Sweetness
by Booowty
Summary: "Bella, tu sais ce que ça fait d'embrasser un garçon ?" Il me susurre dans le cou, frottant sa tête contre la mienne après avoir longuement soupiré. Je secoue la tête, paralysée à partir des épaules et je sens ses lèvres s'étirer contre la peau fine de mon cou "Tu veux essayer ange ? Ça te plairait... " Sa main m'imobilise; "Embrasse-moi Bella" Il me murmure.
1. Prologue

Hello à tous !

J'espère enfin réussir à écrire une histoire. Ce site me rend la tâche impossible à chaque fois que j'essaie. S'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à m'expliquer comment faire si vous vous rendez compte que le chapitre met pas mal de temps à arriver =)

Ce serait également la première fois que j'écris avec rating M. J'espère m'améliorer au fil du temps... les conseils sont bien sûrs les bienvenues.

Sur ce, je vous rejoins en bas ;-)

* * *

_« L'amour, c'est lorsqu'on sent que rater quelqu'un, ce serait rater sa vie. L'amour c'est quand on cesse d'hésiter. L'amour, c'est lorsque tous les autres deviennent fades »_ **Frédéric Beigbeder.**

Mes doigts collent.

Ils collent tellement que les séparer reviendrait à m'arracher de la peau.

Respirant difficilement, minuscule sur ma chaise en bois, je commence à paniquer. Vais-je un jour pouvoir à nouveau bouger mes doigts ?

Je regarde les autres enfants autour de moi. Ils rient. Personne ne me voit. Je suis toute seule, avec mes doigts collés et cette sensation de brûlure qui commence à se diffuser dans tous mes doigts, puis dans ma main. Des larmes me montent aux yeux et, la mine défaite, je regarde la sucette devant moi. _Je la voulais tellement_. Tellement tellement. Maintenant mes doigts sont collés.

Je peux toujours la manger... mais ma main brûle. Voulant la saisir avec ma main gauche, je réalise que défaire l'emballage sera impossible sans ma deuxième main. _Collée_.

Je vais appeler la maîtresse. Elle va m'aider. Elle fera partir cette douleur et je pourrai la manger. _Non non, elle va voir la sucette sinon_. Elle va la prendre et je ne veux pas. Respirant difficilement, je mets finalement la sucette dans ma poche comme ultime ressource et lève aussitôt la tête pour l'appeler.

Mais elle n'est plus là.

Je me lève doucement et je cache mes doigts blessés dans ma deuxième main. Je me fais bousculer par mon amie qui éclate soudainement de rire et qui cogne ma tête avec la sienne après l'avoir brusquement rejeté en arrière. Elle crie et se retourne, comme énervée.

Je la fixe quelques secondes. _Ah ! Mes doigts_. Je lui souris pour que je puisse partir le plus vite possible. Elle me jette finalement un dernier regard et se tourne vers le garçon pour qui je suis sûre qu'elle a des émotions.

Non, pas émotions. _Sentiments_. C'est ça : _sentiments_. Maman m'a fait écrire des lignes hier pour que je comprenne... c'est bête de ma part d'avoir encore oublié. Je suis vraiment idiote.

Je me détourne de mon amie – je crois que son nom est Lydia...- et j'essaie de marcher plus vite avec mes jambes. Elles sont siii petites. Plus tard je voudrais avoir les mêmes jambes que maman : elles sont longues, si longues, et si fines. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi papa l'ignore tout le temps alors qu'elle est si jolie. _Surtout ses jambes_.

Je sors de la classe et une fois à l'extérieur, je me retrouve dans le couloir aux murs orangés de mon école. Pendant un moment, je me sens seule. Si seule que mes yeux se brouillent et que mon cœur s'ouvre, s'ouvre comme un gouffre pour aspirer mes sentiments. _Émotions. Émotions, cette fois._

Je secoue ma tête et je décide d'aller voir les professeurs. Il faut que j'aille dans leur salle spéciale... ils verront mes doigts et ils m'aideront. Mais... ils seront pas contents non ? Ma maîtresse nous a interdit d'utiliser la bouteille devant elle. Elle avait dit que c'était pour elle et certains travaux. Que si on y touchait, ça serait trèès désagréable et qu'elle serait pas contente. Je l'ai pris pourtant. Mon travail d'art plastique n'avançait pas et je n'avais pas d'idée... je pensais que la bouteille était une solution. Alors je l'ai ouverte et comme ça sentait très très fort, j'ai voulu le reboucher mais ça m'a glissé des mains et le produit transparent et gluant a recouvert ma main et mon travail.

Depuis, je n'arrive plus à décoller mes doigts. Et ma feuille ne veut plus bouger de la table non plus.

Je soupire, songeuse. Finalement, je devrais quand même y aller. Mes doigts sont collés, ma feuille aussi... la maîtresse le verra à un moment. Et je veux manger ma sucette.

Je tourne finalement à droite, dans ce couloir long et droit. Je ne sais pas où est cette salle... mais ça doit être marqué sur la porte. Et je suis sûre que c'est dans ce couloir parce que j'ai entendu les autres en parler un jour.

Je marche et je marche. Vert, bleu, rouge, orange... les portes multicolores défilent devant moi. J'aime cette école. Elle est teeellement mieux que ma maternelle ! Maintenant que je suis en CE1, je me sens si si grande. Et j'aime bien ces portes.

Je souris et je pose ma main abîmée sur les portes, la laissant glisser sur elles, sur le mur, pendant que j'avance. Un cri pourtant me fait sursauter. Sursauter si fort que mes pieds décollent du sol et qu'un couinement surpris sort de ma bouche.

Le cri venait de ma droite. Tremblante, je mets ma main aux doigts collés sur mon torse et j'avance très doucement vers la porte d'où venait le bruit. La porte est jaune. Si jaune que mes yeux ont mal aussi. Je ne devrais pas regarder, ça ne me concerne pas. Maman m'a toujours dit de ne pas me mêler des autres affaires, que ma _fichue_ curiosité n'apporterait rien de bon. Mais c'est si fort. C'est tellement plus fort que moi.

Alors, comme la porte n'est pas fermée, mais... entrebâillée – est-ce le mot ?- je regarde par la fente. Et ce que je vois me fait mal. En fait, ça me fait encore plus mal que mes doigts collés. Plus mal encore que la peur que je ressens pour ma peau, plus mal que le sermon que je sais que je vais avoir, plus mal que le choc que j'ai eu à la tête, plus mal que le jaune qui m'a ébloui plus tôt. Plus mal que le cri qui a fait battre mon cœur si vite que j'ai cru qu'il allait sortir par ma bouche.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai si mal. Mais je sais que c'est mon torse qui brûle. Et mes yeux aussi. Je n'arrive pas à battre des cils, mes yeux restent grands, grands ouvert. Et je regarde ce qui me fait mal avec attention. Il est grand, plus grand que moi, et maigre. Il a la peau moins pâle que moi, mais elle a l'air plus jolie. Je ne sais pas s'il est mignon. Ce que je sais, c'est que j'aurais aimé que l'un de mes feutres ait la même couleur que ses cheveux. Parce que j'ai un feutre marron, jaune, orange et noir mais j'ai pas cette couleur. Je n'arrive pas à la décrire. Je n'ai pas de feutre qui étincelle. Mais ses cheveux à lui brillent. Brillent de plusieurs couleurs.

Je plisse les yeux et je vois son expression. Il sourit. Enfin, je ne sais pas. C'est un sourire ? Seulement un côté de sa bouche est levé. Bizarrement, cette expression me plait pas. On dirait qu'il sourit, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il veut frapper quelque chose. Il passe sa main dans ses si si beaux cheveux et je perçois ses yeux. Mon chat a presque les mêmes. La forme y ressemble... mais la couleur n'est pas vraiment identique. Il a des yeux comme verts et dorés, jaunes comme mon chat. Mais pas foncés. Un vert et un doré, transparents... non pas transparents. _Translucides_. Maman m'a corrigé il y a pas longtemps.

J'ai mal parce que je pense que lui aussi a mal. Il a l'air détaché avec ses mains dans ses poches et son sourire étrange mais ses yeux, de ce que je vois, ont quelque chose qui fait que je ne crois pas à son attitude. Le directeur – je le connais car je le vois dans la cour parfois – à l'allure d'une chouette est rouge écrevisse. Il lui crie encore dessus et j'entends « Destruction du matériel », « feu », « Bagarre », « parents »... et j'aurais pu écouter la suite. Vraiment. Mais... le directeur m'a vu.

Et c'est parce que le garçon me regardait en premier. Seulement, parce que je regardais le directeur, fascinée par ses expressions, je n'ai pas remarqué.

Le garçon aux yeux de chat me fixe. Tellement que mon visage brûle brûle brûle. Le directeur, agacé, me fixe aussi.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Me demande la chouette.

Je lèche rapidement mes lèvres sèches et avance timidement à l'intérieur de la salle. Il fait chaud, et mon visage déjà brûlant semble prendre feu.

Ne sachant quoi dire, je sors ma main de ma poche et la montre au directeur. Il fixe mon visage un moment puis baisse ses yeux sur ma main, confus.

Du coin de l'oeil, j'observe l'étrange garçon. Il me fixe encore. Il ne sourit plus, mais cette fois ses yeux ont une leur différente qui me met à l'aise. Mes yeux dans les siens, nous nous dévisageons. Il finit par sourire, mais j'y vois un mensonge. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je finis agacée, mais c'est le cas et je me détourne, reportant mon attention sur le directeur qui, ébahi, regarde ma main collée.

« Comment t'es-tu fait ça ? » Il m'interroge avec note d'exaspération et j'ai envie de sourire mais je me retiens. _Ce n'est peut-être pas vraiment le moment..._

_« _Je faisais mon travail d'art plastique et la bouteille qui avait ce liquide m'est tombée dessus » Je mens.

On m'a déjà dit que mentir n'était pas bien. Mais ce que j'ai dit n'est pas totalement faux non plus. La bouteille m'est vraiment tombée dessus.

Le directeur soupire et jette un œil au garçon qui est resté silencieux jusqu'à lors. Pensif, il regardait ma main, mon visage, puis encore ma main. Ses yeux perçants ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours et je me sentais gênée à nouveau.

« Reste ici tu veux ? Je vais chercher l'infirmière » le directeur s'adresse à moi mais j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Je pense seulement aux yeux qui me regardent. « Toi aussi ne bouge pas, je n'ai pas encore fini » Le garçon tourne sa tête vers le directeur et pour toute réponse, sourit. Le même agacement pointe chez moi. Je n'aime pas ce sourire. _Si faux, si faux_.

Le directeur, Mr Ein - et je sais son nom parce que c'est écrit sur une plaque sur son bureau - part de la salle et me laisse, moi et ce garçon dans son bureau où il fait très chaud.

L'horloge, bruyante, me donne mal à la tête. J'ai mal à la main, et je transpire. Je n'aime pas cet endroit. _Je veux ma sucette_.

Les minutes passent, et le directeur ne revient pas. Ma main brûle de plus en plus. À cause de la colle mais aussi parce qu'il fait si chaud ici. Je ne sais pas comment_ il_ fait pour rester si calme. Il ne transpire même pas.

« Ta main... je pourrai m'en occuper »

Je sursaute, encore, et me tourne vers lui. Songeur, il lorgne ma main. Je dois attendre le directeur et l'infirmière pourtant.

« Le directeur va revenir » je réponds.

Je l'entends soupirer, comme exaspéré. Je veux sourire encore, et cette fois je ne me retiens pas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi exaspérer les gens m'amuse tellement.

« Si tu ne veux pas, tant pis pour toi. Mais je me demande quand il reviendra... » il reprend avec une note de malice.

Je réfléchis à ses paroles. Je peux être soignée maintenant, et ensuite manger ma sucette. Je me tourne vers lui.

« Bon d'accord. Je veux bien. Je fais quoi ? »

Le sourire qu'il m'adresse ne m'énerve pas cette fois. En fait, il me fait mal. Je vois ses dents, si blanches, et son visage, qui est je pense, mignon.

« Suis-moi » C'est sa réponse. Simple et précise.

Éberluée, je le vois quitter la salle, nonchalant. Il devait attendre pourtant. Pesant le pour et le contre, j'espérais que le directeur allait tarder pour qu'il ne remarque pas notre absence.

Je le suis donc, dans ce long long couloir. Je ne me sens plus si seule. Il est là... il est un peu rassurant. Il est de la chaleur, et un sourire.

On sort de l'école et il se dirige vers les robinets, proches des toilettes. Je le rejoins et il ouvre l'eau. Elle gicle. Mes cheveux ont des gouttes, mes manches sont trempées. Et il rit. Agacée, je ne réfléchis pas et mets ma main blessée sous l'eau, lui en envoyant dans la figure. Je pouffe et ma main blessée, maintenant fraîche, me fait un peu moins mal.

Il me sourit, ses yeux brillent, comme ses cheveux. Et je rougis, rougis, rougis... jusqu'à mes orteils qu'il ne peut pas voir. _Heureusement_.

Il prend ma main et doucement, la place sous l'eau. Il s'en occupe méticuleusement, avec douceur. Je me sens mal à l'aise, parce que personne n'a jamais été doux comme ça avec moi avant. Ma mère est... pudique – mon père l'a décrite comme ça un jour - et papa est d'ailleurs souvent absent et aussi pudique que maman.

Quelques minutes après, ma main, fraîche et rougie sous ses soins, je peux enfin décoller mes doigts. Un sourire fend mon visage et je ris.

Je bouge mes doigts de toutes les manières possibles et c'est victorieusement que je sors ma sucette, enlève l'emballage et la place dans ma bouche._ Enfin..._ je pousse un grognement de plaisir.

Mais je me rappelle soudainement que quelqu'un est ici avec moi. Et pas n'importe qui, puisqu'il est celui qui a décollé mes doigts. J'ouvre les yeux et je le vois regarder ma bouche, maintenant toute sucrée. Je sors ma sucette, humidifie mes lèvres et l'observe.

« Merci »

Il lève la tête à mes mots et quelque chose, dans ses yeux, m'intimide. Puis sans que je m'en rende compte, ma sucette dans ma main rougie disparaît pour réapparaître dans la bouche du garçon. Il me sourit, le même sourire que j'ai vu la première fois chez lui et qui m'énervait, sauf que cette fois, il ne m'énerve pas. Il me chauffe à l'intérieur, comme si j'avais un soleil dans le ventre.

« Ça fera l'affaire » me répond-il en suçant mon bonbon.

Peut-être aurais-je dû fuir.

Très loin.

Si loin de sa portée que la distance aurait pu avoir un impact sur notre mémoire.

Ainsi, je ne me serai jamais souvenu de lui.

Il ne se serait jamais souvenu de moi.

Mais c'est impossible.

La distance n'influence pas notre mémoire.

Il m'est indispensable.

Je lui suis indispensable.

Nous existons seulement pour le profit de l'autre.

Sans moi, il s'écroulerait.

Et moi aussi.

* * *

Et voici le prologue. Un peu longuet peut-être... ? Il ne me convient pas vraiment, j'ai dû mal avec les prologues.

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Je continue... ?

J'attends vos réponses avec impatience !

**Booowty '**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Sucette

Salut à tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de me lire =)

Voici enfin le premier chapitre. J'ai bossé du tonnerre dessus, mais dans le bon sens, car j'étais réellement très très inspirée. J'espère que vous aimerez... c'est dur de se remettre dans la tête d'un enfant. J'essaie de la rendre enfantine, mais Bella n'est pas une enfant comme les autres. Vous verrez pourquoi dans ce chapitre. Dîtes-moi si son caractère est réussi hein ?

C'est un chapitre qui m'a pris 9 pages sur OpenOffice. Je me disais que je voulais le faire long donc c'est réussi ^^ J'espère que vous ne vous lasserez pas. Je veux y aller doucement, poser l'intrigue, les caractères avant d'entrer dans le...hmm... vif ;-)

Un grand merci pour vos reviews. J'étais aux anges et je prends chaque conseil très au sérieux.

Bien, maintenant je vous laisse tranquille pour que vous puissiez lire.

Je précise que l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer. J'ai juste emprunté ces personnages pour créer ma propre histoire. Le physique des héros a également changé.

( **Un truc en plus :** je n'ai écouté que du Mika en écrivant ce chapitre. Les trois albums. Si vous voulez être dans la même ambiance au cas où )

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1 : SUCETTE**

Je regarde la feuille devant moi avec un mélange de fierté, de satisfaction et d'horreur.

J'ai toujours souhaité rentrer dans ce collège. En fait, depuis que je touche aux crayons et que je sais combien les gens apprécient et trouvent jolies mes dessins, je désire aller dans ce collège.

Assise dans la cuisine, sur une familière chaise en métal et accoudée sur la table à manger, froide, je fixe l'horloge. _12H15_. Mon père dort encore.

Le tic-tac de l'horloge me suit pendant que mes yeux naviguent sur chaque meuble familier de la cuisine. Le four, le lave-vaisselle, l'évier, le réfrigérateur... jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent sur la photo de ma mère. _Maman_. Sue.

J'explore mes sentiments, et je n'y découvre que des regrets. Je ne suis pas triste. Je n'ai jamais été triste. Je fixe encore la photo de ma mère, dans un cadre rouge pétant, pendant que mes deux mains se chargent de défaire l'emballage de mes sucettes habituelles. Une grande sucette rouge à la cerise, je les aime car elles sont longues à finir et leurs goûts sont toujours explosifs. L'emballage enfin mis de côté, je commence à lécher ma sucette._ 12H20_. Ma langue est râpeuse, gonflée, mais je continue de lécher. _12H30_. J'arrive enfin à mettre la sucette entièrement dans ma bouche, laissant enfin ma langue se reposer tandis qu'immobile, je fixe encore ma mère qui arbore son air sévère habituel. _12H45_. Ma sucette est maintenant de taille normale et je la fais voyager dans ma bouche en m'aidant de mes mains qui tiennent l'épais bâtonnet blanc en plastique.

« Ta dépendance au sucre est sérieusement inquiétante Bells. Je vais t'emmener voir un psychologue si tu continues » La voix de mon père me tire de mon hébétude.

Je pose rapidement ma sucette presque finie sur la table, essuyant ma salive de mes lèvres gonflées et rougies par la sucette avec mes mains trop pâles.

J'ai toujours aimé le sucre. Et donc les pâtisseries, les glaces, les bonbons... sans jamais prendre un gramme. Comme ma mère. Je sais que je ne suis pas encore grande, je n'ai que dix ans et demie, je n'ai pas encore changé comme changent toutes les femmes à un certain moment, mais j'ai toujours été aussi « squelettique » que ma mère. Du moins c'est ainsi que mon père me décrit.

Il s'assied en face de moi et prend ma sucette avec un regard mauvais avant de la jeter rudement à la poubelle. Dégoûtée, je mâchouille ma lèvre inférieure, savourant encore le sucre présent dans ma bouche.

« Tu sais très bien que ta mère n'aimait pas cette habitude que tu as. Arrête de l'énerver tu veux ? » Il me demande, ennuyé de répéter cette même phrase tous les jours.

Je soupire « Maman n'est pas là papa »

Il lève des yeux humides sur moi avant de les poser sur ma mère. Sur la photo que j'ai aussi regardé pendant prés de trente minutes. Papa n'arrive pas à réaliser que maman ne reviendra jamais. Pas parce qu'elle est partie ailleurs, quoique c'est un peu ça, simplement, je sais que maman a rejoint les étoiles qui semblent maintenant aussi froides qu'elle. Je ne comprends pas vraiment comment maman est morte, je sais juste que ce sont des « reins » qui en sont la cause. C'est vrai que maman était souvent fatiguée et que je la voyais souvent le soir, dans son lit, avec une grande machine à côté d'elle. Maman restait alors dans sa chambre longtemps, les yeux dans le vide. Papa se mettait en colère quand je la dérangeais. Mais comme elle ne faisait rien, je pensais qu'elle s'ennuyait et qu'elle voulait que quelqu'un joue avec elle. Comme moi. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette feuille Bella ? »

Je lève les yeux vers mon père et hésite à lui répondre. En fait, je pense qu'il le sait. Il se doute du contenu, parce que je vois de la crainte dans ses yeux bruns chocolatés.

« Tu sais, mon inscription au Collège qui a été validée. La rentrée est dans un mois... » Je lui dis finalement. Vivre en internat me donne des ailes. Mes parents ont toujours été contre. Pour eux, le Collège Claudel* était trop loin de Forks et j'étais trop jeune pour vivre en internat. Mais je ne me sentais pas particulièrement jeune, surtout avec une mère absente, parce que du coup j'ai dû grandir plus vite pour devenir indépendante. Et maintenant que je vois mon père vaguer continuellement comme une ombre dans la maison, je veux _vraiment_ partir. Mais genre, _vraiment beaucoup_ beaucoup.

Charlie, non, _papa_, soupire et regarde maman, l'air découragé.

« Sue n'aurait pas autorisé ça. Jamais » Il finit par dire, en me jetant un coup d'oeil qui montre clairement son mécontentement.

Je sais que répondre ne sert à rien. Mon père a renoncé. Je sais que j'irai. Et je veux rester douce, lui montrer que même si je suis encore très jeune, je ne suis pas totalement ignorante et que je sais être sérieuse.

Il se lève et je sais qu'il abdique. Qu'il me donne son autorisation. Et j'essaie de ne pas sourire, j'essaie vraiment, mais je suis tellement contente que je sens mon visage se creuser et mes lèvres s'étirer comme un chewing-gum. Pourtant je rencontre le regard de ma mère et je cache mon sourire. Oui, maman n'aurait pas aimé. Pas du tout.

Le collège Claudel est à Seattle. C'est un collège qui rend l'art aussi important que les études. Je serai une collégienne toute la matinée puis une artiste l'après-midi.

Joyeuse, je regarde mon père traîner des pieds alors qu'il se dirige silencieusement vers le salon, je ne le vois plus mais je l'entends s'écrouler sur son fauteuil habituel. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voix d'une présentatrice envahit la maison et la cuisine me semble moins froide. Mais je sais qu'il n'écoute pas et qu'il ne regarde pas : il poursuit juste ses habitudes, maintenant vides de sens.

« Papa ! » Je l'appelle en me levant de ma chaise.

« Oui Bella ? » Il me répond faiblement mais je l'entends.

Je sors de la cuisine et m'avance timidement vers lui.

« Je peux sortir un moment ? Je voudrais voir Billy et Jacob pour leur annoncer la nouvelle... » En fait, ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. J'aime beaucoup Jacob et Billy... ils sont de la famille après tout. Billy a été tout ce ce que je n'ai pu être à la mort de maman : une épaule sur qui pleurer et s'appuyer. Mon père et lui se comprenaient, Billy est le frère de ma mère après tout et comme nous, il a perdu sa femme, mais je n'étais pas encore née. Quant à Jacob, il savait ce que c'était de vivre sans mère et en tant que cousin, il a essayé de rendre cette perte la moins perceptible possible pour moi. Je les aime beaucoup. Mais si j'annonce à papa que je vais les voir, alors peut-être voudra-t-il venir...

Pourtant, je sais que cette fois ce ne sera pas le cas. Papa a besoin d'être seul aujourd'hui.

« Je t'interdirai jamais d'aller les voir Bells. Fais ce que tu veux » Finit-il par répondre en reportant son attention sur la télé qui diffuse l'actualité.

J'avale la boule dans ma gorge. Je pense que le plus dur ce n'est pas d'avoir perdu maman; mais surtout de voir ce que devient mon père car avant sa mort, bien que pudique et réservé comme maman, il était dynamique et joyeux. Il adorait son métier, ce milieu, la police. C'était tout pour lui. Il a même été gradé et était vraiment respecté. Mais quand maman est morte, il a pris des jours de repos. Puis des semaines. Et enfin des mois. Et parce que cette absence ne pouvait être prolongée, papa a été licencié ( c'est ce qu'il a dit à Billy ). Ça n'a fait qu'empirer son état.

« Je sors alors. Promis je rentre pas tard » Je lui dis en enfilant mon imperméable jaune après avoir été cherché ma lettre d'admission au Collège.

Je tourne la tête pour le voir acquiescer.

Finalement, je sors après avoir enfilé mes bottes de pluie kaki. Je lève la tête vers le ciel; gris comme toujours. J'aime bien le mauvais temps, comme maman. Je fais attention en descendant les quelques marches qui mènent au jardin devant la maison avant de me diriger vers le portail – qui grince – et de sortir de la maison.

Je sors une sucette de ma poche et enlève l'emballage vert. _Pomme verte_. Je m'y attaque avec plaisir alors que je marche sur un trottoir à côté des maisons qui défilent. Sur le chemin, je croise Mike Newton, Jessica Stanley et Lauren Mallory. Je les connais depuis le CP et même si au début je pensais bien les aimer et donc eux aussi, je me suis trompée. Je l'ai compris le jour où Jessica et Lauren ont volé mon stock de sucette et m'ont dénoncé à la maîtresse. Je sais que c'est elles, car elles étaient les seules à savoir où je les cachais. Je leur en avais donné une chacune un jour, parce que je pensais qu'elles étaient gentilles.

Mais Mike n'est pas méchant; un peu bizarre pourtant. Je ne le comprends pas, lui et les garçons en général. Je n'aime pas la manière dont ils me fixent parfois. Je l'évite depuis le jour où, seule, je mangeais une sucette et qu'il a débarqué. Il a fini par me toucher mes cheveux roux foncés discrètement puis finalement, assez brutalement. Je l'ai laissé faire au début; je veux dire, la sensation n'était pas totalement désagréable et mes parents ne m'ont jamais touché comme ça. Pourtant, au final, j'ai trouvé ça étrange et quand j'ai voulu partir, il m'a rattrapé la main et l'a embrassé. J'étais en CM1... et ça m'a dégoûté. C'est à peu prés vers cette période que Jessica et Lauren m'ont montré cette cruauté en elles.

Du coup, j'ai appris à les ignorer. Et là, en passant devant eux, j'ai tenté. Mais Jessica et Mike faisaient quelque chose que j'ai seulement vu se faire entre Jacob et Renesmée, sa petite-amie. Ils se touchent la bouche. Je veux dire. La bouche de Mike sur celle de Jessica, ou le contraire, parce que Jessica est penchée sur lui. C'est bizarre. Et sale. Embrasser une personne, c'est sale non ? C'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé en voyant des gens s'embrasser... la bouche, c'est tout. On met ses mains dans sa bouche, on mange avec sa bouche, on boit avec sa bouche et parfois on fait même des choses sales avec. Ma mère employait l'exacte expression pour parler de la bouche : « C'est un nid à bactéries » Je n'ai pas immédiatement compris ce que ça voulait dire mais je me suis renseignée après, et j'ai été d'accord avec elle.

Lauren riait. C'est ce qui m'a donné envie de partir parce que son rire m'irrite les oreilles. Et je pense que Mike m'a remarqué puisque du coin de l'oeil je pense avoir vu sa tête blonde s'arracher à celle, brune, de Jessica.

« Bella ! Hey Bella ! »

Il m'a vu. Mais je suis assez loin donc je peux faire comme si j'ai pas entendu ( même si faire la sourde m'énerve car _je ne suis pas_ sourde ) alors je poursuis ma route en accélérant légèrement le pas. Et je pense que ça fonctionne du tonnerre, parce que j'entends plus rien.

Soulagée, je m'encourage car j'ai encore quinze minutes de marche avant d'atteindre La Push, puis encore dix pour arriver chez Billy. Mais j'ai ma sucette, et des bottes. Rien ne pourra m'arrêter.

C'est finalement épuisée que je m'arrête devant une vieille porte en bois. Celle des _Black_. Je toque deux coups, puis je fais une pause, et je tape encore cinq coups plus rapidement. J'aime bien toquer chez eux; la porte est vieille et le son résonne bien. J'ai l'impression de composer une musique dés que je viens ici. J'entends un chien aboyer puis des pas dans un escalier et quelques secondes après, c'est le visage rayonnant de mon grand grand cousin de vingt ans qui m'ouvre la porte. Jacob Black. Mais je le surnomme Loup-Garou à cause de ses canines pointues et de sa ressemblance frappante avec Alpha, un _cane corso_ noir et blanc âgé de maintenant quatre ans qui est son fidèle compagnon. Je le dis souvent et ça semble le vexer, mais je comprends pas : il aime Alpha, alors en quoi lui ressembler le gênerait ? J'aimerais ressembler à mon chat Haribo. Il a le pelage gris mais gris perle avec de beaux reflets bleutés et ses yeux sont hypers beaux : jaunes_ translucides_. Je l'aime beaucoup _beaucoup_.

Encore une fois, je suis tirée de mes pensées. Pas à cause de mon père cette fois; plutôt à cause de Jacob qui me prend dans ses gros bras musclés pour me faire tournoyer. Je reste... _impassible_ – je pense qu'on dit ça comme ça. Jacob m'a dit que j'étais toujours impassible un jour et que c'était inquiétant, mais bon – et je laisse faire. Après tout, je ne sais pas comment agir quand il fait ça. Finalement il me repose et fais passer sa main de géant dans mes cheveux, me décoiffant.

« Alors ma jolie petite poupée, quoi de neuf ? Et toujours avec ta sucette à ce que je vois... » Jacob me pose cette question avec un très grand sourire ( et j'essaie d'oublier la seconde partie )

Je ronchonne « Très gentil de m'avoir décoiffée Jake. J'avais fait des efforts ce matin... »

Il sourit et ses dents blanches apparaissent, avec ses canines que j'adore. Il me prend dans ses bras alors que je caressais Alpha, apaisée. Des fois, je me dis que Jacob oublie que je suis une grande. Je veux dire, j'ai dix ans _et demie_, pas quatre. Mais bon, faut être patient avec lui. Je regarde les alentours, car je n'entends rien. D'habitude, Billy arrive avec son vieux fauteuil roulant qui avertit son arrivée. Jake, un jour en rigolant, m'a dit que Billy l'a jamais coincé pendant qu'il faisait une bêtise parce que son père n'arrivait jamais à le prendre par surprise avec son fauteuil bruyant. Mais je sens que Jacob était en quelque sorte triste en me disant ça. Je pense que Jacob aurait voulu que son père le prenne en _flagrant délit_.

« Billy n'est pas là ? » Je demande, et je pense que suis assez soucieuse du coup. Je ne suis pas habituée à son absence.

« Malheureusement non. Il est parti pêcher avec Harry tôt ce matin, parce qu'il faisait beau » Il jette un regard ironique au ciel en disant ça, et je comprends pourquoi. Beau, ici, c'est des nuages à perte de vue et quelques rayons de soleil « Mais quand je lui dirai tout à l'heure qu'il t'a raté, il va bien râler une heure ou deux » conclut Jacob en reportant son regard noir et intelligent sur moi avec un sourire. Je lui souris en retour.

On monte à l'étage et je m'assis sur son grand lit bleu. Je regarde les deux cadres sur sa table de nuit : une photo de famille avec Billy, Jacob, papa, maman et moi sur les épaules de Jacob et une deuxième avec Jacob et Renesmée qui dans les bras l'un de l'autre, regardent l'objectif avec le sourire timide des gens _amoureux_.

Jacob se dirige vers son bureau et s'affale sur la chaise roulante en face. Sans un mot, je lui tends ma lettre d'adhésion. Il la prend, curieux, et le silence qui suit est signe de sa lecture. Finalement, je l'entends éclater de rire et juste après, je sens un bisou sur mon front. Intimidée, je me recule. _Bouche. Affection. Connais pas. _Jacob ne fait plus attention à ce rejet de ma part et joyeusement il dégaine son portable. Je sais déjà qui il appelle.

« Allô chérie ? Devine quoi ? » Silence, seul le sourire de Jake s'agrandit, les yeux pétillants « non pas ça, ça c'est ce soir... » il me jette un coup d'oeil embarrassé et je souris, il finit par se gratter la gorge, gêné « Oublie ça Ren**. Belli Bell vient juste de recevoir sa lettre de Claudel » j'entends une voix aigüe de l'autre côté du téléphone et je pouffe « Oui oui elle est admise. Son père la laisse partir, oui et... »

Le reste de la discussion ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. De toute façon je sais que ça va se finir avec plein de mots doux. Répugnant.

Mais Jacob parle encore de moi et je l'entends avec ses « Ma Belli devient si grande ! Même si elle se balade toujours avec ses Chupa Chups XXL de partout... » et à ces mots, bien sûr, je lève les yeux au ciel. Qui dans ce monde comprendrait cette passion pour le sucré ? J'ai subitement un pincement au cœur et je sais. Mais j'oublie. Enfin j'essaie.

Ça fait toujours bizarre d'entendre les autres parler de soi comme si on était pas là. Du coup, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être moi. Mais quelqu'un d'autre. Et la description que j'en tire et que je suis « plus grande » et « mignonne comme tout » et « innocente » et « intelligente » et une « junkie des sucettes » et je raccroche donc. Entendre parler de soi n'est pas drôle. En parlant de sucette, j'ai presque fini celle à la pomme. Au moins celle-ci aura connu une fin _normale_. La remettant dans ma bouche encore gonflée à cause du bonbon, j'enlève mes bottes pleines de boue pour les poser sur le parquet poussiéreux. Ni Jacob ni Billy n'aime nettoyer. Maman le faisait parfois mais plus maintenant. Alors je crois que... ils vont finir par manger cette poussière. J'essaierai de vite grandir pour les aider à s'en débarrasser.

J'enlève aussi mon imperméable jaune criard et je le pose sur le lit de Jake encore au téléphone. Je me tourne pour m'allonger et je croise mon reflet dans un miroir, posé sur une étagère en bois au-dessus du lit. Longs cheveux roux contre cheveux roux, peau presque transparente et yeux noirs contre yeux noirs. Mon père n'aime pas mes yeux. Il sait pas d'où je les tiens d'ailleurs. Charlie, non, _papa_, a les yeux marrons chocolats et maman avait les yeux gris. Les miens sont comme un puits sans fond. Jacob et Renesmée les compare à deux trous noirs. Ils trouvent ça bizarre mes cheveux lumineux avec mes yeux comme... éteints. Éteints mais animés. J'ai compris que ça rendait les gens mal à l'aise. C'est incroyable de voir l'influence d'un simple regard... mes discrètes tâches de rousseur amplifient ce sentiment je pense. Mais c'est ennuyeux et au final je m'arrache de mon reflet avec plaisir. Je m'allonge sur le lit de Jacob et pendant qu'il parle au téléphone avec sa Ren, je mâche ma sucette et j'atteins enfin le chewing-gum à l'intérieur.

_Plus qu'un mois._

**_-o_**

Je _déteste_ ces moments. Ces moments où papa pleure. Pourtant, je le vois essayer de sourire alors que Jacob met ma valise dans sa vieille voiture, une chevrolet rouge qu'il jure m'être promise quand je serai plus grande.

Dans notre famille, on déteste se montrer affectueux. J'aurais pu l'être, mais maman et papa ne l'ont jamais été, je suppose que j'ai pris l'habitude. Du coup, je fixe mon père, mal à l'aise. Il me fait un autre sourire et je lui réponds, mais l'espace entre nous ne se réduit pas et notre malaise s'amplifie.

« Bella ! Charlie ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Envoyez les bisous et monte dans la voiture Bella ! » La voix grave de Jacob semble nous réveiller, papa et moi.

En fait, dans notre famille, il n'y a pas besoin de contact. Tout se fait avec les yeux. Et dans les yeux de mon père, j'y vois un océan de regret, de tristesse et d'amour. D'amour pour moi. Et pour maman qui n'est plus là mais qui est toujours aussi vive dans son cœur. Et dans les miens, je veux qu'il y lise la joie de pouvoir faire ce que je veux faire, et l'amour que j'ai pour eux, et la reconnaissance pour lui, pour me faire confiance et me laisser partir.

Mais il ne me prendra pas dans ses bras. Et moi non plus. On le sait tous les deux, il est trop tard.

Je touche mes sucettes dans la poche de mon imperméable et j'ai envie d'en prendre une. Pour m'occuper. Mais je ne veux pas mettre en colère papa juste avant de partir.

« J'espère que tu t'amuseras bien là-bas Belli. Tu sais que tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux hmm ? N'hésite pas... ton vieux père n'est pas encore sourd et je répondrai toujours » Il finit de me dire en essayant de plaisanter.

C'est maladroit, mais une grande vague en moi semble s'agiter et j'aimerais, pour la première fois, le toucher. Peut-être la main. Au moins. Mais je lève mes yeux vers lui et je vois les siens, humides, et je me dis que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Alors je recule, touche mes sucettes et je lui souris.

« Je sais papa. Je viendrai te voir dés que je pourrai ne t'inquiète pas. Ne saute aucun repas et dors bien la nuit d'accord ? Je t'appellerai souvent, promis » Je le rassure et je place une mèche de cheveu derrière mon oreille droite, après qu'elle soit venue me barrer le visage.

Puis Jacob est arrivé, et il a lâché quelques plaisanteries sur notre attitude, froide, ce qui m'a embarrassé et qui a rendu grognon mon père. _Merci Jacob. Merci beaucoup._

Jacob allait me conduire à Seattle. Il ne pourrait pas venir toutes les semaines parce qu'il travaille, il a une petite-amie et il doit s'occuper de son père mais il promet de venir en cas de _gros_ problème. J'ai compris qu'il ne sera pas mon chauffeur. J'ai aussi compris qu'il y a des chances que la prochaine fois je revienne ici, ce sera pendant les vacances. Au final je trouve ça mieux. En fait, je trouvais que des allers-retours chaque week-end allait être vraiment épuisant.

Sur le chemin, je mange une sucette à la pêche et je vois Jacob secouer la tête en me voyant, quoique amusé. J'en profite aussi pour lui dire d'y aller doucement avec Charlie, parce que maintenant que je ne suis plus là, il sera peut-être encore plus triste. Ou peut-être pas. Des fois les adultes préfèrent être seul quand ils souffrent. Je l'ai dit à Jacob et il m'a répondu que j'étais intelligente et qu'effectivement, ça pourrait faciliter le deuil de mon père. Le reste du temps, nous avons parlé de Renesmée et je lui ai parlé aussi de Jessica et Mike que j'ai vu s'embrasser. Jacob ne semblait pas étonné. Il m'a simplement dit « Bella, ils ont onze ans. Ils commencent à grandir et ils deviennent curieux » ce n'est pas faux. Mais quand même, curieux de quoi ? Puis il m'a demandé si j'avais jamais eu un faible pour un garçon. Je n'ai pas répondu. Ma sucette m'occupait.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à Seattle, Jacob m'a permis de monter devant. C'est une _exception_ il a dit. Et j'ai été déçue. Cette ville abritait mon collège, parfait à mes yeux. Cette ville ne pouvait être donc que parfaite non ? Pourtant, elle ressemble à Forks. Jake m'a dit que c'était à s'y attendre car après tout, le climat n'est pas beaucoup différent, le langage est le même et enfin, ce n'est qu'à quelques heures de Forks. Il a raison, je trouve. J'ai été bête de croire à un changement. Le reste du trajet s'est fait silencieux pendant qu'on cherchait mon école, à l'écart de la ville. Dans un _milieu rural_ comme a dit Jacob. Il a trouvé ça bien d'isoler l'école de la ville, ça protège les enfants de la circulation et des malades _mentaux_. J'allais dire qu'on rencontre des mauvaises personnes partout, et qu'en forêt c'était même plus simple mais je me suis retenue. Je ne veux pas parler et perturber Jacob qui cherche l'école, penché sur son volant, très attentif.

Nous l'avons trouvé. Et je l'ai de suite aimé. Jake a sifflé et m'a dit que la Princesse des sucettes que je suis a retrouvé son château _apparemment_. J'ai ignoré sa remarque sur les sucettes; mes proches en font trop.

C'est un château. Et il semble ancien, un labyrinthe est même présent. Pourtant, ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui attire mon attention. Ce sont les statues. Pratiquement toutes représentent des femmes nues. Je me sens rouge et je remets ma sucette dans ma bouche, détournant mes yeux de ces femmes en pierre qui s'alignent sur deux rangées et qui forment une longue allée. Jake aussi a remarqué et en levant les yeux vers lui, curieuse devant son silence, je remarque un étrange sourire sur ses lèvres. Un sourire tordu. Mon cœur se serre, et je sais pourquoi.

Je secoue finalement ma tête pour regarder l'heure sur la montre de Jake, située sur son poignet droit. _8H50_. Et, pour la première fois, je me sens paniquée.

« Jake, il faut que j'y aille. Je dois être avec les autres élèves dans dix minutes » Je lui dis en le poussant vers la voiture.

Il semble reprendre ses esprits et me regarde un moment, grave.

« Belli Bells, j'ai jamais été aussi fier de toi. Mais tu es sûre de ton choix ? Je peux te ramener à Forks maintenant si tu veux. Ici, tu ne connaîtras personne et tu n'es pas à 25 minutes de chez toi ou de chez moi... si tu as un problème, on sera long à venir et je- »

« Jake » je le coupe et il m'écoute « Je suis contente d'être ici tu sais. En plus je pourrai enfin manger ce que je veux tranquillement » je lui souris en rajoutant cette information.

Il me jette un coup d'oeil inquiet « Je veux que tu gardes tes jolies dents Bella »

Je ne dis rien et je soupire. _Tellement dramatique_. Mon silence veut tout dire et il m'embrasse le front. Je ferme les yeux et me force à ne pas reculer. Jake est gentil, et je ne veux pas le blesser, pas quand il est triste.

Je le regarde s'installer dans sa voiture, le dos courbé. Il me jette un dernier regard hésitant avant de m'envoyer un faux baiser avec sa main qu'il m'envoie en soufflant dessus. J'aimerais faire comme les autres filles de ma classe qui se le font entre elles : prendre le faux baiser et le placer sur mon cœur. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors je lève les yeux au ciel et je laisse le baiser s'évaporer dans l'air. Jake devait s'en douter car il ne me regarde même pas après l'avoir envoyé. Il s'installe dans sa – ma future voiture – et elle bouge quand il s'assoit sur son siège. Je le regarde démarrer le monstre rouge qui attire l'attention de tous le monde et après un dernier regard échangé, il s'en va. Je regarde Jacob et la voiture rouge rouillé jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de ma vue. Notre bourgade est vraiment éloigné de cette ville.

Je me retourne vers mon nouveau chez moi avec une grosse _grosse_ boule dans le ventre. Je resserre ma poigne sur ma valise et même si ma sucette est terminée et que j'en suis au chewing-gum, je conserve le bâtonnet dans ma bouche. Le mordiller me calme toujours un peu. Alors j'avance. J'avance dans l'allée. J'avance sous le regard de ces femmes nues qui sourient, qui rient, enfermées dans les étreintes d'hommes nus qui regardent le ciel, qui me regardent moi ou qui regardent leurs aimées. Je ne suis pas seule dans l'allée. Je me sens pourtant si petite. J'ai l'impression d'avoir à nouveau sept ans. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans ce couloir orangée qui m'avait tant terrifié. J'ai l'impression que tout ira mieux si... je lève les yeux vers le ciel car je ne veux pas y penser. Je continue de marcher et j'arrive enfin sur les larges marches qui mènent à l'entrée du Château, du Collège Claudel. Mon rêve.

Mon rêve est à ma portée. Je le sais. Tout en moi le sent. Maman aurait quand même été fière de moi, je le sais. Je ne ferai peut-être pas de grandes grandes études comme elle voulait que je fasse mais je ferai ce que j'aime. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que ce que je fais est bizarre. Je suis toute seule. _Ici_, je suis toute seule. Jake m'a prévenu, mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte sur le coup.

Maman est morte.

Papa n'est plus papa.

Billy a Jacob.

Et Jacob a son papa et Renesmée.

Moi. J'ai moi. Et mes sucettes. Mes douces _douces_ sucettes.

Et eux, ils ont leur papa et leur maman. Je les vois. Je suis la seule à être toute seule, avec ma petite valise bleu foncé étoilée, mon pantalon noir et mon imperméable jaune. Un jaune qui fait mal aux yeux.

Cette maman caresse les cheveux de sa fille. Ce papa les ébouriffe. Et ils rient. Rient, rient, rient. Je me demande ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'une mère nous caresse les cheveux, ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'un père joue à nous agacer en les ébouriffant, gentille brutalité paternel après tendresse maternel.

Je ne suis _pas_ triste. Je pose ma valise et je sors une sucette. Pêche. Je ne veux pas pêche. Je la fourre dans ma deuxième poche pour trier et je remets ma main dans ma poche à sucette. J'en tire une autre. _Fraise_. D'accord, ce sera fraise. Je défais l'emballage et reprenant ma valise, je m'avance, sucette en main. Des personnes de mon âge fixent ma sucette. Je les ignore. Je me dirige vers l'accueil et j'attends que l'hôtesse arrête de parler avec un parent inquiet pour _son petit garçon qui ne s'est jamais retrouvé tout seul. _

Je lèche ma sucette. La discussion dure, dure. Mais j'attends. Le plus important est que je sois ici. Finalement, la dame aux cheveux rouges – beaucoup plus roux que mes cheveux je remarque, je ne savais même pas que les cheveux _rouges_ existaient, _sucette à la cerise_ – se tourne vers moi. Elle plante ses yeux marrons dans les miens, noirs, et un sourire hésitant ( je pense ) étire ses lèvres maquillées. Beaucoup, _très_, maquillées.

_Bella, enlève ta sucette de ta bouche quand tu dois parler à quelqu'un. C'est malpoli si tu ne le fais pas._ Je me rappelle des paroles de ma mère et j'enlève ma sucette de ma bouche, même si je ne voulais pas vraiment. Je regarde à nouveau la dame aux cheveux rouges et son sourire semble plus franc. Incroyable ce qu'un regard et une sucette peut causer... on peut mourir avec moins que ça du coup non ?

« Bonjour ma puce. Tu as besoin d'un renseignement ? » Elle me demande en appuyant ses coudes sur le comptoir en vieux bois, se penchant vers moi. Je regarde ses yeux et j'aimerais lui dire que je n'aime pas comment elle m'appelle parce que je ne suis pas « sa puce », ni la sienne ni celle des autres d'ailleurs mais je me retiens parce que ma sucette m'attend et que je suis fatiguée maintenant.

« Je suis nouvelle élève ici. Je rentre en 6ème » Je lui annonce, mais ce n'est pas une surprise pour elle.

Après tout, vu l'air ahuri et nerveux des parents et des enfants, je suppose qu'ils sont tous aussi nouveaux que moi. Ce qui doit l'intriguer par contre, c'est qu'à part ma valise et ma sucette, personne, _rien_, n'est avec moi. Je lis la question dans ses yeux.

« Mes parents ont eu une urgence. Ils ont dû me laisser et vite repartir » Je mens.

De toute façon, ma vie ne la regardait pas. Et je pense qu'elle s'en fiche. Elle me sourit encore et me demande le courrier qui m'a validé mon entrée au Collège. Je lui donne en me disant qu'heureusement j'y ai pensé parce que Jacob est une tête brûlée qui pensait que ça n'allait pas être nécessaire. Je lui dirai la prochaine fois, pour qu'il puisse voir que j'avais raison. Elle le lit rapidement, et commence à farfouiller dans ses piles de papier. Elle me les passe en expliquant que c'est juste des fiches d'information à remplir et que c'est à mon propos. Sur ma situation familiale par exemple, pour une bourse éventuelle. Et je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Je passe l'heure suivante à manger ma sucette, remplir mes papiers en mentant de temps en temps – pour la « _situation familiale »_ par exemple. Je dis que mes deux parents s'occupent de moi mais que mon père est malade alors il ne travaille pas pour l'instant et que ma mère ne travaille tout simplement pas. Du coup, j'ai la bourse, et c'est un _presque-pas_ mensonge – parce que la bourse est nécessaire je pense. Billy et Jake nous aide beaucoup pour l'argent, et ça me plaît pas vraiment. Je ne veux pas en plus qu'ils s'occupent de mon école. Les papiers remplis, je donne tout à Cheveux-Rouges qui s'appelle Donna. Elle veut que je l'appelle comme ça. Je veux bien pour lui faire plaisir mais ça ne sert à rien puisqu'on se verra probablement presque jamais. Elle me passe le plan du Collège, d'autres papiers que je lirai plus tard, le règlement et enfin, _enfin_, ma clé de chambre avec son numéro dessus. Elle me demande d'écrire sur une feuille mon prénom et nom et de le mettre sur la porte de la chambre. Ça aide les surveillants à nous connaître apparemment. Je veux bien, de toute façon, qu'elle me le dise ou non, j'allais le faire, c'est plus facile de se repérer comme ça.

Elle me dit _au-revoir-ma-puce_ et je lui dis _au-revoir-Donna_ en me retenant de grimacer. Sucette et papiers et valise en main, je monte encore des escaliers. Les couloirs sont chaleureux. Les couleurs sont sombres et j'entends même de la musique. Sur les murs, des tableaux. Je les observe, sucette en bouche, et je bloque sur un en particulier. Il est plein d_'émotions_ je trouve. J'aimerais le reproduire quand je serai plus forte et plus grande. Je me penche pour lire le nom et je vois « Le Cri » d'Edvard Munch. J'aime, j'aime et j'aime _beaucoup_. Mais d'abord je vais poser mes affaires dans ma chambre, je redescendrai pour mieux le regarder après. En plus, les cours commencent dans une semaine pour les internes. Je me remets en route à _contrecoeur _et après plein de couloirs, je monte encore des escaliers. Chambre 512. Si je comprends bien le plan, je suis au cinquième étage du château principal ( d'où le 1 ) et ensuite à moi de chercher le 512 à l'étage.

Pourtant, c'est bizarre, je pensais que le château principal était réservé aux 6ème, enfin aux filles.

Pourtant, je ne me trompe pas. Je suis une fille et je suis au cinquième étage du château principal.

Mais... dans ce couloir si chaud mais si froid en même temps, j'entends une voix, et ça ressemble pas à une voix de fille... Des frissons étranges me parcourent l'échine._ Il_ n'est pas censé être à Seattle. _Il ne l'est pas Bella. Il t'a dit qu'il tenait trop à sa famille et à sa maison douillettes pour bouger._

Non, il n'est pas là. Impossible.

Je continue d'avancer, incertaine. Je cherche mon numéro sur les portes mais je n'y fais pas trop attention en même temps. J'ai froid et chaud. J'ai mal au cœur. Il bat trop trop vite. Brutalement, je croque ma sucette. Je mâche nerveusement mon bonbon, mon chewing-gum et le bâtonnet.

_Bientôt_, bientôt je serai dans ma chambre. Je pourrai rencontrer une future amie et dormir. Enfin. Et j'y suis. 521. Non... 512 ? Je ne sais plus.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai. Les jambes tremblantes, j'ai du mal à tenir debout. Je transpire. Tellement. _Trop_. J'ai les mains moites et mes clés m'échappent. Je me penche, mais elles n'y sont plus.

Alors je le sais. Je ne suis pas très grande, je n'ai que dix ans _et demie_, mais s'il y a des choses que je connais parfaitement dans ce monde, ça le concerne. Et je le vois avant de l'avoir vu. Je l'entends avant de l'avoir entendu. Je sens son odeur avant même qu'il soit proche de moi.

J'entends son rire, et je sens ses doigts caresser mes cheveux qui me collent aux joues. _Colle_. Je repousse sa main et je vois mon imperméable jaune. Un _jaune_ qui fait mal aux yeux. Je lève les yeux et je croise les siens. Opaques contre translucides. Rieurs contre nerveux.

Le même soleil que je connais depuis des années est plus gros maintenant. Et je n'arrive plus à respirer.

« Je te surprends à chaque fois n'est-ce pas ma Sweety ? »

* * *

… Alors alors ? Des déçus ? Des satisfaits ? Une note de 1 à 10 selon vos attentes ?

Bon alors comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, c'est les bases. Je pose l'histoire. Je veux que vous connaissiez un minimum le caractère de Bella quand même ( aussi appelée la Junkie du Sucre )

Le héros n'est pas beaucoup présent dans ce chapitre. Même pas du tout... mais mine de rien, Bella pense à lui tout le long. J'ai mis des indices un peu partout ( faîtes attention aux mots en italique, à ceux répétés deux fois... ) et à la fin, il est réellement là, vous l'aurez compris.

Promis, dans le prochain, un développement ^^

J'attends vos avis avec beaucoup beaucoup d'impatience !

*****Le collège Claudel : Bien sûr, je suis française, je ne connais rien de rien à Seattle et donc ce collège n'existe pas. J'ai mis Claudel car c'est une sculptrice française célèbre.

******Ren : Renesmée. Je me sentais pas de la faire disparaître et comme son prénom est assez tirer par les cheveux, j'ai voulu un surnom. Mais « Renée » et « Esmée » ça n'allait pas. En plus elles apparaîtront plus tard.

**Booowty'**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Chewing-Gum

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre !

Le deuxième. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire... je veux que mon Edward soit tel que je l'imagine alors c'est compliqué.

Je peux déjà vous dire que Bella grandit dans celui-ci. Même si elle reste jeune, d'où parfois le manque de vocabulaire et les phrases répétitives ( pourtant elle s'exprime plutôt bien d'après moi...)

Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de la fin de ce chapitre... à mon goût trop rapide.

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, je recevrai les coups avec le sourire ;-)

Encore une fois, lisez entre les lignes ( prêtez attention aux mots en italiens et à ceux répétés deux fois). Je laisse plein de petits indices pour que vous en sachiez plus sur Bella, ses sentiments... et pour Edward, ne vous laissez pas berner, je compte le faire plus torturé que ça hinhin...

Vos reviews m'ont beaucoup plus et je suis contente d'être à la hauteur de vos attentes. J'espère que ça continuera ainsi =)

**( Pour ce chapitre, j'ai écouté Queen et Nirvana )**

* * *

**CHAPITRE DEUX : CHEWING-GUM**

La pièce est bruyante.

Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer.

Je prends une profonde respiration et je regarde l'horloge au-dessus du tableau noir : _15h55_. Les cours finissent dans une heure et je n'ai toujours rien dessiné. _Il_ ne me parle pas. Je ne _lui_ parle pas. C'est très bien comme ça. Mais je voudrais qu'il ne me parle _pas du tout_.

Et comment il ose me dire accro aux sucettes quand lui ne mange que ces pâtes à mâcher qui donnent mal à la mâchoire ?

Je soupire et me passe une main dans mes cheveux. Elle tape contre le crayon qui les tient attaché. J'aime les pics à cheveux. En fait, Jacob m'en a offert un pour mes onze ans. Il est en bois, un bois dans lequel il a sculpté mon pic. Puis lui et Ren ont ensuite acheté une perle pour me l'attacher au sommet du pic. J'adore ce pic. Mais je ne le mettrai que pour les grandes occasions, je ne veux surtout pas l'abîmer...

« Isabella, ton dessin avance ? » Une voix me tire de mes pensées et je lève la tête, plutôt surprise.

Et je ne devrais pas l'être. Surprise je veux dire. Parce que dans un cour, c'est normal qu'un professeur nous suive. J'aime bien cette maîtresse. Non, _professeur _vu que je suis au collège maintenant. Elle ressemble un peu à ma mère. Ses yeux sont gris, mais un peu plus foncés. Alors que les yeux de maman était d'un gris au temps patraque – un gris où le temps n'arrive pas à se décider s'il doit pleuvoir ou pas. Où il y a des nuages mais des nuages _clairs_ \- ceux de ma professeur sont d'un gris orage. En fait, c'est ce que j'essaie de dessiner.

Ma professeur s'appelle Mme Dwyer et elle est un peu... _survoltée_. J'aime ses cours parce qu'on voit qu'elle adore ce qu'elle fait. Et pendant que ses yeux orages sondent mon dessin qui n'a que quelques coups de crayon, je regarde sa peau hâlée et ses cheveux blonds. Elle est jolie. _Très très jolie._

« Qu'essayes-tu de représenter ? Je vois un ciel mais il y a une forme dessus et dessous que je ne comprends pas... pourquoi ton ciel est-il au centre Isabella ? » Elle me demande finalement.

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure. Je n'ai pas mangé de sucette depuis midi. J'en ai tellement envie d'une... au coca-cola cette fois. C'est rare, je ne prends que rarement ce goût, mais là j'en ai envie. _Beaucoup._

« C'est comme ça que je vois la mort et la vie Madame » Je lui réponds seulement.

Elle me jette un coup d'oeil surpris et j'arrive presque à lire dans ses pensées. Elle doit se demander comment une fillette de onze ans peut déjà penser à la mort. On m'a déjà servi ce regard plusieurs fois. Jacob et Ren par exemple, mais surtout Billy. Papa n'y fait pas trop attention.

J'entends un bruit et je tourne la tête vers ma professeur qui, sans décoller ses yeux de mon dessin, prend un tabouret derrière elle et le fait glisser à côté de ma chaise pour s'asseoir dessus.

« Est-ce que ce sont des yeux que je vois Bella ? » Elle semble hésitante, et ses doigts effleurent mes yeux esquissés. Je remarque qu'elle m'appelle Bella. Mon dessin doit sérieusement l'inquiéter parce qu'elle m'appelle habituellement Isabella exprès pour m'embêter ( elle sait qu'entre mon prénom et moi, c'est une vraie allergie )

Alors, j'hausse les épaules. Elle a compris. Pourquoi mieux lui expliquer ? Elle contemple mon dessin avec un mélange de curiosité et de... je ne sais pas. Un autre truc. Un autre _sentiment_.

J'entends des rires à côté de moi et je profite que la professeur regarde mon dessin pour jeter un œil vers l'endroit d'où viennent ces rires. Des filles de ma classe de peinture, ou peut-être pas parce que je ne les connais pas, regardent par la fenêtre et se chuchotent des choses que je ne parviens pas à entendre.

À côté, il y a la classe de photographie et de poterie. Et il y a _lui_. J'entends une brune glousser et chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de la blonde qui rougie et qui lui tape brutalement l'épaule, ce qui fait basculer la brune qui rigole encore plus. Elles haussent le ton et je parviens à les entendre un peu.

« Tente ta chance Tanya ! T'as son âge, t'es jolie comme tout et en plus tu fais de super belles photos ! T'es talentueuse alors sers-toi de ça » Sa copine brune donne des encouragements à la blonde, apparemment appelée Tanya.

Tanya semble hésitante. Même de dos j'imagine son expression, ses yeux posés sur le garçon qui la met dans cet état, parce que bon, c'est _forcément_ un garçon non ? Je regarde rapidement Madame Dwyer qui est encore absorbée dans mon dessin pour reporter mon attention sur ces deux filles. Je me dis que ça doit être bien d'être amie avec quelqu'un. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amie _fille_. Elles m'ont toujours fui, et encore plus depuis la mort de maman, enfin, sauf quand je sortais mes sucettes.

« Mais il est... il est inaccessible non ? Je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure et il pensait qu'à ses chewing-gum qu'il avait paumé Chelsea... alors tu vois mes chances » Tanya prend la parole en soupirant et quand j'entends ce qu'elle dit, je comprends. Je sais qui elle aime bien car à part moi et mes sucettes et une certaine autre _personne_, personne n'aime autant le sucre. Du moins dans mes connaissances.

« Edward est différent. Peut-être que c'est juste de la timidité Tan » La Chelsea est définitivement tenace car elle et ses encouragements ne s'arrêtent pas.

Pourtant, au-delà de mon exaspération que je ressens envers ses filles timides devant de simples garçons, je pense comprendre, et entendre son prénom que j'évite ordinairement de prononcer me met mal à l'aise. Chelsea et Tanya, qui font partie du club de photographie – je le sais maintenant – mais qui sont juste là parce que les cours de peinture sont un deuxième choix qu'elles ont choisi, - je le sais maintenant aussi du coup - poursuivent leur discussion plus discrètement. Je n'arrive plus à les entendre et c'est tant mieux parce que je dois dessiner et je n'arrivais pas à décrocher de leur discussion.

Ma professeur lève les yeux vers moi au moment même où je tourne la tête pour regarder mon tableau.

« Je ne comprends pas ton dessin Bella. Peux-tu me l'expliquer ? Tu semblais rêveuse depuis un certain temps et je pourrai t'aider... mais plus facilement si je comprends où tu souhaites en venir » Elle me dit cette phrase en effectuant un geste vers ma création.

Je ne veux pas lui dire. Si je lui dis, elle comprendra que j'ai menti sur ma situation familiale. Et elle aura le même regard sur moi que les habitants de Forks qui sont tous tellement peinés de voir la _petite_ Swan sans maman. Peut-être que je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce regard avant, mais j'ai au moins compris que l'attitude des autres avait changé envers moi. Et donc leurs manières de me regarder. À la fin, ils avaient tous le même regard. Papa y a mis un mot dessus plus tard, après que, saoul, il ait hurlé à Billy _de ne pas, de ne surtout pas avoir pitié de lui alors qu'il était le plus mal placé pour ça. _

_Pitié_.

C'est ça que je ne veux pas voir dans leurs regards. Et c'est sans doute pourquoi j'ai quitté Forks. Je suis venue ici pour qu'on me traite normalement, et pas comme une pauvre enfant seulement élevée par un père détruit.

Le pire, c'est que je suis sûre que, dans mon école, il devait y avoir d'autres élèves comme moi qui n'avaient qu'un père, qu'une mère, ou même aucun parent. Mais parce que je suis la fille du Chef de la Police de Forks et parce que Forks est comme une _grande famille_, la mort de maman était forcément beaucoup plus grave. Je pense que ça aussi je n'ai pas aimé.

« L'oeil au-dessus du ciel représente la mort qui nous regarde madame. En dessous, c'est la vie qui regarde la mort, c'est tout » Je mens, encore.

L'oeil au-dessus du ciel représente maman qui me regarde, moi et papa. Et l'oeil en-dessous, c'est papa, qui a besoin de maman. C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de madame Dwyer pour faire mon dessin. Je ne me souviens plus trop de la couleur des yeux de maman, je sais la décrire, mais la couleur ne me revient pas _précisément_. La couleur des yeux de mon professeur s'y rapproche le plus pourtant, alors j'ai besoin d'elle pour peindre l'oeil. Mais mon mensonge n'est pas si faux que ça : maman est la mort, papa est la vie.

Mon professeur acquiesce et me donne quelques conseils. Seulement, je ne m'en servirai pas, même s'ils sont bien. Ce dessin reflète mon état d'esprit, je ne dois rien laisser m'influencer. Après quelques minutes, Mme Dwyer repart s'occuper des autres élèves qui ont été délaissés.

Je regarde mon dessin et je me rends pas vraiment compte mais dans un angle, angle que forme mon ciel au centre de la feuille et la bordure de celle-ci, dans la partie de la vie, à droite, je dessine un _troisième_ œil. J'essaie de lui donner la forme que j'ai dû mal à représenter mais que je veux absolument réussir; elle doit être fidèle. Après quelques minutes de gommage et de mine taillée et de traits effacés, je suis enfin satisfaite. La couleur maintenant.

Je prends sans hésitation la peinture verte et jaune que je verse sur ma palette et après y avoir rajouté un peu d'eau pour _diluer _la peinture, je mélange pour obtenir la couleur souhaitée. Je m'arme de mon plus fin pinceau et doucement, je trempe les cheveux de mon pinceau dans la couleur que j'ai créé pour la poser méticuleusement dans l'iris de l'oeil. Après l'avoir bien étalé, je trempe mon pinceau dans de l'eau pour me débarrasser de la peinture et le tremper ensuite dans le noir pour faire la pupille.

Je me recule après avoir posé mon pinceau dans l'eau pour regarder le résultat. Et j'ai mal au ventre.

_Edward._

_Edward Cullen._ Je l'ai connu quand j'avais sept ans, et j'étais en CE1.

Edward m'avait aidé à décoller mes doigts après que de la Super Glue me soit tombée sur la main un jour que je faisais de l'art plastique. Je ne savais pas quoi en penser, et je ne sais toujours pas quoi en penser, mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que les autres filles savaient quoi en penser, elles, parce que je les voyais agir vraiment bizarrement quand il passait à côté d'elles.

Il avait deux ans de plus que moi, et était nouveau dans notre école primaire de Forks où tout le monde se connaissait depuis le premier jour de la maternelle. J'étais la première élève qu'il avait rencontré ici, et même si je me disais que c'était une gentille personne, c'était avant qu'il ne me pique ma sucette. Je l'ai à moitié pardonné quand il m'a donné en échange un chewing-gum à la menthe verte drôlement bon. Puis définitivement quand le directeur nous a retrouvé mouillés dans la cour et que, furieux, il voulait appeler nos parents pour _désobéissance_ et _effronterie _mais Edward a réussi à nous sauver tous les deux en disant que j'avais très _très_ mal à la main et que comme _monsieur_ ne venait pas, il m'a emmené ici pour m'aider. Comme il se dépêchait, _parce que oui, il était vraiment beaucoup inquiet pour moi_, il a ouvert trop rapidement le robinet qui nous a arrosé et qui nous a pris par surprise.

Je pensais que le directeur n'allait pas le croire; mais après s'être épongé le front avec un mouchoir en tissu marron, il a abandonné. Je pense qu'il a vu combien Edward promettait d'être têtu et qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de se disputer.

Et têtu, Edward l'est _beaucoup_.

Les premiers mois à Forks, il était proche de moi. En fait, il était tout le temps avec moi. Et puis plus l'année avançait, plus Edward s'écartait de moi pour aller jouer et discuter avec d'autres garçons et d'autres filles - elles devaient être _vraiment vraiment_ heureuses - mais il n'a quand même jamais arrêté de me parler.

En fait, c'est bizarre. Il essayait de faire en sorte que jamais je me sente seule je crois, alors que, franchement, je suis habituée et ça ne me fait rien. Je suis pas une fille délicate. Et puis je ne me faisais pas d'illusion : Edward était un grand, un CM1, comment pouvait-il être toujours avec une CE1, une _gamine _? C'était définitivement la _honte_ assurée pour lui, et moi ça me gênait cette attention qui était sur lui mais sur moi aussi du coup.

Pourtant, même s'il s'est éloigné, Edward me saluait _toujours_ le matin et dans la journée il venait parfois me tirer les cheveux mais pas méchamment et à la fin de la journée, il me cherchait encore pour me dire _« Ciao Sweety. Je te vois demain hein ? »_ Il m'énervait tellement à un moment que je pensais que cette phrase qu'il me disait tout le temps à la fin de la journée était en fait une question cachée et que derrière il voulait que je réponde : « Non. Demain je reviens pas. Ni jamais. Tu peux m'oublier et jouer tranquillement maintenant » Je pensais vraiment qu'il voulait que je dise ça à un moment. Mais j'ai appris plus tard que non.

Je l'ai appris peu après la mort de maman. Il faut savoir qu'Edward a une famille parfaite contrairement à la mienne. Ses parents s'aiment et le montrent, ils sont affectueux et vraiment très gentils. Ce sont des gens chauds. Contrairement aux miens. Bref, tout le monde connaissait Esmée et Carlisle Cullen. Et comme ses parents, Edward _adore_ le contact. C'est pourquoi je l'évite _toujours_. C'est sérieusement une maladie chez lui, on pourrait croire qu'il est en manque d'affection parce qu'il touche tout le monde et que c'est le contraire, moi, tout le temps froide, qui suis en surdose d'affection.

En fait, j'ai compris qu'Edward était plus qu'un jeune délinquant qui met le feu à des boîtes aux lettres et qui vole des sucettes aux petites filles. Edward _comprend_ tout, tout simplement.

Maman est morte un an après notre rencontre. La nouvelle de sa mort a très vite circulé. À cause de mon père, déjà, qui a immédiatement pris congé de son travail et que juste après il s'est évanoui dans un bar après avoir frappé un autre client, et aussi parce que personne n'est capable de garder des secrets à Forks, même les médecins, et c'est pas normal.

Le lendemain, à l'école – j'y suis quand même allée parce que maman m'a toujours dit de_ « __ne jamais_ _manquer l'école_._ C'est bien trop important_ _»_ et que papa me faisait plutôt peur – tout le monde me fuyait. Je me suis sentie mal. Je veux dire, c'est pas la première fois que je me retrouvais seule, mais juste, c'était différent. D'habitude, c'est juste parce que je suis introvertie et que je ne fais pas d'effort pour avoir des amis, mais là c'était... les enfants de ma classe et de l'école m'évitaient comme si j'étais malade. Ils savaient pas quoi faire, ils avaient un regard que je n'aimais pas, et que je déteste toujours autant.

Pourtant Edward est venu. Il s'est conduit comme d'habitude. À la différence qu'il m'avait donné deux chewing-gum ce jour-là, et pas un. J'ai refusé de le regarder un long moment, alors qu'il me parlait de tout et de rien, parce que j'avais peur de ses yeux et de ce que j'allais voir en eux. Pourtant, quand j'ai finalement regardé, il avait les mêmes yeux que d'habitude. Ils brillaient, ils étaient joueurs et ils avaient conservé la même _lueur_ qu'il avait toujours quand il me regardait et ce depuis notre rencontre. J'ai parlé avec lui ce jour-là. _Vraiment beaucoup_ parlé. J'ai même _ri_. Et quand mon temps habituel s'est écoulé, il m'a décoiffé avec sa main fraîche et s'est éloigné pour rejoindre sa bande qui le regardait de loin et qui l'a repris avec beaucoup de plaisir.

Billy et Jacob m'ont soutenu, moi et papa, à la mort de maman. Mais jamais autant qu'Edward.

Pourtant il n'a pas été aussi présent que Jake. Je pense que la différence c'était que Jake savait ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on perd un parent, une mère, alors je pense qu'il pleurait la mort de sa mère plus que la mort de la mienne et je le consolais plus qu'il ne me consolait. Edward me faisait oublier tout ça. Il semblait connaître mes désirs les plus profonds rien qu'en regardant mes yeux.

Edward s'est montré doux avec moi jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse l'école primaire pour commencer le collège, j'étais alors en fin CE2, c'était l'année où j'avais perdu maman.

Pour son dernier jour à l'école, Edward m'a suivi partout pour une sucette. Et comme il est têtu, mais que moi aussi, ça a duré longtemps. En fait, j'aurais pu lui passer, pour qu'il me fiche la paix.

Mais je n'ai pas voulu après ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là à la cantine.

Il y avait de la glace au chocolat et parce que _j'adore_ la glace et que _j'adore_ le chocolat, je m'en suis mise de partout autour de la bouche. Edward m'a vu et est venu pour me nettoyer la bouche avec une serviette en papier et de l'eau. Il m'a touché _longtemps_. Je n'ai pas du tout _du_ _tout_ aimé. D'habitude, bien qu'il me touche au moins deux fois par jour, ça reste très rapide, et à part le premier jour où il m'a nettoyé ma main de la colle, il ne m'a jamais trituré aussi longtemps. Et puis il s'est comporté comme si j'avais _quatre_ _ans_. Je l'ai repoussé et je suis partie, j'étais énervée et mal à l'aise parce que tout le monde nous regardait en chuchotant.

Pour ma sucette, Edward a dit qu'il serait prêt à me passer tout son stock de chewing-gum préféré. J'ai hésité, parce que bon, j'aime bien ses chewing-gum mais ma _dignité_ – maman m'a dit un jour ce que c'était quand je l'ai entendu à la télévision – n'est pas à _vendre_. Il m'a suivi jusqu'à chez moi mais je l'ai ignoré. Je suis rentrée dans ma maison sans un regard pour lui et je pensais qu'il allait se lasser mais comme il osait pas rentrer sans mon père, il s'est planté dans le jardin et m'a appelé. Je l'ai ignoré et j'ai goûté. Puis j'ai pris une sucette et j'ai regardé s'il était parti parce que je l'entendais plus, mais non, il était juste assis dans l'herbe à jouer avec pendant qu'il fixait ma fenêtre avec des yeux _concentrés_. Comme s'il pouvait voler et rentrer dans ma chambre par la seule force de sa pensée. Sur le coup je me suis demandée comment il savait où était ma chambre, mais je me suis alors souvenue qu'il y a quelques mois j'avais dessiné une énorme sucette sur ma vitre avec un stylo. Le problème c'est que je pensais pouvoir l'effacer après, mais j'ai découvert que c'était un stylo indélébile. Jake avait rigolé toute la journée.

Les heures sont passées et je n'ai même pas vérifié s'il était encore là ou pas parce que déjà, je ne me souvenais plus de l'affaire et aussi parce que ça paraissait évident. Qui resterait des heures devant une maison pour une sucette qu'on trouve de partout ? Bon, j'en aurais été capable. Mais Edward aime plus les chewing-gum. Et je sais que moi, pour un chewing-gum, je n'aurai pas été aussi têtue. Puis j'ai entendu la voiture de papa se garer et j'ai regardé par ma fenêtre et il y avait Edward. Il jouait encore avec l'herbe. Il faisait nuit et froid en plus. Je me suis sentie mal à j'allais descendre mais mon père était dans l'allée et il regardait Edward avec curiosité. Je me suis dit que j'allais plutôt rester là. C'était la première fois qu'Edward rencontrait mon père. Et ça m'a fait bizarre. J'étais... stressée ? Non, _nerveuse_... nerveuse oui. Et je me sentais timide. De là où j'étais, j'ai pu apercevoir Edward se lever, éclairé par la lumière de la terrasse, et saluer mon père avec un grand _grand_ sourire. Je pense que mon père a plutôt aimé. Puis ils ont discuté avant que je vois mon père jeter un coup d'oeil à ma fenêtre, soupirer, dire un truc à Edward et de rentrer dans la maison, pendant qu'Edward regardait mon père s'éloigner. Il semblait pensif puis je l'ai vu hausser ses épaules. Je me suis demandée à quoi il pouvait penser.

De ce que je me souviens, l'affaire s'est conclue ainsi : mon père n'était pas content, et fatigué, et comme il voulait en finir le plus vite possible, il m'a dit qu'aussi dingue on pouvait être tous les deux pour une fichue sucette, je devais maintenant en passer une à Edward pour qu'il puisse déguerpir. Il a finalement appelé les parents d'Edward pour qu'ils viennent le chercher car il ne voulait pas qu'Edward rentre seul dans le noir et il ne voulait pas me laisser de nuit dans la maison non plus. Je suis descendue et j'ai passé une sucette au coca à Edward de mauvaise foie.

Je pensais qu'il allait crier victoire. Mais il a pris la sucette sans un regard pour elle et n'a fait que me fixer droit dans les yeux avec un sourire peiné je pense. Peut-être que je l'avais blessé. Ou peut-être pas. Il a finit par me tirer légèrement les cheveux, hésitant – peut-être que mon rejet dans la journée lui a fait bizarre – et m'a chuchoté que _« j'étais dure à attraper »_. Quelques minutes plus tard, ses parents sont arrivés. J'ai rencontré Carlisle et Esmée pour la première fois et ils semblaient désolés pour moi. J'ai beaucoup aimé Esmée et ses cheveux caramels.

Depuis, Edward et moi, on ne s'est plus vus. Sauf hier, et je me demande encore comment c'est possible - je veux dire, je croyais qu'il étudiait à _Forks_, pas à _Seattle_ \- mais la réponse peut attendre, je pense.

Et je pense aussi que vu combien Edward est affectueux, Tanya a ses chances.

J'ai réussi à peindre pendant que je pensais et ça a eu son effet. Mon œuvre est simple, mais je la trouve belle et elle veut dire beaucoup pour moi. Je sais déjà que je l'afficherai dans ma chambre. La cloche sonne enfin, et Mme Dwyer voit mon air satisfait avec soulagement. Elle devait avoir peur que je ne finisse pas à temps.

Mais je ne veux pas quitter la salle maintenant. Je m'y sens bien. L'odeur de la peinture mélangée à celle des crayons inlassablement taillés tout au long de la journée m'est devenue familière. Dés que je viens ici, même si je suis agitée, je me calme immédiatement. Tournant la tête vers la même fenêtre que tout à l'heure, cette fois-ci vide, je regarde le ciel orangé. Le soleil se couche et je me sens étrangement triste. Quand je vois le soleil se coucher, je me sens toujours très triste. Je crois que c'est le orange en fait. Je trouve que c'est une couleur triste, même si je l'aime bien au final.

Mme Dwyer est une gentille personne. Si elle n'était pas mariée, j'aurais aimée qu'elle rencontre mon papa. Je suis sûre qu'elle l'aurait aidée. Elle est aussi un peu naïve je trouve parce que bon, elle me laisse rester seule ici même si le cours est terminé. Elle doit penser que je ne ferai rien, que je ne volerai rien ou que je ne casserai rien. C'est vrai; mais pas tout le monde ferait ça.

Distraitement, je prends ma sucette au coca de ma poche, enlève l'emballage marron pour le jeter dans la corbeille en métal à côté de moi et je la fourre rapidement dans ma bouche, pressée. Cette fois-ci, c'est une petite Chupa Chups, les grandes gênaient mes mouvements dans la poche de ma salopette. J'attache à nouveau mes cheveux à l'aide de mon crayon et reprenant mon petit pinceau, je m'occupe du ciel sur mon tableau. Je prends du bleu clair et je décide d'y mettre du orange.

Un orange-jaune même.

Comme une lumière qui descend de la mort vers les vivants. Je veux dire, je ne veux pas qu'on voit la mort d'une mauvaise manière, parce que si on y réfléchit bien, en quoi la mort est-elle horrible ? La mort est le résultat de monstrueuses choses comme les maladies, les catastrophes... s'il n'y avait pas de mort, on souffrirait éternellement non ? Ce serait l'Enfer sans la mort : souffrir éternellement. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on est déjà mort, on a plus de solution pour échapper à cette souffrance sans fin. La mort devrait être perçue comme un soulagement. Maman devait être soulagée quand elle s'est sentie partir. Parce qu'elle a souffert apparemment.

« C'est beau Bella. Tu es de plus en plus douée »

Je sursaute, parce que la voix qui a chuchoté à mon oreille m'a pris par surprise. Je me retourne lentement pour croiser les yeux de chat que je connais depuis des années maintenant. Ses dents blanches brillent dans la pénombre que j'ai laissé car j'aime le noir et la nuit. Les quelques rayons orangés du soleil font étinceler ses cheveux qui ont la couleur du cuivre, de l'or, et qui semblent avoir la douceur, non, la _texture_, du satin.

Pour la première fois, je me dis qu'Edward est mignon. Ou... _beau_. Ses yeux semblent encore plus translucides que d'habitude, même si je perçois de légères tâches vertes claires et jaunes proches de sa pupille. C'est ce jaune que je voudrais représenter sur mon tableau. Je fais balader ma sucette dans ma bouche, pensivement, à l'aide de ma langue.

Je vois son sourire s'agrandir. Et je comprends, je crois.

Rapidement, je place ma main sur ma bouche en évitant de me faire mal quand même et je tiens férocement le bâton de ma sucette. Je sens qu'il va me la piquer.

« Si tu me prends ma sucette je te pardonnerai pas Edward... » je le menace et il hausse un sourcil.

J'ai pas l'air très convaincante, surtout qu'il est beaucoup plus grand. Il a treize ans et demie après tout. Dire que j'ai seulement onze ans !

Il s'approche de mon visage et lentement, crée une bulle verte avec son chewing-gum habituel, à la menthe. Je pense que c'est sa manière de me dire qu'il n'est pas le moins du monde impressionné. Alors, sans réfléchir, j'enlève ma main de mon bâton et essaie de crever sa bulle avec. C'est idiot. Parce que bon, la bulle est fichue, mais j'ai du chewing-gum sur la bâton maintenant.

Edward éclate de rire. Et je râle. Mais ça va parce que j'ai presque fini ma sucette, comme ça je peux séparer le bonbon du bâton avec mes dents et jeter le bâton à la poubelle. C'est la dixième sucette que je mange ici, et je crois que Mme Dwyer devient comme mon père et Jacob. Elle commence à me surveiller, parce qu'elle a vu les bâtons à la poubelle et tout le monde dans l'école sait maintenant que j'en suis accro. Edward prend le même tabouret que ma professeur plus tôt et le positionne à côté de ma chaise, face à mon tableau. Il le regarde. Et je me sens nerveuse.

« Tu aimes ? » Je demande après quelques minutes de silence. L'avis d'Edward est important pour moi, plus que celui de la professeur dans un sens en fait.

« C'est superbe Sweety. Ton ciel est un mélange de couleur qu'on pourrait seulement avoir en photographie après des heures de retouchage. Tu es très forte pour les mélanges » Il me dit tout ça en me montrant le mélange orange-jaune que j'ai essayé de rendre unique pour donner un sentiment de solitude à ceux qui le voient. Je sais que le gris donne cette impression, plus que l'orange, ce que je trouve bizarre, mais je dois prendre en compte les goûts de tout le monde. Alors j'ai inséré une mini touche de gris qu'on voit à peine, mais je pense que ça marcherait.

Je remonte mes manches pleines de peinture parce que j'ai chaud et le pinceau à la bouche, je trempe mon index dans mon mélange bleu-gris que j'essuie rapidement sur ma vieille salopette en jean qui ne me sert plus et ainsi enlever le trop plein de peinture sur mon index et je l'étale de manière frénétique sur mon ciel. Concentrée, des mèches de cheveux retenus par mon crayon me tombent doucement sur la nuque et sur mes joues. Le soleil tape dans mes cheveux roux et j'ai mal aux yeux parce que l'orange-rougeâtre produit par le soleil sur mes cheveux m'éblouit le coin de l'oeil gauche.

Puis, je sens une main fraîche dans mes cheveux. J'essaie de mettre mon malaise de côté et je continue à peindre. Edward effleure ma nuque et mes joues en ramenant mes cheveux vers le haut. Il essaie de me recoiffer. Sur le coup, ça me fait sourire, et j'essaie d'oublier le frisson étrange qui me parcourt et la boule de feu dans mon ventre. Il enlève mon crayon pendant que je trempe mon petit doigt dans un gris clair. J'aime utiliser mes mains. L'odeur de mon shampoing flotte dans la salle après que mes cheveux se soient libérés. J'entends une profonde inspiration mais ça ne me préoccupe pas tant que ça, je dois rester concentrée sur l'oeil de maman. Je _dois_ réussir la couleur.

Je sais qu'il tient mes longs cheveux roux dans ses mains. Je sais aussi qu'il ne sait sûrement aussi pas quoi en faire. Je souris encore, mon petit pinceau encore dans la bouche. Puis je sens mes cheveux être triturés d'une étrange manière et quand je me retourne, curieuse, je vois Edward qui les a entouré autour de son cou, comme une écharpe.

Choquée, je le fixe, la bouche ouverte, mon pinceau en tombe de ma bouche.

« Il fait froid non ? » C'est tout ce qu'il me dit. Et il hausse les épaules.

Rageusement, je donne un coup de coude à ma longue chevelure aux reflets rouges au soleil et ils s'enlèvent lentement du coup d'Edward pour retomber jusqu'au bas de mon dos.

Il me fixe, lui et ses yeux translucides, et moi aussi je le fixe, agacée. Finalement je me rassois. Je suis encore plus agacée parce que je l'ai laissé me toucher alors que je n'aime pas ça mais parce qu'il m'avait fait un compliment je l'ai laissé faire, mais je suis aussi énervée parce que maintenant j'ai les mains sales et je ne peux donc plus attacher mes cheveux.

Et _hors de question_ qu'il me touche encore les cheveux. En fait, je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi énervée. Juste, ce qu'il a fait m'a mis hors de moi. Et purée, mes cheveux me gênent là.

Quelques secondes après, je le vois tendre sa main vers ma taille pour saisir une mèche qui pend. Je la gifle, lui laissant une traînée jaune-orangée sur le dos de la main.

« Si tu me touches encore, je te coupe la main » Je lui assène ces mots avec méchanceté.

Il plisse les yeux et ses lèvres, d'habitude pleines, sont pincées. Il a pas l'air content aussi. Ce que je comprends pas. C'est lui qui fait toujours tout pour me mettre hors de moi.

« Je t'ai jamais fait de mal Bella alors pourquoi t'es toujours sur tes gardes ? Je peux savoir pourquoi je ne suis toujours pas autorisé à toucher tes foutus cheveux alors qu'on se connait depuis le CE1 ? » Il me dit ça en penchant sa tête pâle sur le côté, et je trouve son expression méchante.

Je suis étonnée par son langage. C'est la première fois que je l'entends parler comme ça, et c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse en plus. Je prends une profonde respiration et je me recule. Je n'aime pas sa façon d'être là, maintenant, et il est bien trop proche de moi je trouve.

« C'est de ta faute Edward. Et ne parle pas comme ça. Si tu es en colère, pars. Ici, je veux rester tranquille » Je lui réponds ça calmement pendant que je me retourne vers mon tableau, lui montrant mon dos.

Je l'entends soupirer et je souris. _Encore_. Exaspérer les gens a toujours le même effet sur moi. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû cette fois, parce que je crois qu'Edward m'a vu sourire. J'ai dû sourire un peu trop longtemps car il a eu le temps de se lever et se positionner à côté de mon tableau, face à moi. Je lève les yeux vers lui et la pièce est maintenant vraiment sombre. Le soleil a disparu, et le bleu a succédé au orange du couché.

_Crépuscule_.

Mais je vois encore ses yeux qui brillent comme mon chat Haribo dans le noir. Il semble triste, et je suis encore une fois étonnée. Edward est émotif, beaucoup même en ce moment. Du moins, plus qu'avant. Enfin, ça faisait deux ans depuis notre dernière rencontre, bien sûr qu'il a changé. Je vois l'ombre de son bras qui se tend et quelques secondes après, je sens sa main effleurer mon menton. Je ne comprends pas, je suis surprise, et je me sens bizarre, alors je recule et le seul bruit dans cette pièce sombre à part nos respirations, la mienne, calme et celle, plus saccadée, d'Edward, est le bruit de ma chaise qui racle le sol de manière précipitée.

J'entends son bras retomber le long de son corps.

« Tu es tellement cruelle Sweety.. » Ce sont les derniers mots qu'il m'adresse, et le ton est brisé. Comme s'il assène une vérité qu'il savait depuis longtemps mais qu'il la confirmait seulement maintenant.

Je l'entends partir et je me sens bizarre. Vide ? Je sens que mon cœur se transforme en éponge. Mon poul est plus rapide mais mon sang semble s'être arrêté de circuler et mon cœur essai de pomper et absorber le sang qui n'arrive plus. _Panique_. _Peur_. Les mots d'Edward me terrifient et je me lève, et je voudrais l'appeler mais il est parti et ma gorge est sèche, étroite.

Je me rassois et les yeux levés sur le ciel à l'extérieur, je laisse le froid me saisir.

**-o**

La semaine est passée et Edward n'est pas venu me voir.

Je me sens coupable. Mais pourquoi je me sentirais coupable alors que je n'ai _rien fait _? Je pensais qu'il savait maintenant depuis le temps que j'avais le contact en horreur. Je ne supporte pas quand les gens me touchent. Ça me file la chair de poule. Surtout venant de lui, même si ça ne semble pas me dégoûter.

Mais je me sens quand même coupable. Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je vais m'excuser. Je suis sûre qu'il se fiche de ce qui s'est passé et qu'il a déjà oublié alors si j'y vais, il se moquera de moi en faisant éclater une bulle de chewing-gum devant mon visage. Il est _malpoli_.

C'est l'heure du repas, et demain c'est le week-end. Presque tout le monde part, sauf ceux qui ne peuvent pas. Dont moi. De toute façon, je préfère rester ici. Je parle à Charlie tous les soirs et il ne déprime pas. Au contraire, je trouve qu'il a l'air un peu mieux. Donc ça me rassure et je peux me permettre d'attendre les vacances pour le voir. Quant à Ren et Jacob, ils vont venir me voir mais ils ne me prendront pas avec eux parce qu'ils ont un rendez-vous juste après. J'y crois pas trop, je pense qu'ils veulent juste être tous les deux et ne pas _s'embarrasser_ d'une _gamine_.

Il fait beau aujourd'hui. J'ai décidé de porter une robe bleu foncée pour l'occasion. Elle n'a pas de décolleté, elle a des manches longues et m'arrive jusqu'au genou. En fait, elle est très simple, mais je l'aime beaucoup parce que quand je tourne, elle fait un joli cercle autour de moi. Et je peux même mettre mes converses bleus clairs avec du coup parce que ça va ensemble. Journée toute en bleu. Comme le ciel. J'ai laissé mes longs cheveux roux ondulés lâchés aujourd'hui.

Je crois que je suis de bonne humeur. Même si j'ai un peu mal au ventre depuis hier soir.

Comme à Forks, je n'ai pas d'amis ou pas tout à fait. Les filles ne m'aiment pas et je comprends pas – je veux dire, elles ne sont pas au courant à propos de maman – et les garçons, à part me jeter des coups d'oeil parfois, ils m'ignorent. Ça m'énerve tellement, _tellement_. Mais pour me consoler, je me dis qu'au moins j'évite les faux amis. Mes seuls amis ici c'est Mme Dwyer et Edvard Munch. J'adore son tableau "Le Cri". En fait, depuis que je l'ai découvert, j'essaie de toujours passer devant, même si je dois faire d'énormes détours. Et parfois je mange tout simplement là-bas, dans le couloir, sur le sol rouge. Et je regarde son tableau pendant des heures en me demandant quel était le but du peintre à part nous surprendre et nous angoisser. En tout cas, ses couleurs sont joyeuses. J'ai remarqué qu'on avait le même point de vue : des couleurs vives pour l'angoisse, et la présence du orange qui est pour moi une couleur triste. Du coup, ça me réconforte car je me dis que le monde de l'art donne une chance à tout le monde et que moi aussi je pourrai peut-être un jour devenir aussi connue que lui.

Je me dirige donc vers le couloir qui a mon tableau préféré mais je m'arrête car j'entends des rires. Je trouve ça inhabituel, il n'y a d'habitude personne dans ce couloir. Et en plus il fait beau, tout le monde devrait profiter du soleil.

Mais je m'avance et je vois des adolescents. Parmi eux, je voix des cheveux cuivrés. _Edward_.

_Il_ est là. Avec deux filles et un autre garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Je reconnais immédiatement les deux filles, blonde et brune : La Tanya et la Chelsea de la dernière fois. Ma gorge se serre et je comprends ce qui se passe parce que Tanya et Edward ont l'air proches. Mais genre, très _très_ proches.

Si Jacob était là, il m'aurait tapoté l'épaule et m'aurait dit que c'est l'âge, surtout qu'à cet âge c'est de la _curiosité_. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est de la curiosité... Tanya semble savoir ce qu'elle fait avec ses mains sur les hanches d'Edward et Edward aussi semble comprendre. C'est pas comme avec avec Jessica et Mike qui semblaient maladroits.

La sucette dans ma bouche perd son goût. Pourtant, c'est mon parfum préféré. _Framboise_.

Edward rit, et il est adossé sur le mur qui fait face à _mon_ tableau.

J'ai la tête qui tourne, j'ai mal au cœur. Je sais qu'il suffit que l'un d'eux tourne la tête pour me voir mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. C'est étrange. Mes pieds semblent coller au sol. _Colle_. Le couloir, rouge, me fait aussi mal aux yeux et il semble plus étroit que d'habitude.

De loin, j'observe. De loin, je vois Tanya s'approcher d'Edward et coller son corps qui a de jolies courbes, courbes que je n'ai pas encore, sur celui d'Edward. De loin, je vois Tanya embrasser Edward. Je la vois embrasser le garçon qui a décollé mes doigts. Le garçon qui me suivait partout pour une sucette. Le garçon qui me donnait ses chewing-gum favoris avec joie quand je me sentais mal. Le garçon qui me parlait tous les jours pour ne pas que je me sente mal. Le garçon qui m'a aidé à surmonter la mort de ma mère sans trop de douleur. Le garçon qui voit en moi du talent. La garçon qui me donne confiance en moi. Le garçon qui m'appelle _Sweety_. Le garçon qui peut me toucher sans que je veuille vomir. Le garçon qui me fait rire. Le garçon qui a été mon premier ami.

_Ce_ garçon. Et je sens quelque chose d'humide sur mes joues brûlantes. Les yeux écarquillés, je tends ma main vers ma joue et je vois avec surprise des larmes. Je n'ai _jamais_ pleuré. Même pour la mort de maman.

Je vois Edward serrer cette fille dans ses bras pendant qu'ils s'embrassent et je sens que quelque chose en moi qui se casse. Petit à petit. Comme un château de carte ou un domino.

Mon enfance part en même temps que la sienne. Et mon innocence est brisée en même temps que la sienne.

Edward et ses chewing-gum.

_Répugnant_.

* * *

Alors alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? ***stresse***

À chaque fois que je me relis, je vois des fautes, et je suis de moins en moins satisfaite... j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et encore merci beaucoup pour vos reviews. Elles éclairent mes journées ennuyeuses ^^

Vous aimez Edward ? Et Bella, qu'en pensez-vous ? D'après vous... qui est Mme Dwyer ? ;-)

**Booowty**'


	4. Chapitre 3 : Sucre

**Hellooô !**

Voici le troisième chapitre. Enfin. Celui-ci m'a pris du temps... faut dire que c'est bientôt la fin des vacances alors bon, c'est dur de tout concilier.

J'ai adoré vos reviews. Sérieusement. Vous voir si emballés m'a beaucoup plu et je trépignais d'impatience pour vous répondre.

**Guest : **Merci pour tes compliments, je suis contente ^^ Tu verras donc dans ce chapitre comment se passeront les choses. Je n'aime pas reprendre la fin d'un chapitre pour en commencer un nouveau. Si je fais ça un jour, c'est que c'est un moment clé. Bella peut avoir « abusé » en agissant comme ça avec lui mais si elle fait ça c'est parce qu'elle est ignorante :-)

**Alex16 : **Bella est un personnage complexe ^^ Ses parents sont assez... étranges. Même moi j'ai du mal à me comprendre et je me demande s'ils l'ont aimé dans le passé. Bella n'a jamais connu l'amour que des parents portent naturellement, instinctivement, à leurs enfants alors l'affection, peu importe la forme, lui paraît... _faux_. Inutile. Les personnages grandiront, ne t'inquiète pas, mais j'attends un certain moment que j'ai dans ma tête et qui me semble idéal ;-)

**Mélanie : **Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews. Tu me suis depuis le début et j'apprécie énormément tes compliments ^^ J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas.

Dans ce chapitre, nos deux héros se rapprochent. Beaucoup. Vous en apprendrez plus également sur une autre personnalité de Bella qui n'est pas que froide. J'espère que vous comprendrez car je vais baser leur relation autour de ça.

Ah et, dans ce chapitre, Bella grandit... vous verrez pourquoi ;-)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**CHAPITRE 3 : SUCRE**

Le temps est une chose qui m'a toujours fasciné.

Il défile _si_ rapidement quand on fait quelque chose que l'on aime et _si_ lentement lorsque l'on s'ennuie.

Quand j'étais petite, j'ai commencé un jeu avec le temps. Parce que le dessin est une chose que j'ai toujours adoré faire, il m'arrivait de commencer à dessiner dés mon levé en week-end, de m'arrêter à midi pour manger et de m'y remettre aussitôt et ce jusqu'à la fin de la journée, en oubliant même mon goûter. Alors avant de commencer à dessiner, je fermais mes yeux et je me disais qu'en les rouvrant ce sera déjà la fin de la journée : ça ne marchait pas, mais quand j'arrivais réellement à la fin de la journée, je me disais triomphalement « Tu vois que j'avais raison ! »

Ainsi, je n'étais pas triste. Ou surprise.

Inutile de dire que mes parents n'aimaient pas ça et ma mère ne ratait pas une journée pour dire que je suis « une extrême de nature » car que ce soit pour les sucettes ou pour le dessin, j'en fais _toujours_ trop. Quand j'aime, je deviens toujours extrême. Ce que j'aime devient... une _dépendance_ pour moi. Le dessin en est une, les _sucettes_ en sont une autre.

Jake pensait avoir trouvé les responsables à cette _extrémisme _: mes parents. Il détestait ma manière d'être à une certaine époque : dans mon monde, toujours rêveuse, mauvaise avec ceux qui me prennent ce qui m'appartient, froide et indifférente envers des choses qui auraient dû me révolter et aussi mon dégoût pour l'affection et le simple contact. Mais Jake ne me blâmait pas; non, Jake blâmait Sue et Charlie qui semblaient prendre soin de moi de la même manière qu'on prend soin d'un objet qui prend souvent la poussière. Quand je l'ai entendu dire ça, cachée dans le couloir alors qu'ils se disputaient dans la cuisine, quelque chose en moi s'est cassée. Définitivement.

C'est peut être à cause de ça que je n'ai pas pleuré la mort de maman, je l'aimais mais l'attachement n'était pas assez puissant. L'attachement avait été brisée dés le commencement.

Cette chose qui s'est cassée, la première fois, mes parents en étaient la cause. Mais la deuxième fois, c'était Edward. Et comme pour mes parents, je sais que je ne pardonnerai pas facilement. Et je ne sais pas bien pourquoi... parce qu'il a osé embrassé une fille devant Edvard Munch sans doute.

Il y a un mois que je n'ai plus parlé à Edward. Je sais qu'il a essayé pourtant. Et je me demande pourquoi, parce qu'il est celui qui m'a ignoré pendant plus d'une semaine alors que j'étais prête à me montrer plus gentille que d'habitude avec lui.

De toute façon, il est _maintenant_ différent.

Ça fait un mois qu'il sort avec Tanya. Dans le collège, ils sont un couple populaire. Plus populaire même que les couples qui sont en troisième, alors qu'Edward et Tanya ne sont qu'en quatrième et pour qu'il veuille me parler à moi, une simple sixième toujours seule, je me demande s'il a toute sa tête.

De ce que j'entends, Tanya est perçue comme une sorte de Reine de beauté, parce qu'elle est tout simplement _splendide_ et _angélique_ avec ses longs cheveux dorés et ses grands yeux d'un bleu lapis-lazuli. Voyons, tous les garçons voudraient sortir avec elle et toutes les filles souhaiteraient lui ressembler – personnellement, j'aime beaucoup mes cheveux roux que j'ai eu de ma grand-mère que j'adorais alors lui ressembler me dit pas trop – et quelle chanceuse surtout, de sortir avec _Edward_ _Cullen_.

N'est-il pas incroyablement beau, lui et sa peau diaphane aussi douce que celle d'une belle jeune fille, avec ses lèvres pleines et purpurines, ses dents blanches, droites et alignés, ses yeux perçants en amande aux couleurs qui n'existent que dans ses yeux et ses splendides cheveux flamboyants ? - personnellement, je pense qu'ils ont oublié d'ajouter _au mauvais caractère_ et _voleur professionnel de bonbon_ et _martyrise jeunes filles_. Enfin, les gens ne croient que ce qui veulent croire.

D'ailleurs, je pense qu'il a mauvaise influence alors que j'ai toujours cru que c'était une bonne personne.

Je me suis dit ça quand j'ai vu à quel point Tanya avait changé. En fait, je ne la connais pas. Mais je savais qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en elle et qu'elle était timide il y a mois, quand elle s'était confiée à son amie Chelsea avec qui elle est rarement en ce moment, parce qu'elle est _toujours_ avec le _merveilleux_ Cullen.

Maintenant, elle sèche les cours de dessin, et même quand elle vient c'est pour se disputer avec Mme Dwyer et ruiner nos dessins en giclant de la peinture dessus. Tanya ne m'a jamais embêté pourtant. J'ai ma petite idée, mais je n'espère pas parce que la dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est d'être couvée. Elle a aussi teint ses cheveux, de blond ils sont passés à une sorte de rouge clair qui ressemble à du orange foncé, mais pas tout à fait. Je me dis que sa teinture est ratée, mais pas tout à fait parce qu'elle arrive à me rendre triste.

Je penche ma tête en arrière et je contemple le ciel au-dessus de moi. Je suis bien ici, sur ce vieux banc en pierre, à l'ombre grâce aux arbres touffus, mon cahier de dessin sur mes genoux avec un vieux livre que Ren m'a prêté, ma tête renversée en arrière.

Je soupire et je laisse le vent s'infiltrer dans mes cheveux qui s'étalent autour de mon visage comme une grande toile d'araignée. Je suis isolée et tranquille. Personne ne vient me voir, et c'est tant mieux.

Je repense à Jacob que j'ai vu il y a quelque temps avec Ren. Il m'a demandé si je m'étais fait des amis. J'ai vu l'espoir dans ses yeux foncés et j'ai voulu dire oui pour lui faire plaisir, mais à cause d'Edward je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à jouer les gentilles. Alors je lui ai dit la vérité en le baladant un peu, du genre « Oui, il s'appelle Edvard Munch » et comme je ne pouvais pas faire la même blague avec Mme Dwyer parce que je ne connais pas son prénom, je n'ai parlé que du peintre. Apparemment Jake n'a aucune culture artistique parce qu'il m'a cru. C'est Ren, après lui avoir fichu un coup de coude dans les côtes qui lui a expliqué. Dommage, au moins ça faisait un heureux.

Je regarde toujours le ciel mais je finis par redresser ma tête parce que je commence à avoir mal à la nuque. M'asseyant en tailleur, j'ouvre mon cahier de dessin et je regarde devant moi.

C'est midi, les cours reprennent à 14h pour la majorité et une foule remplit le jardin et la cour. J'observe les adolescents et j'aimerais bien en dessiner un, mais ils sont trop dynamiques. Pourquoi personne n'essaie d'être aussi calme que moi ? C'est si dur que ça ? Je plisse mes yeux à la recherche de ma future proie et mes yeux bloquent, malgré moi, sur ce couple que je n'aime pas vraiment.

Edward est assis sur une table, aussi en pierre blanche, et Tanya a ses bras fins enroulés autour de sa taille. À eux deux, ils pourraient faire une belle œuvre d'art, c'est vrai, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont _toujours_ là ? J'ai franchement envie de partir mais je suis trop bien sur ce banc et franchement, je ne _le_ laisserai pas dicter ma vie.

Je détourne mon regard d'eux et décide de dessiner après. Pour l'instant, pause sucette. Je prends mon sac gris à côté de moi et j'ouvre la petite poche devant où je découvre trois petites sucettes et une grande. Je réfléchis. Si je mange une petite, j'ai le temps pour les manger toutes les trois, et même plus. Autant prendre la grande. En plus elle est à la _cerise_... Mme Dwyer verra que j'en ai mangé une après parce que mes lèvres seront rouges mais tant pis, ce sera fait. J'enlève l'emballage, le met dans la petite poche et mon cahier sur le genou, je commence à savourer ma sucette.

Je m'interromps rapidement quand un soudain mal de ventre me force à me crisper. J'appuie ma main libre sur mon ventre et je prends une profonde respiration.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai en ce moment. Ça fait un mois que je me sens très _très_ fatiguée. Mon ventre est vraiment douloureux parfois et j'ai souvent mal à la tête. Mon dos n'est pas en reste. Je souffle car j'ai mal, et je décide de m'allonger sur le banc, mon sac sous ma tête. J'ai encore une robe, rouge foncée cette fois, mais je m'en fiche puisque je mets toujours un short dessous. Je n'aime pas la sensation de l'air sur mes jambes; j'ai l'impression de me balader nue sinon.

Je ferme les yeux et, au chaud sous mes épais cheveux, je somnole. Je me sens _si_ bien. J'aimerais dormir mais je dois rester sur mes gardes, je suis quand même entourée d'adolescents _curieux_. Et ma sucette peut être piquée. Je suis quand même très fatiguée. Et je pense que je commence même à m'endormir parce que je sens mes jambes être soulevées alors que j'ai entendu personne arriver. Elles sont ensuite poser sur quelque chose de chaud et ouvrant lentement mes yeux, je vois Edward qui me regarde bizarrement, mes jambes nues sur les siennes, habillées d'un jean clair.

J'aimerais les enlever, mais je n'ai plus envie finalement. Je veux dormir, même si je lui en veux. J'ai une petite pensée pour Tanya parce que je me dis qu'elle serait pas contente de voir ça et que bon, elle assiste sûrement à la scène, mais finalement je m'en fiche à nouveau et je finis par l'oublier. Continuant de lécher ma sucette, je finis par la mettre entièrement dans la bouche, mais comme elle est encore très grande, je la cale sous une joue. _Je dois ressembler à un hamster comme ça. _

« Tu portes souvent des robes en ce moment Bella » Edward me parle et je sens ses doigts caresser mon genou avec douceur. Et je me sens bien. Peut-être que je pourrai lui pardonner.

« C'est parce que mes pantalons me font mal au ventre... » je murmure.

Il me dit un simple « Je vois » même si je peux sentir son regard inquiet sur moi et je sens ses doigts qui caressent mes mollets avant de s'arrêter à ma cheville qu'il masse. C'est incroyable comme il ne peut pas s'empêcher de _toucher_.

Je me sens repartir dans le monde des rêves et Edward doit le sentir car il me pince soudainement la peau sous mon genou. Je glapis – maintenant _très_ réveillée – et je veux me redresser et mettre mes jambes en sécurité mais son coude les retient tandis que sa main droite me force à me rallonger.

« Relax Bella, je voulais juste poser une question » Il continue de me masser la cheville et je le surveille, maintenant de mauvaise humeur.

Après quelques minutes, je me détends. Edward devrait être masseur plus tard, d'autant que là, il aura _que_ du contact. Je lui demande donc ce qu'il veut me demander et je lève mon buste, m'appuyant sur mes coudes derrière moi. Il me jette un rapide coup d'oeil et arrête de me masser mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il arrête de me toucher parce qu'il se met à jouer avec les lacets de mes chaussures.

« Tu es déjà sortie avec un garçon Bell ? »

Honnêtement, sa question me surprend. Je veux dire, _moi_, sortir avec un garçon ? Alors que je suis pas fichue de parler à une fille ou laisser mon cousin m'embrasser le front et que même si je tolère le toucher d'Edward, c'est simplement par curiosité et qu'en fait j'ai qu'une envie, là maintenant, c'est les mettre _loin_ de lui ? Alors je ris. Un peu au début puis finalement d'une manière un peu hystérique je pense. Je crois quand même à une blague. Mais derrière mes larmes, je le vois choqué.

Ah non, il était sérieux. Je vais être sérieuse aussi alors.

Sèchement, je soustrais mes jambes blanches de ses mains et je les ramène sous moi, m'asseyant sur mes talons après avoir posé mon cahier de dessin et mon livre sur mon sac à dos. C'est peut-être une position bizarre sur un banc mais bon, comme ça il les touchera plus.

« Edward, je ne sors pas avec des garçons. La seule relation là, maintenant, que je pourrai avoir c'est une relation... _comment on dit déjà_ ? Ah, _Épistolaire_. Je supporte tellement pas le toucher que les lettres seraient le jackpot ! » Je lui dis tout ça d'un trait en lui jetant un regard noir tandis que je vois sur ses lèvres vermeilles l'esquisse d'un sourire amusé.

J'aime lire. J'adore ça. Je suis à fond sur l'art avec la peinture mais les livres, c'est franchement aussi une passion. J'ai découvert ce terme après en avoir discuté avec Ren qui adore Choderlos de Laclos et qui m'avait donné un défi : lire _ce_ livre, lire _« Les liaisons dangereuses »_.

Je l'ai fait et même si au début je me suis ennuyée, plus j'avançais, plus les personnages me paraissaient fascinants. J'ai appris beaucoup de mots avec ce livre car je me souviens avoir passé des soirées à décrypter certaines phrases très compliquées, le dictionnaire corné à côté de moi. Puis je l'ai fini et j'étais si heureuse et fière de moi d'avoir lu un classique compliqué à onze ans. Du coup, je suis contente de pouvoir utiliser enfin ce terme savant. _Epistolaire_.

C'est un joli mot non ? Un mot doux. Il fait penser aux pages d'un livre.

Je prends dans mes mains une mèche de cheveux et sucette en bouche, j'observe Edward du coin de l'oeil qui me regarde toujours, un sourire tordu sur les lèvres. _Ce_ sourire. Le premier que j'ai vu chez lui, mais pas celui qui fait mal. Celui-ci, il fait grossir le soleil dans mon ventre. Je le vois glisser sur le banc pour s'asseoir à côté de moi et je me rends compte combien il est grand maintenant. Je veux dire, je suis quand même presque debout sur le banc, assise sur mes talons mais pourtant il est assis normalement et même comme ça il me dépasse.

Mal à l'aise, je baisse la tête et je me rassois normalement. Je ne peux pas m'écarter ou je tombe du banc et je ne _quitterai_ pas ce banc car comme je l'ai dit, je ne le _laisserai_ pas diriger _ma_ vie. Pourtant, je sens qu'il se rapproche. Je sens son souffle sur mon oreille.

« Bella, tu n'as jamais embrassé ? » Il me demande ça avec une sorte de... moquerie que je ne comprends pas. Et j'entends son sourire.

C'en ai trop « Edward ! Pourquoi tu me parles d'abord ? Laisse la _coincée_ de service _ici_ et va rejoindre ta petite-amie qui va vouloir me tuer alors que t'es le seul à toujours m'harceler ! » Je hausse la voix sur lui et je le regarde droit dans les yeux, rouge de colère et de gène et de... je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens vaincue et triste.

Je pensais qu'il allait s'énerver. Comme il y a un mois dans la salle de dessin, mais il semble calme. On dirait même qu'il savait que j'allais agir comme ça. Et je me sens agacée. Je veux l'énerver, comme il le fait toujours.

Il a ses yeux de chat droit dans les miens. Et je me sens si... nue. Je pense qu'il sait tout de moi, ça me donne envie de me terrer sous ma couette et d'hiberner. Je sens même des larmes venir parce que son regard si froid ne me laisse pas une chance de lui échapper et c'est quand je sens un doigt sur ma joue que je réalise que je pleure. _Encore_.

J'arrache mon visage de ses doigts et je passe une main furieuse sur mon visage. Je lève les yeux et je voix Tanya qui nous regarde, poings serrées, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, mes larmes continuent de couler sans s'arrêter.

« Je suppose que ça veut dire non Sweety... » Je l'entends parler tout bas et encore ahurie par ces _émotions_ bizarres qui me traversent, je le laisse prendre mon visage entre ses mains.

J'ai le visage mouillé à cause des larmes et quand je le regarde derrière mes yeux brouillés, je vois les siens briller. _Encore_, je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends plus rien.

Je me penche soudainement en avant parce que j'ai mal au ventre, gémissant sous la force de la souffrance qui m'a soudainement saisi.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Je sens ses bras me retenir de tomber et sa voix, inquiète, est comme un baume sur mon cœur. _Je suis toute seule, toute seule... non, non, je suis avec Edward, ça ira. Je suis avec Edward._

Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire, j'ai juste très mal et mon dos semble tout courbaturé. Je m'entends hoqueter et j'ai du mal à respirer parce que j'ai trop mal et je croise les yeux d'Edward, et j'y vois presque de... ses yeux ont l'air agités. _Fous_.

II semble vraiment très inquiet. Je voudrais le rassurer mais il semble encore plus choqué que moi par ce mal que j'ai soudainement et je sens que parler ne servira à rien alors, gênée, je colle mon ventre douloureux contre le sien, dur, j'accroche mes bras tremblants et faibles autour de sa nuque et je lui caresse les cheveux. Ils sont aussi _doux_ que je le pensais. Mais je dois le tranquilliser.

« Edward, je vais bien. Emmène-moi juste à l'infirmerie d'accord ? Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai aussi mal... » Je lui dis ça dans son oreille d'une voix hachée, pendant que ma main droite continue de lui caresser les cheveux. Il tremble.

Il me tient très fort dans ses bras « C'est pour _moi_ que tu t'inquiètes ? » Il rigole mais je pense qu'il ne rit pas parce qu'il a envie. Il m'embrasse dans le cou et je ferme les yeux. Sa tendresse me fait du bien parce que j'ai _si si_ mal au ventre.

Il me dit qu'il va s'occuper de moi alors je décide de lui faire confiance.

J'ai peut-être pensé que jamais je n'allais pardonner Edward, mais il est toujours là. C'est son choix et il veut être mon ami alors je vais le laisser m'aider.

Je vais essayer d'être moins sur mes gardes.

**-O**

Il fait froid.

J'ouvre mes yeux et la première chose que je vois, c'est un plafond jaunâtre. Je reste un moment à le contempler, bien que frigorifiée. Je tourne finalement la tête pour voir la fenêtre au-dessus de mon lit ouverte et je comprends mieux. Baissant les yeux, je vois une couverture épaisse sur mon corps, plus loin, j'aperçois une bassine avec une serviette ensanglantée à l'intérieur.

Mon ventre fait encore mal. Et je veux vomir.

Je commence à bouger mais je sens quelque chose sur ma main et regardant à ma gauche, je vois une tête dorée et rousse appuyée contre ma hanche, une main sur la mienne. L'individu est Edward. Endormi.

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je souris. Juste, je souris. Et j'ai moins mal au ventre. M'asseyant, je le regarde. Edward est fascinant, les couleurs qui le composent sont complexes et sublimes. Je crois que si son contact me rebute plus que les autres, c'est parce qu'il semble tellement... _irréel_ comparé à moi que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que s'il reste avec moi, ce n'est pas sincère. Maman m'a toujours dit de me méfier des personnes différentes de nous qui se montrent trop gentilles pour aucune raison. Edward est _différent_, _trop_ gentil avec moi, il ne peut pas être sincère. Si ?

J'ai dû remuer parce que je le vois se réveiller. Il lève sa tête lentement et amène sa main qui tenait la mienne à son visage, frottant ses yeux fatigués. Il me jette finalement un œil et me voyant éveillée, il sourit. Un sourire en coin qui provoque un soleil chez moi.

« Où je suis ? » Je lui demande finalement.

Il regarde rapidement autour de lui avant de se lever et se pencher sur le lit pour fermer la fenêtre. Il fait nuit dehors et le ciel est extraordinairement clair. Les étoiles n'ont jamais été aussi belles.

« C'est l'infirmerie Sweety. Je pense que tu t'es évanouie à cause de la douleur tout à l'heure mais tu devrais aller mieux, l'infirmière t'a passé des antidouleurs et de quoi dormir. On peut rester ici » Il me répond en me caressant la joue puis, enlevant ses chaussures, il se glisse sous la couette avec moi, dans _mon_ lit. Enfin non, ce n'est pas mon lit, mais quand même.

Et pourquoi « on » ? Il est pas malade lui si ? Et puis pourquoi-

Mes pensées sont coupées nettes parce qu'il me force à me recoucher en appuyant sur mes épaules. Retombant sur le coussin, je reste choquée.

Il soupire « Bella, dors »

Le temps s'écoule. Lentement. Et mes paupières se font lourdes, mais je ne dormirai pas. De toute façon, je n'arrive jamais à dormir sur le dos, je dors toujours sur le côté et en position foetale. Me tournant, je m'allonge donc sur le côté, face à Edward. Son souffle chaud me balaye le visage et je sens ses grands yeux m'observer silencieusement.

« Edward... » Je commence avec hésitation et je mâchouille ma lèvre inférieure, une habitude que j'ai à cause des sucettes.

« Oui Bella-Chupa ? » Je vois ses dents blanches et j'essaie d'oublier le surnom ridicule qu'il m'a affublé pour la première fois en CE1.

« Où sont mes sucettes ? » Je demande ça au final parce que, même si j'ai plein de questions, mes sucettes, leur absence, m'inquiète.

Le lit tremble et je comprends en regardant Edward qu'il rit doucement. Quelques minutes plus tard, je le vois m'en tendre une. Une petite à la framboise. Je souris et je la mets immédiatement dans ma bouche alors qu'il tient encore le bâtonnet dans sa main. D'ailleurs il le lâche pas, mais ça va, j'ai pas envie de sortir mes mains de la couette. Au moins, là, elles sont au chaud.

Je me recule finalement. Je reste curieuse à propos de certains trucs.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai au fait ? L'infirmière t'a expliqué pourquoi j'avais aussi mal au ventre ? »

Mes questions restent en suspend un moment. J'entends Edward s'humidifier les lèvres et je l'entends respirer. Il respire plus vite.

« Tu as... hmm... disons que tu n'es plus une enfant Bella » Il finit par ma répondre.

Je ne comprends pas. Non, je ne suis pas une enfant, mais une adolescente, je le sais puisque je sais que j'ai onze ans. Il s'en est seulement rendu compte _maintenant_ ?

« Je sais que je ne suis plus une enfant Ed. Ce que je veux savoir c'est si ce sang là-bas » et je fais un mouvement de tête pour indiquer où est la serviette en sang « est à moi » Je conclus en reposant ma tête sur le coussin, à côté de la sienne. Il tient toujours ma sucette et comme c'est tentant, je la remets dans ma bouche en attendant sa réponse.

« Bella enfin ! Tu sais ce que c'est ! Ne... putain ! J'avais oublié à quel point ils sont coincés dans ta famille et ta mère qui... merde c'est pas vrai... » Je l'entends marmonner et j'entends aussi nettement les vulgarités qu'il prononce mais j'essaie de garder mon calme, surtout quand il traite ma famille de « coincés ».

Se reprenant, il lâche ma sucette – qui ne tombe pas parce qu'elle est dans ma bouche – et me saisit l'épaule qui n'est pas enfoncée dans le matelas.

« Bella. Tu as tes... tu as tes règles. Tu es une femme. Tu peux commencer à faire des bébés, même si je te le conseille pas à onze ans alors tu peux commence à te protéger même si je te conseille pas de commencer maintenant » Il s'embrouille. Je le vois.

J'ai déjà entendu parler des règles. Ren m'avait dit ce que c'était. Mais sans plus. Maintenant que je les ai, je comprends.

« J'ai compris Edward. C'est ennuyeux... » Je soupire et croque ma sucette avec dépit.

Je l'entends souffler. Il semble soulager et je le sens même se relaxer. C'est étrange de se dire que maintenant je vais devenir comme Tayna; avec des courbes. J'ai déjà un peu de poitrine, mais ce n'est qu'une légère bosse sous mon t-shirt – je crois que l'infirmière m'a changé – et ainsi allongée, c'est aussi plat que mon ventre.

Le souffle d'Edward est régulier et je me demande s'il dort, mais je l'entends marmonner et je me rapproche de lui, curieuse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bella ? » Il me demande en soupirant après m'avoir entendu me rapprocher de lui.

Je souris. Edward comprend _tout_.

« Rien. Je me demandais juste ce que tu disais... » Je lui réponds. J'ai presque fini ma sucette et je fronce les sourcils. J'en veux déjà une autre et je suis pratiquement sûre qu'Edward les a dans sa poche.

Pendant qu'il réfléchit à ce qu'il devrait me répondre, j'actionne ma main sous la couette maintenant réchauffée par nos deux corps et j'essaie de localiser l'emplacement de son pantalon à partir de sa tête, qui fait face à la mienne. _Je pense que je suis à la bonne hauteur là... _

Lentement, délicatement, je pose mes doigts sur ce que je pense être sa taille – je sens une ceinture – et je sais que j'ai bon quand je l'entends arrêter de respirer mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Les sucettes sont pas loin...

« Sweet, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Je le sens se reculer, à peine, et je souris quand je pense l'intimider.

« Je cherche mes sucettes... » Je m'arrête quand je l'entends sourire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Sa main, froide, me saisit la mienne sur sa taille et il la serre si fort que j'en ai mal à la main. Je gémis et j'essaie de m'arracher à sa poigne mais il reste de glace. Je sens qu'il emmène ma main plus bas et je sens finalement une bosse. Ah...

« Mes sucettes ! » Je finis par m'écrier en me disant qu'Edward voulait tout simplement me donner mes bonbons favoris.

Je l'entends se rapprocher et je sens finalement son souffle chaud et erratique dans mon cou. Je frissonne et je me sens bien. L'intérieur de mon ventre fait un salto arrière... bizarre comme sensation. Edward souffle dans mon oreille et je l'entends rire, rire qui résonne en moi.

« Stop les sucettes Ange... mais si tu y tiens vraiment, j'en connais une d'une autre sorte... » Quelque chose d'humide glisse sur mon oreille pendant qu'il me murmure cette phrase incohérente dans mon oreille et j'inspire une goulée d'air avec précipitation. J'ai l'impression de me noyer.

C'est sa _langue_. Edward me _lèche_ l'oreille.

J'essaie de reculer mais l'une de ses jambes m'emprisonne toute entière dans sa poigne de fer et je ferme les yeux. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait ça ?

« Edward... » Je supplie. J'ai chaud, je me sens différente, j'ai mal au ventre et ma langue, sucrée, demande encore du sucre.

« Oui ange ? » Il me mordille le lobe de l'oreille et je frissonne, essayant de le repousser. Ce surnom me dérange. C'est la seconde fois qu'il m'appelle comme ça et le ton est différent. _Trop_ doux.

« Bella, tu sais ce que ça fait d'embrasser un garçon ? » Il me susurre dans le cou, frottant sa tête contre la mienne après avoir longuement soupiré. Il semble bien, à l'aise. Tant mieux pour lui.

Je secoue la tête, paralysée à partir des épaules et je sens ses lèvres s'étirer contre la peau fine de mon cou. J'ai mal au bas ventre; il s'étire à l'intérieur d'une drôle de façon. Il sort sa tête de mon cou avant de la remettre face à la mienne.

« Tu veux essayer ange ? Ça te plairait... » À peine il finit sa phrase, d'une voix bourrue, que je sens son visage s'approcher rapidement du mien, son souffle déjà chaud, brûlant à son approche.

Je recule mon visage à temps, je pense. Edward finit la tête suspendue en l'air, embrassant le vide et non moi. Je souris, bien que surprise.

Je vois, dans l'obscurité, sa main blanche éclairée par la lune derrière nous, derrière la fenêtre, haute dans le ciel, pleine et fière, qui saisit mon menton et qui tente encore d'approcher son visage du mien, immobilisé à cause de sa poigne de fer.

« Embrasse-moi Bella » Il me murmure, se lèvres contre ma joue brûlante et j'émets un hoquet. Il rigole « Tu es si mignonne ange... tu sais que t'avoir ainsi, enfermée dans mes bras sans pouvoir t'échapper, a été un plan que j'ai élaboré depuis notre rencontre ? » Il me confie cela en appuyant son nez contre l'arrête du mien.

Je m'agite, je veux m'écarter. _Loin_.

« Tanya... » je murmure et il se tend. Je dois continuer... « Que fais-tu de Tanya, Edward ? » Je continue en avalant, avec du mal, ma salive.

Il m'embrasse le front « Tanya est jolie » C'est tout ce qu'il me répond, et j'ai du mal à comprendre.

Mais il tente de m'embrasser par surprise. Encore. Je finis par sourire. Ce jeu m'amuse finalement. Il me rate et m'embrasse la zone au-dessus de ma lèvre supérieure. Il râle. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il insiste ?

« Mais Tanya est amoureuse de toi et Tanya- » Je m'interromps quand ses mains, qui étaient sur mes épaules, montent jusqu'à ma tête, les emprisonnant dans un étau de fer.

Edward est _têtu_.

« Bella. Arrête de parler de Tanya » Il m'ordonne, froidement.

Je pince mes lèvres et je le fixe. Ses grands yeux brillent et je le vois me dévisager, les lèvres rougies, les cheveux en bataille. Je vois un sourire tordu se former peu à peu sur ses lèvres et il plonge à nouveau sur mes lèvres, tenant fermement ma tête pour m'empêcher encore une fois de dévier son baiser.

J'essaie pourtant de bouger ma tête. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi il tient tant à m'embrasser, _moi_, alors que Tanya Denali est sa petite-amie.

Mais je sens son souffle brûlant à nouveau me piquer les lèvres et bientôt, c'est une nouvelle sensation, une nouvelle expérience qui naît en moi.

Je suis changée maintenant.

Ses lèvres, pleines et fermes, mais douces, sont sur les miennes, entrouvertes.

Nous nous fixons et je vois ses yeux s'humidifier alors qu'il bouge doucement ses lèvres qui écrasent les miennes. Je me fais _embrasser_. Embrasser par un _garçon_. Par _Edward_.

Edward soupire contre mes lèvres et il reste longtemps comme ça, ses _pétales_ collées contre les miennes.

C'est étrange d'embrasser sur la bouche. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les gens ne trouvent pas ça trop dégoûtant et le font tout le temps.

Je pense toujours, pour ma part, que les autres bouches sont nid à bactéries.

Mais les lèvres d'Edward sont à Edward.

Sucrées comme mes sucettes.

* * *

Ahhh... verdict ?

Edward est normalement plus détaillé. J'espère que vous voyez un peu ce que sera leur relation plus tard... j'ai une idée précise et j'espère que ce sera réussi.

Beaucoup de moments love-love dans ce chapitre. Je ferai un peu de changement pour le prochain ;-)

J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

**Booowty**'


	5. Chapitre 4 : Miel

**Bon Jour non ? *Il fait très beau en ce moment***

Me revoici après plusieurs jours d'attente qui j'espère vous auront fait bouillir d'impatience ( Hinhin, je me révèle être une véritable sado alors attention pour la suite... )

Grosse nouveauté dans ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire parce que je dois avouer que pour la premiere fois, je suis assez satisfaite. L'histoire va vraiment avancer après ce chapitre je pense...

Vos reviews m'ont fait danser et sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Vos compliments m'ont fait très plaisir et très rougir aussi ^^

Je vais donc répondre à des questions auxquelles je brûlais **encore** de répondre :

**Odrey010 :** Tu as superbement analysé l'histoire et ton commentaire m'a ravi parce que j'ai compris que t'as réellement aimé pour prendre le temps d'analyser tout ça ^^ Edward est autoritaire, vrai, mais c'est autre chose aussi... je compte le faire original mon p'tit chat d'Edward. Et Tanya, je ne veux pas la rendre peste comme je la vois souvent dans les autres histoires. Je veux qu'elle ait son rôle, bref, elle aura une certaine place, ce n'est donc pas qu'un pis-aller ^^ Mais patience...

**Shihanna09 :** Merci pour ta review =)

Alors concernant le point de vue d'Edward, je vais sans doute décevoir mais non, il n'y en aura pas. L'histoire sera, je pense, seulement du point de vue de Bella. Si je fais un point de vue d'Edward parce que j'en ai la soudaine envie ( mais j'en doute parce que je n'aime pas trop ) ce ne sera pas annoncé. Et ce sera court. L'écriture changera car ce sont les pensées d'Edward et ce sera à vous de le deviner ^^

**Rc :** Je comprends ce que tu veux dire et j'ai moi aussi longuement hésité au début. Mais je ne voulais pas changer les villes tels que Forks, Seattle, parce que j'aime l'idée que ça reste là-bas. Et même si je faisais des recherches sur les écoles américaines pour voir à quoi correspond le CE1, le CM2 ou bien la sixième, la plupart des lecteurs se perdraient car on est en France et ça facilite la lecture, mais je pourrai mettre un indice avec la classe américaine oui, ça je pourrai le modifier. Mais je veux passer le maximum de temps à écrire l'histoire et pas pour des détails comme ça.

**Guest :** Edward ne quitte pas Tanya pour aller vers Bella ;-)

Ce serait trop simple. Edward a ses raisons d'être avec Tanya et Bella est loin d'être prête d'accepter un garçon dans sa vie ( Elle a du mal rien qu'avec son père et Jacob )

Pour les baisers, je te laisse l'honneur de lire la suite ^^

**Sweetpop :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'ai adoré la lire et je plaisante pas. C'était très gentil et très vrai. Mes caractères, s'ils sont perçus comme ça, c'est très flatteur parce que c'était mon but.

Je ne peux pas remercier tout le monde alors j'ai répondu juste aux questions mais merci beaucoup beaucoup pour vos reviews parce que c'est mon rayon de soleil. Merci donc à **Mélanie** qui me suit depuis le début, à **Bellaeva**, à **Ines**, à** lincece49** et à **Canada02** ainsi que d'autres =D

Vous êtes géniaux pour me soutenir comme ça et je prends encore plus de plaisir à écrire.

Je vous laisse maintenant enfin lire ce chapitre et j'espère que l'aimerez autant que les précédents =)

Je vous rejoins en bas...

* * *

_**CHAPITRE QUATRE :**_

**_MIEL_**

« Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? »

Je lève mes yeux et ils rencontrent en premier des cheveux noirs de jais. Désarçonnée, je regarde un peu plus bas – l'individu ne semble pas très grand, même à cet âge – et je regarde ce grand front de porcelaine avant que mes yeux rencontrent enfin ceux de l'étranger. _L'étrangère_ plutôt.

C'est midi et je mange mon sandwich chèvre-miel devant Edvard Munch et pendant que j'essayais d'oublier ce qui s'est passé à cet endroit, parce que c'est _mon_ endroit et je ne partirai pas à cause de mauvais souvenirs, quelqu'un m'a interrompu.

Elle est tout petite, plus que moi, et aussi fine que moi sinon plus. _Je le dirai à papa pendant les vacances..._et c'est aussi la première fois que je la vois dans l'établissement Claudel. Je devrais lui conseiller d'être amie avec d'autres personnes parce qu'avec moi, à part Edward, elle ne connaîtra personne. Mais je peux bien l'autoriser à s'asseoir quand même; j'hoche la tête dans sa direction et je me déplace légèrement car je veux éviter le contact quand même.

Elle me sourit et c'est là que je me rends compte combien elle est mignonne. On dirait une poupée. Ses courts cheveux noirs ont des reflets argentés, ils semblent _si_ doux et ses yeux, immenses, d'un bleu-vert impressionnant semblent me transpercer. Je pense qu'elle sait déjà tout de moi. Ça m'intimide mais je peux pas m'empêcher d'être fascinée. Dommage que bientôt elle ne sera plus mon amie... Mes pensées s'évanouissent quand je la vois s'agiter. _Guillerette_, elle s'assoit à côté de moi avec un grand sourire et dégaine de son sac qui semble coûter cher un tupperware qui contient du maïs et des œufs. _Chic._ Je jette un œil à mon sandwich puis j'hausse les épaules; je peux pas me passer du sucre et mon repas en contient, pas le sien. Et toc.

Je reprends une grande bouchée avec plaisir et je fixe mon tableau pendant que le miel se mélange à mon fromage, aussi moelleux que du beurre et je plisse mes yeux, tant le goût me plaît. Le pain, chaud et craquant, ajoute un goût qui me conquit définitivement. J'adore définitivement la cafétéria, je ne comprends pas pourquoi ces sandwich ne sont jamais en rupture de stock, ils sont si _si_ bons.

Un rire à mes côtés me fait sursauter et, la bouche pleine, je tourne vivement la tête à ma gauche où je me cogne presque contre l'étrangère qui s'était rapprochée de moi et qui me fixe maintenant avec des yeux rieurs, sa fourchette suspendue en l'air.

« Tu es _trop_ mignonne roussette. Je peux goûter ton sandwich ? Il est à quoi ? T'as l'air au paradis alors du coup mon repas semble dégoûtant à côté » Elle me raconte ses pensées d'un trait et la bouche encore pleine, je l'écoute, étonnée.

Je comprends enfin ses paroles et je secoue la tête. Je ne veux pas qu'elle goûte mon sandwich. C'est le mien. Je vois qu'elle comprend le message et je pensais qu'elle allait se vexer mais elle sourit encore plus à la place et me pince l'une de mes joues avec sa main libre.

« T'es trop chou » Elle me complimente encore et je rougis, avalant difficilement ma bouchée.

Je dois faire attention à ne pas m'attacher où je serai blessée. Edward m'a conseillé d'éviter de tisser des liens tout court mais quand il a vu mon visage qui s'est décomposé il a rectifié et m'a dit « pour le moment » et je me demande pourquoi. Elle, elle semble sympa. Un peu trop active ce qui n'est pas mon genre mais tout de même, très sympa.

« T'es du genre silencieuse hein ? » Elle me demande et je suppose que ça l'ennuie alors mon cœur se serre et j'attends qu'elle parte en me donnant une excuse idiote « C'est reposant, j'aime ça. Je suis Alice Mary Brandon en tout cas; à ton service » Elle continue pourtant dans son élan pour finir avec un clin d'oeil.

Quelque chose m'interpelle et j'arrive pas à me retenir de parler « Je suis Bella. Mais mon vrai nom c'est Isabella _Mary_ Swan » J'appuis bien sur mon deuxième prénom pour qu'elle comprenne et c'est le cas puisque je vois sa bouche rose s'arrondir pour forme un « O » avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire et me prenne dans ses bras.

C'est là que je regrette d'avoir essayé de chercher un point commun entre elle, si différente, et moi. Je voudrais me dégager de son étreinte et pour qu'elle en finisse vite, je m'immobilise comme une statue. J'attends que mon supplice se termine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça, je me désespère moi-même parfois mais c'est plus fort que moi. Elle me serre dans ses bras encore cinq bonnes minutes et je me dis que c'est la première fois qu'on m'étreinte aussi longtemps.

À l'exception d'Edward, _évidemment_.

Elle me laisse finalement retourner tranquillement à mon sandwich et sans un mot, nous continuons de manger. Enfin, ce silence ne dure pas longtemps, peut-être le temps de deux bouchées. Alice me parle de son grand frère Emmett qui entre dans une école à Seattle aussi mais pas à Claudel, plutôt au lycée normal car son frère adore le sport et ici il n'y en a que très peu. J'acquiesce à chaque mot, et même si au début je voulais qu'elle arrête de me parler, j'ai fini par la trouver, elle et sa vie, réellement intéressante. Alice est minuscule, mais à elle-seule c'est une énorme bouche. Son débit est rapide et sa voix mélodieuse, ce n'est donc pas vraiment désagréable une fois habitué.

Elle est aussi très amusante. Sa manière de parler d'elle, son sens de _l'autodérision_ comme on dit est captivant.

Et puis elle m'a confié un truc qui m'a étonné.

Comme moi, elle est souvent isolée. Alice semble être pourtant du genre à ameuter les gens, pas les faire fuir comme moi mais elle m'a dit que c'était en partie à cause de son frère qui s'énerve facilement et donc les gens sont intimidés par le frère _et_ la sœur qui n'y est pour rien et aussi parce qu'elle ne supporte pas certaines filles que tu _dois_ aimer si tu veux _aussi_ être aimée. Pendant qu'elle me parlait, elle ne mangeait pas et son repas a fini tristement abandonné à ses pieds tandis qu'assise, ses bras s'activaient dans tout les sens alors qu'elle parlait. Alice est drôle.

Elle m'a finalement posé des questions sur moi. J'ai menti au début; je veux dire, même si elle est très sympa et très drôle, on m'a conseillé d'être méfiante et puis je ne la connais pas vraiment. Si ça se trouve tout ce qu'elle m'a dit est faux et plus tard elle se moquera de moi. Mais j'ai croisé ses yeux brillants et vrais, et je me suis dit « tant pis, si mes craintes sont plus tard justifiées, j'apprendrai de mon erreur »

Alors je lui ai parlé de maman, de papa, de Jake et un peu d'Edward. Je ne lui ai pas parlé de notre... _relation_ par contre. Même moi je ne comprends pas. Edward m'a embrassé mais je n'y vois rien de particulier. Disons que c'était un salut ou... une sorte de taquinerie. Je suppose. Après tout, je l'ai vu embrassé plusieurs fois Tanya aujourd'hui, et j'ai appris aussi qu'il existait d'autres _sortes_ de baisers en les voyant.

Alice m'a encore pris dans ses bras quand je lui ai dit pour maman. Je me suis sentie mal parce que j'avais l'impression que je me devais d'être triste alors que je n'y pensais plus trop. Ce n'est pas le contact qui m'a dégoûté à ce moment-là; c'était moi.

Je suis une horrible personne. N'importe qui pleurerait la mort de sa mère, même si elle était très froide et rarement gentille. Pourtant, à part quand j'ai su que je n'allais plus jamais la revoir, je n'ai jamais été vraiment triste. Je pense pourtant que ma mère a dû être une vraie maman à un moment, sinon, comme aurais-je pu grandir normalement ? Maman m'a forcément prise dans ses bras un jour, elle m'a forcément embrassé, elle m'a forcément dit qu'elle... qu'elle m'aimait. Non ? Je ne m'en souviens pas et je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a changé. Et ça a suffit pour qu'elle ne soit pas plus qu'une voisine pour moi.

C'est ce que je me dis pendant que je suis encore dans les bras chauds d'Alice. Je me surprends à apprécier. Son étreinte est différente de celle d'Edward... comment dire. Edward est plutôt brusque, comme s'il avait peur d'un je ne sais quoi et aussi il semble toujours _si_ triste. Je me demande pourquoi il reste aussi souvent avec moi si ça le rend si triste.

Peut-être... peut-être qu'en fait lui aussi a pitié de moi. Il sait pour maman, et pourquoi penserait-il différemment des autres ? Après tout, il ne sait pas ce qu'on ressent quand on perd un parent alors comment a-t-il su que je voulais juste que rien ne change ? Peut-être que c'était un masque, je sais qu'Edward peut être bon acteur et si je comptais vraiment pour lui, il devrait être heureux d'être avec moi je suppose. Or, à chaque fois, il est triste avec moi.

Ma gorge se serre quand je comprends enfin. Il ne m'aime pas plus que les autres. J'ai été bête. Il prend soin de moi parce qu'il culpabiliserait de me voir toute seule. Parce que je le suis déjà à la maison même si mon père est là. _Toute seule._

« Bella ! »

Alice me lâche et je me retourne.

Edward.

J'avais compris que c'était lui dés le départ mais j'espérais que non. C'est embarrassant de le voir. Je rougis, et ça _m'énerve_ parce qu'il voit comment je me sens, et je ne veux pas.

Je me retourne à nouveau, vers Alice - cette fois - qui a le regard sur Edward, curieuse. Peut-être qu'elle va tomber amoureuse aussi... c'est ce que je me dis mais je ne vois que de la curiosité et... de l'émerveillement peut-être. Parce qu'Edward est très beau après tout, _enfin_, c'est ce que disent les _autres_. Moi j'aime bien ses yeux et ses mains. Et les photos qu'il prend. Et ses sculptures aussi.

Edward est talentueux.

Mortifiée, je secoue la tête. Pourquoi je le complimente ? Je ne l'aime pas parce qu'il a pitié de moi.

Je l'entends se rapprocher, je sens son odeur aussi. Edward sent toujours la menthe fraîche, le _miel_ et la nature. Les feuilles. Le _vent_. Je ne me sens pas étouffée à côté de lui. Je le sens s'asseoir à côté de moi et je prends une autre bouchée de mon sandwich presque fini. D'habitude, je le savoure, mais maintenant que deux personnes ont décidé de me déranger, j'ai rien d'autre à faire que de _manger_ pour pas être gênée. Quelle vie.

Je peux pourtant pas m'empêcher de le regarder du coin de l'oeil, curieuse. Il fixe Alice avec des yeux bizarres. Mais sur le coup, je retrouve le même regard que je lui avais vu la première fois il y a des années, quand j'étais en CE1 et que, attirée par les cris du directeur, j'ai espionné le petit Edward et le directeur. Edward regardait le directeur de la même façon qu'il regarde Alice maintenant.

Comme un insecte qu'il voudrait écraser.

Je me rends compte de ce que je pense et je me dis que j'ai l'air idiote. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'aimerait pas Alice alors qu'il l'a sûrement rencontré pour la première fois ? Ou _peut-être pas_ remarque. Je suis une _paranoïaque_ je suppose.

Mais l'étrange sentiment ne part pas et je reste mal à l'aise, car malgré tout l'effort que je mets pour essayer de décrypter les _émotions_ dans ses yeux expressifs, je continue de voir ce dégoût et cet agacement. Je me sens mal pour Alice et je me demande si elle s'en rend compte. Alors je la regarde et je pense qu'elle n'a rien vu, parce que son sourire semble sincère et ses yeux brillent. Alice est gentille. Et _honnête_. Je l'aime bien, je crois.

Je sens un bras s'enrouler autour de mes épaules et je me tends « N'est-ce pas la première fois que ma petite _petite_ Sweety mange avec quelqu'un ? C'est très gentil de ta part... ? » Edward prononce cette phrase avec une sorte d'ironie et de méchanceté qui me dépasse.

Je ne suis _pas_ petite. J'ai mes _règles _maintenant_._

_« _Alice. Alice Brandon » Ma nouvelle amie, j'espère qu'elle l'est, lui répond avec un clin d'oeil et je souris. Alice est si différente de moi. J'aimerais lui ressembler.

Agacée par ce bras qui m'étouffe et qui m'empêche de bien manger, je fais un brusque mouvement d'épaule qui permet de me libérer de l'emprise d'Edward et j'espère qu'il a compris le message. Il enlève son bras mais pose son coude sur mon genou quand même. Il est _impossible_. Et je sais qu'Alice a tout vu parce qu'elle nous regarde avec une lueur dans les yeux qui me dérange.

Edward a l'air plutôt fier lui. Son regard est sur moi et je le vois m'observer manger avec une certaine douceur. Il a l'air de vouloir me protéger. _Étrange_.

Pendant qu'Alice et Edward se parlent et se jaugent, je continue de manger mon sandwich, sans un mot. _Et mon silence ? Où est-il parti ? _C'est sur cette nostalgique pensée que je prends la dernière bouchée de mon repas. Je mâche lentement. Et je regarde Alice qui parle, survoltée, et Edward qui sourit assez distraitement mais je sens son regard sur moi parfois. J'avale.

Je me penche pour fouiller dans mon sac et je sors ma grosse sucette habituelle. Mon dessert. J'ai le _temps_ de la manger. _Myrtille_ cette fois. J'enlève le papier et je commence à profiter de mon bonbon préféré quand je lève les yeux pour voir, ceux exorbités d'Alice et ceux, amusés, d'Edward.

_On voit les habitués..._

Edward mâche d'ailleurs. Son habituel chewing-gum. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sourire de manière complice, les lèvres déjà violettes et c'est avec surprise que je commence à voir sur ses joues une légère rougeur. Je mords mes lèvres pour ne pas rire parce bon, Edward, _rougir_ ? Je pense que notre mort à tous est imminente maintenant.

« Oh Bella ! Tu ne m'avais pas précisé qu'Edward était ton petit-ami ! » Alice s'exclame avec une moue boudeuse, les yeux larmoyants.

Je manque d'avaler ma sucette tout rond et de m'étouffer avec mais j'arrive à reprendre contenance. J'éloigne ma sucette de ma bouche pour me mettre en sécurité et je jette un coup à Edward qui a les yeux fermés, les lèvres tremblantes. Je ne comprends pas sa réaction.

Quoique. Il a pitié de moi. Il doit comprendre dans quel pétrin il s'est fourré en étant si proche de moi car maintenant sa relation avec Tanya peut mal se finir. Il va finir par me détester.

« Je ne sors pas avec Edward, Alice. Je le connais depuis le CE1, comment est-ce qu'il peut être un garçon à mes yeux alors que je me souviens de lui en train de me chiper mes sucettes et de me tirer les cheveux ? » Je conclue avec un rire nerveux et j'enfourne ma sucette dans ma bouche, pour rester muette.

Alice acquiesce en silence, l'air déçu. La prise d'Edward sur mon genou, jusqu'ici douce, s'était raffermit depuis mon intervention. Encore une fois, je ne comprends pas. Mais au final, peut-être qu'il est reconnaissant mais qu'il n'ose pas le dire à haute voix ? Ça doit être ça.

« Tu as du la voir mais Edward sort déjà avec quelqu'un. Une très _très_ jolie fille. Tanya Denali » Je renchéris, confiante. Je suis sûre qu'Edward sera content, il doit déjà se dire que sa peau est sauvée.

Alice plisse le nez comme si elle avait senti une mauvaise odeur avant de me jeter un regard éloquent.

« Ouais je vois qui c'est. À peine j'ai fait le premier pas dans le collège qu'elle et ses sbires m'ont de suite prise à part. Elles se sont présentées et Tanya m'a de suite prévenu d'éviter de m'approcher trop près de son petit-ami. Elle m'a pas dit son nom, de son petit-ami je veux dire, parce que finalement ça ne me regardait pas – si tu veux mon avis Bella, faut savoir – et elle est partie. Maintenant que tu me dis qu'Edward est son copain, je comprends mieux pourquoi elle sort les griffes ! » Elle finit sa tirade en mimant un tigre, doigts repliés et expression féroce sur le visage.

Elle est rouge, elle n'a pas repris son souffle une seule fois. Je reste _impassible_. Je lève des yeux curieux et craintif – je dois l'avouer - sur Edward parce qu'Alice parle quand même de son _angélique_ petite-amie mais il a l'air de ne pas s'en rendre compte. Il me regarde, comme perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux sombres. C'est assez bizarre parce que ses yeux sont normalement translucides alors cette noirceur me surprend. Mais c'est joli, je le peindrai bien.

Il continue de me regarder, perdu dans l'engrenage de ses pensées – je me souviens de ce terme que j'avais lu dans un livre, j'avais beaucoup _beaucoup_ aimé - et, hésitante, je tends ma main sur celle qui repose sur mon genou. Ses doigts sont douloureusement enfoncés dans ma chair et je mordille ma lèvre inférieure, pour éviter de faire du bruit. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à Alice et je la vois plus loin, à la poubelle, en train de jeter la nourriture qu'elle n'a pas touché. _Quel gâchis_.

Ma main, chaude, sur la sienne, si froide, semble le réveiller et perdu, il regarde nos mains jointes. Avec sa deuxième, libre jusqu'alors, il recouvre la mienne avec gentillesse. Je me suis rendue compte dernièrement que le contact d'Edward est plus facile à supporter.

« Tu devrais t'habituer à toucher des gens Bella » Il déclare en caressant le dos de ma main, les yeux fixés sur nos doigts entremêlés.

J'hausse les épaules « Je commencerai à m'habituer quand ça en vaudra la peine » J'essaie d'enlever ma main mais il la retient. Je regarde à nouveau vers Alice et je la vois discuter avec un garçon brun, plus petit qu'Edward, avec animation. Elle s'est fait un ami on dirait. Je suis soulagée du coup.

Je frissonne quand je sens des doigts froids sur mon menton. Edward tourne mon visage vers le sien et il l'ausculte, semblant réfléchir à un je-ne-sais-quoi. J'attends, mais j'espère qu'il me lâchera bientôt. Je le laisse me toucher parce qu'Alice a mal parlé de Tanya. Peut-être qu'il l'a pardonnera et qu'il s'entendra bien avec elle du coup.

Il sourit finalement et j'ai une boule qui se forme dans l'estomac. Mais cette fois c'est douloureux, et je sais pourquoi. _Si faux. _Il se rapproche de moi et s'humidifie rapidement les lèvres. J'attends, _encore_.

« Quand tu rencontreras une personne que tu aimeras beaucoup, tu voudras la toucher sans la faire attendre. Parce que la faire attendre c'est la faire souffrir » Il ne me demande même pas, ça semble normal pour lui. Je ne savais pas que-

« Aimer c'est pas forcément toucher » Je réplique avant même de penser. Edward hoche doucement la tête, réfléchissant sans doute à sa réponse.

« Oui, mais tu voudras le faire. Ne pas toucher c'est douloureux quand on aime » Il m'explique avec un petit sourire et je le regarde, suspicieuse.

Il doit aimer tout le monde alors. Parce qu'il touche tout le monde. Mais ce n'est pas si vrai vu qu'il me touche tout le temps; or il ne m'aime _pas_, il a _pitié_ de moi. Je soupire.

« C'est pour ça que toi et Tanya vous vous embrassez si souvent ? Vous vous aimez tant que vous êtes obligés de rester en contact ? » Je fais une pause, je reprends mon souffle « Vous devez drôlement vous aimer alors parce qu'embrasser sur la bouche, c'est dégoûtant, et encore plus si on aime pas » Je finis en hochant la tête, d'accord avec moi-même.

« … _Dégoûtant_ ? Alors tu n'as pas aimé ? » Il me demande après un silence, et il commence à démêler nos doigts. Les miens avaient réchauffé les siens. Il devait avoir froid en fait.

« Aimer quoi ? » Je demande bêtement. Je crois savoir où il veut en venir pourtant. Mais je fais la fausse parce que c'est embarrassant.

Et alors ça va vite. Je vois juste Edward dégager sa main de la mienne pour saisir si rapidement mon sac que ses gestes sont flous. Puis avec son autre main il saisit ma nuque et parce que je regardais encore mon sac, maintenant dans sa main, je sens ses lèvres se poser sur le bord des miennes. J'essaie de le repousser, ma sucette tombe et j'ai un goût de myrtille dans la bouche et Edward pose finalement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Nos bouches sont entrouvertes et je goûte la menthe dans la sienne et je pense qu'il goûte ma myrtille. On échange nos parfum et je me dis que la menthe et la myrtille, c'est pas mauvais. Je ne vois pas vraiment ça comme un baiser. Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, ni dégoûtée, comme je l'ai dit, les lèvres d'Edward _sont_ à Edward, et on a les yeux ouverts, et on se fixe. Et le jaune et le vert dans les siens bougent comme les vagues de la mer pendant une nuit de tempête, parce qu'ils restent aussi sombres que tout à l'heure.

J'aime le goût de son chewing-gum et de ma sucette mélangé. Je sors un peu ma langue et Edward doit l'avoir senti, et je pense que lui aussi aime le goût parce que je le sens ouvrir sa bouche. Alors je touche sa langue et je sens une explosion de goût qui me ravit. Je pense aussi que j'ai compris pourquoi Edward a pris mon sac : il est élevé à la hauteur de nos têtes et comme ça personne nous voit. Pour tout le monde c'est sûrement un baiser, mais pour moi c'est pas ça. C'est _différent_. C'est du goût et de la chaleur. Du réconfort et des papillons partout dans le ventre. Du soleil et de la brise aussi. Et plus je sens ma langue glisser sur la sienne, plus le soleil est éclatant et plus je me sens envahie par une sensation _parfumée_ de menthe et de myrtille qui me dépasse.

Les yeux ouverts, je vois ceux d'Edward se fermer et il murmure mon prénom puis « myrtille » et je réponds « menthe », complice. Edward me donne un dernier baiser et m'autorise à m'écarter. J'essuie ma bouche qui a peu de salive et je me trouve calme. Tout ça était naturel. J'aime le sucre.

« Tu ne voudrais pas faire ça avec une personne que tu aimes ange ? » Après un silence il me parle à nouveau, la voix comme rauque et faible, les yeux lourds et il me regarde sous ses longs cils.

Le miel dans ses yeux est fondant et il me brûle. Edward peut-être décrit comme mignon, en plus de beau et « viril » je pense. Il a de ses visages si jolies que beaucoup de filles seraient moins mignonnes en comparaison. Dont moi. Mais ça me plaît, je crois.

« S'il aime le sucre comme toi, oui » Je réponds en rougissant, reprenant ma sucette qui était maintenant _collée_ au sol. C'est malin.

Je l'entends faire un bruit bizarre et je crois que c'était un gémissement. Alors je le regarde et je le vois me dévisager avec le même air pensif que tout à l'heure. _À quoi il pense ?_ Il a le même air concentré et calculateur que ce jour où il a attendu des heures devant ma maison rien que pour une sucette.

« Tu veux tenter avec moi alors ? » Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas de suite compris qu'il avait parlé. Et je mets du temps à comprendre sa phrase.

Il voit mon air perdu et il continu, avec un sourire que je connais bien et qui provoque le retour du soleil dans mon ventre « Je peux t'apprendre des choses ma Bella. Tu auras de l'expérience et quand tu aimeras, même si ton copain aura à attendre, au moins il sera récompensé » Il semble savoir de quoi il parle mais je ne comprends pas trop.

À part un baiser, qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'autre avec son copain ? Mais j'acquiesce, parce que c'est une sorte d'habitude chez moi d'acquiescer quand je ne comprends pas pour me débarrasser de l'embarrassante incompréhension.

Alors ses yeux s'illuminent et mon soleil semble avoir avoir remplacé ses yeux. Ils brillent si _si_ forts. Et parce que je suis si hypnotisée par ses yeux qui ont cette nouvelle lueur, je le laisse se pencher pour me déposer un autre baiser sur ma bouche. Et _j'attends_.

« Et Sweety, je ne suis pas amoureux de Tanya » Il presse ses lèvres un peu plus fort contre les miennes et m'embrasse à nouveau « Pas le moins du monde » Puis il sépare ses lèvres sucrées des miennes, aussi sucrées, et je lèche ma bouche pour garder le sucre.

Edward fixe ma bouche, comme ce jour où il avait piqué ma sucette la première fois après m'avoir soigné la main avant de me faire un clin d'oeil et de se reculer, ses yeux hypnotisant toujours dans les miens, gardant son emprise sur moi le plus longtemps possible.

« Bella ! » J'entends une voix crier et je sursaute.

Le contact visuel avec Edward se rompt et je tourne la tête vers le cri et je vois Alice sautiller vers moi, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire aussi avant de regarder à nouveau Edward qui observe silencieusement Alice, les lèvres pincées. Finalement, il se détourne de nous, comme frustré, avant de s'éloigner. Et je l'observe parce qu'il ne ressemble pas aux autres adolescents. Son dos droit et ses pas, légers mais décidés, prouve cette confiance si particulière qu'il en lui et que je n'arrive pas à avoir.

Je l'observe, lui et sa démarche féline, de prédateur, avec le souffle coupé. Avec cette impression que le premier qui se mettra en travers de son chemin confrontera l'horreur.

**-O**

J'ai passé le reste de la journée puis de la semaine avec Alice. C'est étrange pour moi car j'ai toujours été seule et j'ai peur de prendre goût à cette compagnie, parce que ne plus avoir Alice après me chagrinera. Toutes les relations se terminent un jour, que ce soit à cause du _temps _ou de la mort.

Sauf que si c'est la mort qui sépare les gens, c'est moins triste. Je me dis en pensant à ma mère. Mon père aussi aurait plus souffert si maman l'avait quitté _vivante_ que morte je pense.

Quant à Edward, je ne l'ai plus vu. Mais Tanya m'a dit que lui et sa classe de sculpture était parti en voyage scolaire et que ça allait durer deux semaines. J'ai eu du mal à croire que Tanya m'ait parlé, et encore plus à ce sujet. Edward a sans doute voulu que je le sache et parce que je n'ai pas de portable, il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens.

Tanya, par contre, je ne veux plus vraiment lui parler. Quand elle m'a adressé la parole ce jour-là, elle me regardait avec un air si dédaigneux et avec un regard si... _furieux_ que je me disais que si un regard pouvait tuer, elle danserait, elle et ses copines, sur ma tombe. Parce que ses copines n'étaient pas mieux. Il y avait Chelsea, mais elle s'en fichait et mâchonnait son chewing-gum, les autres _par contre_... c'étaient plusieurs Tanya. Je ne voyais pas en quoi cela les regardait. Peut-être qu'elles sont toutes _amoureuses_ d'Edward. Mais elles devraient haïr Tanya alors.

Alice a répondu à ma question.

« Bella, la différence entre toi et Tanya c'est qu'_elle_, elle a confiance en elle » Elle m'a tapoté gentiment l'épaule, une sucette au citron que je lui passé dans sa bouche rose.

Je n'ai pas reculé. Alice aussi aime le contact et je crois que je commence à m'habituer, même si j'ai du mal parfois.

« Tu crois ? Je pense qu'elle aime trop Edward pour être confiante... » J'ai pensé tout haut et j'ai regardé Alice qui réfléchissait à ma réponse.

Alors elle a sourit.

« Sa confiance, c'est qu'Edward sort avec elle. De toutes les filles, il l'a choisi. Peut-être que c'est une façade cette confiance, mais en tout cas ça suffit et il en faut quand même pour réussir à convaincre les autres. Ses sbires le sentent et ne tentent rien. Tanya doit rester forte ou elle se fera manger elle aussi » Elle m'a répliqué, les sourcils froncés.

J'ai soupiré et croqué ma sucette à la fraise « C'est triste pour elle non ? Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place » J'ai répondu finalement.

Alice a hoché la tête pour me dire qu'elle était d'accord avec moi puis m'a fait un petit clin d'oeil, accompagné d'un doux doux sourire que je sens qu'elle m'accorde seulement à moi et je me demande pourquoi.

« C'est le lot de toutes les filles qui sortent avec des garçons convoités. Il faut se battre bec et ongle pour le garder, encore plus s'il n'éprouve aucun sentiment » Elle m'explique en se passant une main dans ses courts cheveux noirs.

J'ai secoué la tête, dégoûtée. Je crois avoir alors répondu que je me marierai avec un garçon moche et idiot comme ça je ne me fatiguerai pas pour le garder et Alice a éclaté de rire avant de me déclarer qu'elle « m'adorait ».

_Adorer_. Alice m'a aussi dit qu'elle me trouvait tellement « différente » qu'elle sentait que j'étais une perle rare, _sa_ perle rare et elle a décrété que ne serons meilleure amie pour toujours.

Adorer.

Perle rare.

_Meilleure amie_.

Mon ventre se tord d'une drôle de manière alors que je contemple mon dessin devant moi, sans le voir, le pinceau levé, et des larmes me montent aux yeux. J'arrive à les refouler. Je ne veux _plus_ pleurer. Je pleure trop en ce moment.

Mes parents ne m'ont jamais dit qu'ils m'aimaient, ou bien je ne m'en souviens pas, et personne ne m'a jamais dit non plus qu'on m'adorait. C'est étrange cette chaleur qui m'envahit dés qu'elle le dit... ça me fait sourire si fort que mes joues en deviennent douloureuse.

Je lève les yeux sur mon dessin et c'est les yeux souriants d'Alice que je rencontre. Ils sont bleus, et si brillants. Ils me disent qu'ils _m'adorent_ et son sourire est _si_ doux que je me sens spéciale.

_Si_ c'est Alice, je peux accepter d'être touchée. _Si_ c'est Alice.

Mes yeux noirs contemplent ce visage d'elfe qui sourit et je lui réponds aussi avec un petit sourire, les yeux encore larmoyants.

Alice est ma meilleure amie. Alice est capable de me toucher sans que je me sente mal.

Alice ne me laissera jamais. Parce qu'elle me l'a confirmé très sérieusement alors que je ne lui avais pas demandé.

Parce qu'elle sait lire dans mes yeux et parce que ma compagnie lui plaît, Alice aussi est _spéciale_.

Je ne suis _plus_ seule maintenant.

* * *

Vous voici en bas ;-)

Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, critiques ou compliments, j'accepte _tout_. Sauf les insultes bien sûr ^^

Un nouveau personnage, comme vous l'avez vu et j'espère que son caractère vous aura plu et satisfait car Alice sera un personnage clé dans l'évolution de notre Bella.

Concernant ma deuxième histoire, j'ai précisé que ma priorité serait _Sweetness_ et en relisant le chapitre que j'avais prévu de poster pour _Fugitive_, je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'allait pas si bien. Je vais donc en écrire un nouveau, ça mettra donc plus longtemps que prévu.

On se voit pour le chapitre 5 ;-)

**Booowty'**


	6. NOTE

Désolée pour ce petit message mais j'y pensais en lisant la review d'**evabella**...

Dans cette histoire, vous l'avez bien vu, c'est progressif. Bella a sept ans, puis dix ans et demie et enfin onze ans pour l'instant.

Edward est son aîné de deux ans.

Les « expériences » qu'Edward veut lui montrer, elles ne se feront pas maintenant. Bella a onze ans, et oui elle est encore trop jeune. À treize ans par contre, les garçons y pensent déjà pas mal, c'est pourquoi il fait autant d'avance à Bella : il a dû mal à se contrôler. Mais il n'y aura pas de M de suite. Le baiser dans le dernier chapitre est à la fois innocent et « mature » mais Bella, vous l'aurez compris, n'a aucune envie de ce type et n'y porte même aucun intérêt. Edward se contrôle et même lui est inexpérimenté.

Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'écrirai pas de lemon alors qu'ils sont encore des pré-adolescents.

Il va falloir attendre un petit peu ;-)

Voilà ! À la prochaine donc =)

**Booowty'**


	7. Chapitre 5 : Tagada

**Hellooo c'est moi ! =D ( qui d'autre ? )**

Je suis ici avec un nouveau chapitre. Je sais, je sais... j'aurais dû m'avancer pour « _Fugitive_ » mais j'avais plein d'idées pour ce chapitre 5 et avant même que je m'en rende compte, j'écrivais déjà ^^ Mais j'ai commencé « Fugitive » quand même. Voilà.

Alors je suis super contente d'avoir 50 reviews. Voilà, mon histoire commence à s'épanouir et j'adore ça. Vos commentaires sont un petit soleil de plus à chaque fois ^^

Maintenant je réponds aux questions ^^ :

**Odrey010 :** Quand j'ai lu ton commentaire, je me suis dit « Objectif Réussi ! » parce que oui, faire un Edward incompréhensible, c'est mon but. J'essaie d'être réaliste. Maintenant, dans les histoires, on comprend toujours tout le monde grâce aux points de vue etc...mais en vrai ? C'est pas vraiment ça. On ne se connaît pas soi-même et connaître les autres est donc impossible aussi. Mon Edward, il a plusieurs couches. Comme un oignon ^^ à vous de toutes les deviner ;-)

Oui, ils grandissent bientôt. Ils n'auront pas de suite seize ans mais ils vont grandir quand même. Patience ^^

**EdwardLOVEBella :** Alors alors... Pourquoi Edward n'a rien dit à Bella à propos de son absence, tu vas le savoir dans ce chapitre. J'ajoute juste un truc : Tanya l'a fait, mais pas par gaieté de cœur. Tu verras pourquoi plus tard. C'est juste une histoire de sentiments au final ^^

**Judith :** C'est pas une question mais tu m'as fait rire. J'aime les Edward effrayant. C'est bien que tu l'ais ressenti comme ça alors que ce n'était pas vraiment mon but. Je suis décidément de plus en plus contente. E un grand merci pour tes compliments ^^

**Guest : **Je ne peux pas vraiment répondre à ta question parce que ce serait un gros spoil mais je peux te dire en tout cas que quoi qu'Edward fasse, c'est _mûrement_ réfléchi =)

**Maedaa :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Elle était superbe et je souriais, vraiment, _beaucoup _! Si mon écriture est vraiment tel que le dis et tel que les autres le disent, alors je suis comblée. Vraiment. J'aime écrire alors c'est un petit rêve qui se réalise toutes ces louanges.

Si elle ressemble à « Dusty », ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. J'adore cette fanfiction et je la relis souvent en boucle. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas été déçue une seule fois par cette histoire. Enfants, on est innocents, grands, c'est différent. Forcément, tout change. Ce que je peux te dire en tout cas c'est que Bella restera Bella et qu'Edward restera Edward. Leurs caractères s'affirmeront cependant ^^

Je ne peux remercier tout le monde mais merci à tous parce que j'ai toujours hâte de rentrer chez moi maintenant ;-)

Bien, parlons chapitre. Évolutions dans celui-ci. J'ai l'impression que mon écriture est un peu différente au début, je me demande pourquoi... à vous de me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^

_Je conseille fortement d'écouter One Republic en le lisant. Surtout « Counting Star », « All the right moves », « Say », « Stop and Stare », « Good life », « Mercy », « Something I need »... bon c'est beaucoup mais comme le chapitre est long, c'est possible de tous les écouter si vous voulez ^^_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 5 : Tagada**_

_J__e mâchonne une tagada._

Et j'ai décidé, pour ce tableau, de n'utiliser que des couleurs secondaires, à quelques exceptions prés. Le vert, le violet et l'orange sont des couleurs qui me plaisent après tout. De plus, le visage de ma nouvelle amie est si clair que ce blanc tranchera très bien avec ces couleurs à la fois vives, et tristes.

J'utilise le orange en fond, je l'applique mélangé avec un peu de jaune, et ce tout autour de son visage ovale. Je trempe ensuite mon épais pinceau dans l'eau pour enlever le jaune et l'orange, je le presse contre une feuille pour enlever le trop plein d'eau et enfin, je trempe à nouveau mon pinceau mais dans le... _vert_ cette fois. Je l'applique un peu plus près de son visage, et je forme des sortes d'arc de cercle qui entoure son visage, comme ça les yeux des gens iront de suite sur le visage d'Alice. Je change cette fois mon épais pinceau contre un, encore plus épais, que je trempe dans un violet foncé. Je dessine à nouveau des arcs de cercle, encore plus proche du visage et juste à côté des arcs de cercle vert. Je mouille mon pinceau, et pendant que, dans l'eau, la peinture s'y mélange, je prends de la peinture blanche que je mélange à mon violet foncé pour obtenir un violet plus clair.

Je reprends mon pinceau, à nouveau propre, je le presse à nouveau contre le papier et je plonge finalement la pointe dans le mélange. Finalement, je réitère le même geste avec cette peinture qu'avec les précédentes, sauf que cette fois, les arcs de cercle sont très proches du visage. Mais pas tout à fait.

Je me recule et je regarde, satisfaite, le orange que l'on voit sur les bordures du tableau à nouveau mais proche du visage. Entre eux, de larges traits en arc de cercle de couleurs vert et violets. L'effet est agréable et j'aime bien, c'est percutant. _Percutant_.

Des empatements seraient bien aussi... je réfléchis encore un peu, créant le dessin dans mon esprit avant de me décider. Je reprends du violet foncé que je mélange à du noir et, trempant mon pouce et mon index dans l'épaisse peinture, je joins mes doigts que je _colle_ et que finalement j'étale proche du visage. J'essaie de ne pas trop étaler. Je veux donner du _relief_ au visage d'Alice. Comme si le visage allait sortir du tableau pour que son sourire puisse tout emporter avec elle.

Après la peinture étalée, je décide de laisser sécher avant d'apporter_ quelques _modifications au visage.

_Je vais me laver les mains. _Sauf, qu'avant ça, je demande à Mme Dwyer de bien vouloir surveiller mon tableau.

« Pourquoi Isabella ? » Elle me demande, les sourcils froncés.

Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure et j'hésite à répondre. Je devrais dire la vérité ? Je ne dis jamais la vraie vérité à Mme Dwyer. Je pense que si tout à coup je suis sincère, ça se verra, et comme elle est intelligente, elle parviendra plus tard à discerner le vrai et du faux. Je ne veux pas vraiment. Pas maintenant. _Continuez de croire en l'existence de maman, madame. _

« Je veux être sûre que la peinture sèche bien. J'ai fait des empatements et je voudrais pas que ça coule et que ça ruine ma peinture. Si vous surveillez vous pourrez intervenir comme ça...» Je réponds et j'essaie de paraître _très_ sincère. Aussi sincère que l'on peut être lorsque que l'on ment par contre.

Mais je crois à mon mensonge aussi, puisque c'est _pas_ entièrement faux non plus. Les empatements, c'est une technique compliquée parce que si ça sèche mal, l'effet qu'on cherche peut être _très_ raté.

En tout cas, je pense que ma professeur y croit puisque je la vois hocher la tête avant de se diriger vers mon tableau pour surveiller.

Je suis contente, ça me plaît. Et elle semble aimer mon dessin aussi. Normal, c'est _Alice_ qui est représentée.

Fière, je me détourne donc de Mme Dwyer pour sortir de la salle de classe et me diriger aux toilettes. Je ne voulais pas laisser mon tableau, parce que Tanya est venue aujourd'hui. C'est bizarre, mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne m'aime pas _du tout_. Et j'en ai encore plus l'impression depuis l'absence d'Edward. Il est en voyage depuis un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant et il rentre dans... trois jours du coup. Il revient dimanche soir apparemment et vu qu'on est vendredi... oui, trois jours. Je pense._ À peu prés_.

Je me demande pourquoi Edward n'est pas venu pour me dire qu'il s'absentait alors qu'il doit savoir que Tanya ne m'apprécie pas vraiment...

De plus, j'ai peur qu'elle me massacre mon tableau. Je veux pas, parce que celui-là, j'y tiens _beaucoup_.

Je soupire. _Je veux une sucette_.

Mais je ne peux pas. Mon soupçon s'est confirmé parce que la dernière fois Mme Dwyer m'a appelé pour me parler de mes sucettes. Elle m'a dit qu'elle savait que j'en mangeais en classe parfois. Des petites, parce qu'elles sont très rapides à manger. Et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus, que ce n'était pas bien. Que je devais apprendre à résister aux choses que j'aime.

J'ai réfléchi. _Beaucoup_ à ce sujet.

J'ai imaginé me forcer à me tenir loin des sucettes et j'ai pas aimé.

J'ai imaginé me tenir loin de mon sandwich préféré au chèvre-miel pendant une journée pour un sandwich salade-tomate et j'ai grimacé.

J'ai imaginé me tenir loin d'Alice pendant un moment, alors que maintenant je me suis habituée à sa présence, et j'ai pas aimé non plus.

Et j'ai pensé à Edward aussi. Je suis assez frustrée et je me demande pourquoi mais j'ai compris que c'était peut-être à cause de l'absence d'Edward. Je veux dire, quand il est là, je ne ressens jamais ça. _Cette_ sorte de vide étrange. On se sent vide alors qu'on est complet. Ce qu'on mange n'est plus si bon par exemple. Même si je _déteste_ ça, je pense que _peut-être_, me tenir loin d'Edward ne me plaît pas non plus.

Ce n'est pas la présence d'Edward qui me manque je pense. C'est l'habitude. Il est toujours là à me toucher, forcément quelque chose semble étrange et je me sens _vide_. Mais rien d'autre. Du coup, j'ai _presque_ hâte qu'il rentre parce que j'aime pas quand mes habitudes sont bouleversées.

J'arrive finalement devant la porte bleue clair des toilettes et je pousse la lourde porte avec mes deux coudes – mes mains sont _très_ sales – avant de finalement me retrouver dans la pièce qui sent la javel et le propre. J'aime bien ce collège parce que les toilettes sont souvent nettoyées. En plus il y a du savon qui sent la rose et du papier toilette tout doux. À Claudel, on a des toilettes chics. Et la pièce semble encore plus grande parce les murs sont carrelés et de couleur bleu. Du plafond au sol, les carreaux passent du bleu foncé au bleu clair. Et les lumières sont blanches et éclatantes. Pareil que les larges lavabos très blancs et les énormes miroirs qui font face aux cabines blanches et vastes.

_J'adore le sandwich au miel et ces toilettes. _Dés que je viens ici, j'ai l'impression bête d'être à la mer. Avec le bleu de l'eau et le blanc du sable. Et je ne me sens pas étouffée. Je pourrai passer mes journées ici à lire du Paul Éluard et du Victor Hugo.

Je secoue la tête parce que je suis encore éblouie par ces toilettes avant de me diriger vers les grands lavabos propres. Je passe ma main sous les robinets et l'eau coule. Ce système est à la fois pratique et pas pratique. Pratique parce que la peinture sur mes mains ne salit rien, pas même le lavabo parce que le robinet détecte mes mains mais pas pratique parce qu'il suffit d'un peu éloigné les mains pour que le jet d'eau s'arrête. Et on peut pas augmenter la pression, juste changer la température. Je pense à ça pendant que l'eau se charge de me nettoyer les mains et je jette un œil distrait à mon reflet.

_Quelle tâche._

Ma peau est si blanche que les lavabos semblent jaunes à côté et mon teint est assorti aux cabines derrière moi. J'ai un long trait de peinture bleu sur ma joue gauche et mes grands yeux noirs, entourés de cils et de sourcils clairs semblent encore plus énormes. On dirait qu'ils _mangent_ mon visage, du coup il a l'air tout petit.

Parce que ma peau est à la limite du translucide, mes cernes se voient plutôt bien. _C'est à cause des livres ça. _Quant à mes cheveux, ils semblent être en feu tant le roux tranche sur ma blouse blanche mais tâchée de peinture et sur ma peau rendue encore plus clair à cause des élairages. J'aime mes bien cheveux. Ils sont d'un roux plus foncé à la racine et plus on descend, plus le roux s'éclaircit. Du coup, mes cheveux sont roux clairs aux pointes. _J'ai une chevelure de feu_, c'est ce que me Ren me dit tout le temps et comme ils sont longs, c'est _sublime_ comme elle dit.

Je baisse mes yeux vers mes mains et je constate que la peinture est presque entièrement partie. Ça devrait suffire, le reste partira avec du sopalin.

J'essuie mes mains sur ma blouse et la peinture restante laisse de nouvelles traînées sur mon habit sale.

Je sors des toilettes et je fais un détour exprès pour passer devant la salle qui forme des élèves à être styliste. Alice veut faire ça plus tard et elle m'a dit que si je pouvais, de passer la voir. Mais je regarde par la vitre sur la porte et je la vois absorbée et je ne veux pas la déranger. Je souris et je reste encore quelques minutes, curieuse, avant de partir parce que Mme Dwyer va finir par se poser des questions.

Je passe donc la fin de la journée à rectifier le tableau, à rendre le visage d'Alice le plus réaliste possible et comme j'ai fini à l'avance, mon tableau a eu le temps de sécher. Du coup, je peux l'emporter avec moi ce soir dans ma chambre._ Je suis contente. _Je suis souvent contente en ce moment je crois.

Et je marche. Je marche devant Edvard Munch, mon beau tableau fièrement empaqueté sous mon bras droit. Je monte les escaliers et quand j'arrive à mon étage, je peux souffler. Ici, je ne crains rien. Pas de Tanya. Je prends ma clé et l'insère dans la serrure. Sur la porte, seul mon prénom est inscrit. Je fais partie des rares chambres à ne pas avoir de _colocataire_. Ça me plaît, mais je trouve ça triste. Ici, être seule n'est même plus un choix.

J'ouvre finalement la porte que je referme à clé immédiatement après être entrée dans ma chambre. Je me sens en sécurité seulement quand je suis cloisonnée.

Je soupire et j'allume la lumière parce qu'il commence à faire sombre dehors. J'enlève mes converses noires et je marche sur la moquette mauve sous mes pieds. Ma chambre est vraiment bien. Je suis très bien placée et la décoration correspond même à mes goûts. Elle est petite, mais c'est largement assez pour une personne.

Sur le sol, il n'y a que de la moquette mauve et proche de l'entrée, à gauche, une salle de bain aussi éclaircie que les toilettes publiques du collège. J'aime beaucoup _beaucoup_. Dés qu'on entre, on voit de suite la fenêtre parce qu'elle fait face à la porte et la vue est bien parce que je vois l'entrée du collège, les gens qui rentrent et sortent, et comme je suis à l'étage le plus élevé, je vois même la forêt derrière et la ville à côté. Je m'endors en regardant par la fenêtre, _très_ souvent, parce que mon lit est dessous. Il est grand et collé au mur.

Quant à mes armoires et mon bureau, en bois foncé, ils sont à droite de ma fenêtre. Ils ont plein de rangement alors c'est pratique. Les murs sont de couleur crème et beige. C'est jolie.

Et maintenant que le jour tombe, les rayons oranges tapissent les murs de ma chambre d'un joli orange clair. Je baigne dans ma couleur favorite.

Précipitament, je pause mon sac sur mon bureau avant de m'étaler sur mon lit, le tableau sur mon ventre. Apparemment, cette chambre restera la mienne pendant les trois prochaines années. Ce qui est bizarre, parce que je pensais que l'étage était réservé aux juniors mais apparemment ça compte seulement pour les chambres doubles. Il y a plus de demande je pense.

Je vais accrocher mon tableau.

Je me lève paresseusement et, posant mon tableau sur mon lit, je me dirige vers mon bureau pour ouvrir un tiroir qui contient des outils de travail. Des marteaux, des clous, des punaises, un tournevis... ça peut paraître bizarre mais bricoler me plaît. Et j'ai pensé que je voudrais sûrement acccocher un tableau, alors j'ai été assez intelligente pour le prévoir et prendre de quoi l'accrocher.

Mes outils à la main, je me mets dos à la porte pour inspecter l'ensemble de ma chambre. _Où pourrais-je le mettre ?_ À côté des grands yeux au-dessus de la fenêtre ? _Non, ça fera trop chargé..._ Au-dessus de mon lit alors ? Ça fait bizarre quand même... _ah je sais ! _

Je prends ma chaise du bureau que je fais glisser en face de ma petite armoire pas très haute et je décide de mettre mon tableau au-dessus. Alice veut être styliste après tout. C'est la place qui lui convient le mieux.

Je passe quinze minutes à accrocher le tableau et essayer de le mettre droit et quand j'ai finalement fini, je trouve que le tableau va très bien avec la chambre car il y a du violet et orange. C'est _très_ joli.

Satisfaite je me change. J'enlève mon pantalon blanc en toile et mon débardeur noir et mon gilet vert pour enfiler un jogging noir et un large haut sur lequel j'ai dessiné moi-même une énorme étoile de couleur bleu, rouge et violette. C'est papa qui m'a appris que les étoiles aussi meurent. C'est pour cela qu'elles ont des couleur. Pour certaines, plus elles sont rouges, plus elles approchent de la mort, pour d'autre, plus elles sont bleues, plus elles s'y approchent aussi. Maman vivra deux morts. Tout le monde vivra deux morts.

Une fois changée, je me dirige vers mon bureau pour ouvrir un autre tiroir. _Mon tiroir à bonbon_. Il est cadenassé quand les femmes de ménage viennent.

Je ferme les yeux et plonge ma main dans les sucreries, en cherchant une au pif. Ma main se referme sur un bonbon moelleux. Curieuse, j'ouvre les yeux._ Une fraise tagada_. J'hausse les épaules et je l'enfourne. Je mâche et pendant ce temps, j'attache mes cheveux avec le pic que m'a offert Jacob.

J'irai manger dans une heure. Je veux lire d'abord.

J'allais lire, vraiment, mais quelqu'un a toqué à ma porte pile à ce moment. Je reste silencieuse, j'arrête même de respirer. C'est la première fois qu'on toque à ma porte.

_Tanya_ _?_ Non, elle ne sait pas où est ma chambre normalement. Mais peut-être qu'Edward lui a dit ? Mais pourquoi il aurait fait ça ? Je soupire. Des fois, réfléchir donne vraiment mal au crâne.

Alors je m'avance. Prudemment, sans bruit. J'ai envie de prendre par surprise la personne qui toque à ma porte. On sait jamais. Il y a plein d'adolescents _curieux_ ici. Alors j'ai une petite sensation dans mon ventre qui grandit plus j'avance. Je me sens très curieuse et à la fois charmée parce qu'on me réclame mais aussi j'ai un peu peur. C'est trop inhabituel.

Je prends une profonde respiration et j'essaie de tourner ma clé le plus silencieusement possible. J'entends le _clac_ qui signifie que la porte n'est plus fermée à clé et je prends une autre inspiration. Je pose doucement ma main sur la poignée et, brusquement, je tire la porte vers moi.

La personne qui me fait face est Alice.

Et elle a l'air si choquée par ma réaction qu'elle reste immobile pendant un petit moment, les yeux grands ouverts. Ça me fait sourire. Je ne_ peux pas_ m'en empêcher.

« Tu peux entrer Alice » Je lui dis doucement en me mordant les lèvres pour que j'arrête de sourire. Elle me dévisage un petit moment avant qu'elle ne se mette à sourire à son tour.

« Bella, tu me surprends chaque jour. Désolée de t'apprendre que je ne viens pas t'enlever » Elle me répond joyeusement en entrant dans ma chambre. Je la suis, toujours souriante.

C'est la troisième fois qu'Alice vient ici en fait. Sauf que d'habitude elle vient _avec_ moi, elle ne toque _pas_. C'est pour ça que ça m'a fait bizarre. Elle s'assoit sur mon lit, rebondit un peu avant de soupirer et de laisser voyager ses yeux clairs dans ma chambre. Je l'observe parce que j'aime bien ses mimiques; elle est expressive. Et puis quand je comprends qu'elle a vu mon tableau d'elle, je le vois aussi sur son visage parce qu'il s'éclaire autant que le soleil derrière elle qui se couche lentement. Et je suis encore contente, _si_ contente que je me ramollis comme ma tagada que j'ai fini de manger.

« Oh la vache ! C'est sublime Bery ! » Elle s'exclame en se levant rapidement du lit, courant presque pour arriver devant mon armoire, contemplant mon dessin avec des exclamations toutes de plus en plus flattées « Je suis _si_ jolie ? » Elle me demande finalement en se retournant vers moi, les joues roses à cause de l'excitation et les yeux brillants. Aussi _brillants_ que les cheveux d'Edward.

Je lui souris et je pars m'asseoir sur mon lit, songeant au surnom qu'elle m'a donné il y a quelques temps. _Bery_. Elle voulait me donner un surnom qu'elle seule connaîtra. _Notre secret_, elle a dit. J'aime bien l'idée. C'est une sorte de mélange entre _Be_lla et Ma_ry_, notre prénom que l'on a en commun. Qui le sait à part nous ? Enfin, papa et Edward le savent. Jacob non, c'est surprenant mais je lui ai jamais dit. Edward seul a été assez curieux pour me le demander.

« Tu es aussi jolie qu'une fleur et que le soleil Allie » Je lui réponds avec ma voix la plus sincère « On ne t'a jamais dit que tes yeux ont la couleur du ciel et de la glace par moment ? » Je continue pendant que je me cherche un bonbon à me mettre sous la dent.

Je parviens à attraper une sucette quand une masse me tombe dessus et c'est quand je sens des cheveux me chatouiller le nez que je comprends que c'est Alice qui me prend dans ses bras. Mal à l'aise, je reste immobile, les bras dans les airs, ne sachant quoi en faire. Je devrais la serrer aussi ? Mais et si elle veut pas ?

« Alice... tu veux une sucette ? » Je lui propose donc, maladroite. J'aime les sucettes. Et j'aime Alice. C'est bon de lui dire de cette façon non ? Parce que j'ai du mal encore à être affectueuse. Mais Alice le sait et ça ne la gêne pas.

Je la sens acquiescer et elle s'écarte, les yeux humides, et je me demande si elle a pleuré. Je me sens mal parce que je sais que je devrais la réconforter mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait pleuré et je ne sais pas comment faire. Je n'ai jamais réconforté papa parce que Billy s'en chargeait. Alors, rapidement, je prends une sucette au citron que je passe à Alice. _Son_ parfum favori. Elle la prend avec un petit sourire et on enfourne nos sucettes respectives – la mienne à la framboise - dans nos bouches en même temps.

On finit toutes les deux allongées sur mon lit, à regarder le plafond sur lequel j'ai accroché un drap où dessus j'ai peint un ciel de nuit avec des étoiles, et des yeux. Les yeux de maman. Chaque parcelle de ma chambre est recouvert par une œuvre que j'ai créé. Comme ça je me sens _chez moi_.

« Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit ? » Alice me demande avec une voix un peu déformée à cause de la sucette.

« Oui tu peux » Je lui réponds sur le même ton. Alice m'a dit qu'elle détestait sa chambre qu'elle partage avec quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un, c'est Irina, la petit sœur de Tanya. Apparemment, c'est la même, mais en plus bavarde. Un _désastre_, comme elle dit. J'ai rencontré Irina une fois, enfin je pense que c'est elle... j'ai un doute parce que j'ai l'habitude d'oublier rapidement les gens qui ne m'intéressent pas. Irina ne m'a pas intéressé alors j'ai dû l'effacer de mon esprit. Mais Alice m'a dit qu'elle est blonde, comme sa sœur normalement, mais un blond différent, et qu'elle a les yeux verts. Elle semble être une jolie fille.

Irina ne s'entend visiblement pas avec Tanya non plus vu ce que m'a dit Alice. Deux mêmes caractères, ça fait des étincelles, c'est que je pense.

« Bella ! Tu viendras chez moi pour mon anniversaire ? C'est en février et comme ça tu rencontreras mon frère Emmett » Elle crie subitement en se relevant, me fixant avec des yeux enflammés et un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Je réponds à son sourire.

« Oui, si tu veux » Je dis et son sourire s'agrandie « Mais ça ne dérangera personne ? Tes parents voudraient peut-être le fêter en famille ? » Je demande finalement, gênée.

« Si tu savais combien mes parents brûlent de me voir enfin avec une amie. Et j'ai tellement parlé de toi à Emmett qu'il a super envie de te rencontrer aussi ! » Elle secoue la tête en me disant tout ça et je me sens encore plus gênée qu'elle ait parlé de moi à son frère.

Le reste de l'heure, Alice et moi ne faisons que parler. C'est bizarre parce qu'il n'y a qu'avec elle que ma langue se délie vraiment. J'arrive à agir de la même façon dont je pense. En fait, avec elle, je suis tout simplement moi-même. J'ai l'impression de tout pouvoir lui dire sans qu'elle ne me juge et ne se moque de moi. Je me sens vraiment vraiment bien avec elle et je me souviens qu'un jour, maman m'avait _« le jour où tu te feras une amie, une vraie, tu le sentiras » _c'est l'une des rares choses gentille que ma mère m'ait jamais dit. Enfin « gentille » est une façon de voir les choses.

Mais ce que je sais au moins, c'est qu'Alice est une amie. Et ce dont je suis sûre, et ça grâce à maman, c'est qu'Alice est une vraie amie. Je le sens.

**-O**

« Bella, t'as fait tes devoirs de maths ? »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi on me parle. C'est rare. J'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir la peste à cause des autres élèves qui ne font que m'éviter. Mais depuis que je suis avec Alice, j'ai l'impression de sembler plus _accessible_.

« Oui » Je réponds au garçon qui m'a posé la question. Un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux marrons.

Il s'appelle Éric. Il aime dessiner aussi, mais je n'aime pas trop ce qu'il fait. Il peint toujours des femmes, et elles ne portent pas toujours quelque chose sur leur poitrine. Je sais que Mme Dwyer n'est pas très fan non plus. Enfin. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est méchant. Mais peut-être un peu _trop_ curieux sur les bords. Et que ses hormones sont un peu trop en _ébullition_, pour reprendre Alice.

Il s'approche de moi et je recule discrètement « J'ai rien compris à l'exercice... tu veux bien m'aider ? » Il me demande et je suis mal à l'aise.

Les mathématiques. Une matière dont je suis fortement allergique. L'exercice était du chinois pour moi aussi, mais j'ai essayé. Comment expliquer l'incompréhensible ? Alors je secoue la tête en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« Désolée. Mais je ne pense pas l'avoir bien fait et la leçon est dure pour moi aussi » Je voulais pas me justifier mais je le fais quand même parce que je voulais pas qu'il me prenne pour ce que je ne suis pas. _Une peste. Une lèche-botte. _Parler n'est juste pas mon fort.

Il me regarde droit dans les yeux. Comme s'il cherchait mon mensonge. C'en est pas un cette fois. Je n'aime pas ses yeux; ils ne dégagent aucune lumière... _intérieure_. Ils sont fades. Les yeux d'Edward brillent tellement qu'ils sont éblouissant et les _émotions_ qu'ils expriment sont si forts qu'on ne peut que les ressentir. Éric, lui, n'a pas ce regard. C'est juste un voile opaque.

Alors je me détourne, pas intéressée. Et il part après m'avoir dit « Bon d'accord » C'est ça, oui.

Je tourne la tête et je me rends compte que je suis en plein milieu de la cour. On est lundi. C'est la pause. Et il y a plein de monde mais je suis l'une des seule à être au milieu. En fait, je partais rejoindre Alice mais Éric m'a arrêté.

Je soupire et je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Je me les décoiffe et je grogne. J'avais oublié que je les avais tressé ce matin, maintenant ils ne ressemblent plus à rien : ma frange ma barre à nouveau le visage et des fins cheveux s'échappent de la tresse. Autant la défaire. Poussant ma frange en arrière pour voir ce que je fais, je mets ma main dans mon dos pour attraper mes cheveux et enlever l'élastique qui les tient.

Mais je me sens voler.

La scène se passe au ralenti._ Pour moi._

J'ai senti une masse s'abattre sur mon dos et, l'instant d'après, mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et voltigeaient en l'air. Je tourne et je tourne et ma tête tourne aussi mais je ne me sens pas mal.

Parce qu'après tout, je sens la brise, et le miel. Et la _menthe_. Je tourne à toute vitesse et je sais qui me porte. Je le sais parce que je sens son odeur, je reconnais ses mains, je reconnais sa force. Je suis presque allongée sur la personne qui me fait tournoyer en l'air et je me rends compte que je vis l'un des rêves de beaucoup de personnes. _Voler_. Et je regarde le ciel et je le vois si _si_ bleu. Si beau et sans nuage. Aujourd'hui, il fait extraordinairement beau et je me demande si une force qui nous dépasse savait quelle merveille il allait m'arriver. _Voler_.

Le soleil m'éblouit mais je me sens _si_ bien. Je tournoie encore et de plus en plus vite. Ma longue longue jupe orange et rouge forment un long rideau derrière moi et mon visage se fend d'un sourire. Un _si_ grand sourire qu'il me coupe le visage en deux. Je ne sens plus l'étrange vide dans mon cœur que j'avais depuis deux semaines maintenant. Je ne mangerai plus de tagada pendant longtemps; les tagada, c'est triste. C'est mou. Tout est mou et sans saveur quand mes habitudes ne sont plus les mêmes.

Mes habitudes, c'est Edward.

Le vent est si doux et le soleil si chaud que j'éclate de rire tant je suis heureuse. Je n'ai pas ri depuis une éternité. Et mon rire est vite rejoint par celui, encore plus chaud que le soleil, d'Edward. Et on rigole comme pas possible alors qu'on tournoie tous les deux et je sens ses bras autour de ma taille.

Des bras qui s'affaiblissent et un corps qui vacille. Le ciel, qui me paraissait si proche, s'éloigne, et je me sens retombée sur Terre, brutalement.

Je rigole encore tellement que mon ventre est douloureux et je me tourne vers Edward, tombé sur le sol et sur le dos qui rigole aussi tellement que je vois des traînées humides sur ses joues rosies par l'excitation. Je suis assise sur son ventre et mes cheveux, presque entièrement défaits maintenant, lui touche le bras et le visage. Ils protègent son visage du soleil qui frappe fort aujourd'hui.

Ses mains sont encore sur ma taille et il me tient fort.

J'entends des murmures autour de moi et je suis sûre que tout le monde nous a vu mais c'est pas grave. Edward rit encore et il semble si _si_ bien. Et moi aussi. Je sens l'herbe fraîche sur laquelle on est encore mieux qu'il y a quelques jours auparavant. J'entends les gens autour de nous discuter, et j'entends les insectes, les abeilles et je sens la texture du t-shirt d'Edward sous mes doigts. Je retrouve la saveur du sucre dans ma bouche parce que j'avais mangé un chamallow juste avant mais le goût m'avait paru fade. Mes sens sont décuplés.

Et _Edward_ est là.

On arrête de rire, mais nos respirations sont profondes. Je me penche un peu vers lui et je le vois ouvrir ses yeux.

_Là_. Là, je vois une lumière. Les yeux d'Eward me dévorent le visage. Si grands et les pupilles si dilatées que je me sens aspirée par elle. Le vert est plus foncé et le jaune encore plus électrique. Le vert de l'herbe autour de sa tête crée une auréole de verdure et je le trouve encore plus irréel que d'habitude. Edward ressemble à un ange.

Je vois sa main se tendre mais je ne me recule pas. Je ne veux pas. Pas si c'est Edward.

Je sens sa douce paume contre ma joue tiède et je m'appuie contre elle. Je ferme les yeux et j'en ronronne presque. Je me sens _tellement_, si bien. Je l'entends rire doucement et quand je lève les yeux vers lui, encore enveloppée dans mon monde de douceur et de lumière, je le vois me sourire avec malice.

« Je t'ai manqué Sweet ? » Il me demande et se relève à l'aide de ses coudes, abandonnant mon visage.

Encore assise sur lui, j'aimerais bien sentir sa main encore « Je sais pas. Tu perburbes mes habitudes » J'hausse les épaules alors que je lorgne sa main qui m'a délaissé.

Il lève _cette_ main et me caresse mes cheveux parsemés de brins d'herbe. Il les enlève méticuleusement. Encore une fois, je ne recule pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

« Edward, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu partais deux semaines ? » Je lui demande parce que je me posais la question. Pourquoi a-t-il laissé cela à Tanya ?

« Je ne voulais pas » Il me répond simplement et je soupire, frustrée. Il lève des yeux plissés vers moi et je les vois descendre sur mes lèvres, pressées en une moue agacée. Il fait balader ses doigts qui étaient avant dans mes cheveux, sur mes lèvres pendant qu'il s'humidifie les siennes « Je n'aime pas dire ce genre de chose car je ne sais jamais quoi dire. Mais j'aime les retours » Il continue et termine avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. _Bien sûr. _Mais je ne me sens pas d'humeur à me disputer avec lui. Il m'a offert un cadeau et j'ai beaucoup beaucoup aimé. _Voler_, c'est incroyable.

« Edward ! » Une voix l'appelle et pinçant mes lèvres, je sais déjà qui c'est.

Nous tournons la tête en même temps. Tanya arrive avec de grandes enjambées, elle semble déterminée et... pas très contente. Triste ? Déçue ? Furieuse ? Un mélange de tout ça. Et ses yeux semblent si désespérés que je me lève, et je cherche à mettre de la distance entre le corps d'Edward et le mien.

Edward me laisse faire. _Au début_. Puis je le sens tirer mes cheveux en arrière et je retombe, surprise, sur lui. Il a été violent et j'ai mal au crâne. Énervée, j'essaie de me relever mais il me serre fort dans ses bras. Le moment magique a disparu et je suis tellement énervée que je sens des larmes arriver. Mais je ne veux _pas_ pleurer. Mais je ne peux pas parler non plus, sinon il entendra les trémolos dans ma voix.

Je le déteste.

Assis en tailleur, je suis assise dans le creux de ses jambes et j'ai mes jambes enroulées malgré moi autour de sa taille, les bras serrées contre son torse. J'ai du mal à respirer et c'est douloureux.

Et je sais que Tanya est là. Je sais aussi qu'elle doit nous regarder. Je ne préfère pas savoir de quelle manière.

« Bonjour à toi princesse » Je sens le corps d'Edward vibrer alors qu'il parle et j'entends aussi son sourire. Le mauvais. Celui qui a envie d'écraser des insectes.

Un souffle. Un deuxième, inspiré difficilement. Je sens la peine de Tanya jusqu'à moi. Edward est _si_ cruel.

« Pourquoi- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue me voir hier soir ? J'avais des places pour un film tu te rappelles ? » Elle demande, la voix serrée et tremblante.

Je remue dans les bras d'Edward. Hautement gênée. Je veux dire, cette discussion ne m'intéresse pas, et l'écouter est mal non ? Alice doit attendre et la pause est bientôt fini. Le temps s'écoule _si_ lentement à cet instant. Edward relâche un peu son étreinte et je prends un grand bol d'air. _Enfin_.

Peut-être que... j'essaie de me dégager mais il ne me laisse toujours pas. Bon.

Pour la première fois, j'ai envie de frapper Edward. Pourquoi est-il si méchant envers sa petite-amie ? Ce qu'il me fait devant elle est totalement irrespectueux. Je m'excuserai après. Pauvre, _pauvre_ Tanya.

« Le bus a eu problème et on est arrivés seulement ce matin » Il se justifie en soufflant. Je sens le soulagement irradier de Tanya. Quoi, elle croyait qu'Edward était avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Avec _qui_ ?

« Ah, je suis désolée alors » Et je me demande pourquoi elle s'excuse. Edward est celui qui devrait s'excuser non ? Pas elle.

Je m'agite encore et j'essaie de tourner la tête. Erreur. La voix de Tanya était peut-être douce mais les yeux que j'ai rencontré en tournant ma tête exprimaient tout sauf la douceur.

Son regard est sur moi. Si fixe qu'elle ne cligne même pas des yeux. Un regard effrayant et plein de noirceur. Un regard encore plus triste que l'orange et plus angoissant que le violet. Je tremble sans m'en rendre compte et les bras d'Edward, qui m'étouffaient jusqu'ici semblent tout à coup beaucoup plus sécurisant.

Tanya est si terrorisante.

Devrais-je m'excuser après quand même ? Mais je ne peux pas supporter ce regard plus longtemps. Je tourne la tête vers Edward, tremblante et je cherche ses yeux. Je me sens _si_ mauvaise.

Heureusement, je n'ai pas de mal à trouver le doux regard d'Edward.

Son regard était sur moi pendant un long moment je pense, car son intensité me fait tressaillir. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens et je me laisse envelopper dans sa tendresse. Peut-être qu'Edward se montrait méchant pour me protéger. Parce qu'il savait le mal que Tanya pourrait me faire.

Je ne sais pas. Plus.

Ses yeux représentent mon point de repère à cet instant et je respire à nouveau alors, doucement, lentement, tremblante, j'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille et j'enfouis ma tête dans son cou, me rapprochant un maximum de son corps réconfortant.

Edward est ma bouée, je le sais maintenant.

* * *

End.

Non je plaisante. Fin du chapitre. Je ne m'arrêterai certainement pas ici.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai remarqué que personne n'a parlé de Mme Dwyer ^^ Dommage... Il y a un élément chez Tanya que vous n'avez toujours pas compris je pense... mais cherchez je vous en prie x)

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez, vous savez que ça me fait plaisir ^^

À la prochaine fois !

**Booowty'**


	8. Chapitre 6 : Réglisse

**Hellooooo ! Je suis là !**

Non, non vous ne rêvez pas ;-)

Je suis hyper désolée pour mon affreux retard mais la fainéantise, c'est dur à combattre ^^

Je plaisante. J'écrivais chaque jour et je viens de le finir à l'instant, je le poste maintenant pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre plus.

J'ai passé une journée hyper crevante et j'ai failli m'endormir sur mon clavier mais j'ai fait l'effort de le finir pour que vous puissiez l'avoir ce soir.

Pour vous remercier d'avoir attendu, ce chapitre est plus long. J'espère que vous l'aimerez parce que j'ai bien apprécié d'écrire celui-ci, même s'il n'a pas vraiment de particularité... hmmm... si ce n'est des nouvelles rencontres :-)

Enfin, je vais répondre aux reviews ( pas à toutes cependant hein ) maintenant !

**Llala **: Ta review m'a fait teeeellement plaisir ^o^ Sérieusement, trop de compliment. Mais je vais pas râler hein, mon cœur a fondu. Merci de me dire que j'écris « merveilleusement » bien. Je crois qu'il y a pas plus beau compliment. J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu seras contente de voir que ce n'est pas une annonce ;-)

**Mélanie :** Ce n'est pas qu'Edward provoque Tanya... c'est plus compliqué. Tu verras plus tard... merci pour ta review, tu me suis depuis le début et j'apprécie. J'attends même ton petit message à chaque fois ^^

**Turfuu :** Si tu arrives si bien à comprendre Bella, alors je suis aux anges. Je passe beaucoup de temps à décrire parce que ça compte pour moi. Je suis très observatrice de nature et j'attache beaucoup d'importance aux détails... un peu comme Balzac sauf que, rassure-toi, je ne ferai pas de chapitre qui ne parlera que d'une porte et défauts ^^

**EdwardLOVEBella :** Ça m'a fait plaisir de te voir si enthousiaste par rapport à l'histoire. Tu as l'air d'être réellement dedans et j'adore ça *_*

Merci d'avoir parlé de Mme Dwyer et tu verras plus tard effectivement...

**Ines :** Ahah ! Je ne peux rien dire comme ça publiquement mais j'aime tes idées ;-)

**Ninie-Fleur : **Mon Alice est contente et te remercie ^^. Elle est aussi contente que moi. Tu as cerné un truc mais pas tout à fait... tu verras bien...

**Lincece49 :** Voici le chapitre que tu voulais. J'espère qu'il te plaira ! Qu'Edward soit mystérieux est bien, c'était mon but. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu en sauras bientôt plus sur lui...

**Didiiiiie :** Ahhhhh... je suis contente de voir que ce que j'écris te procure tant d'émotions O.O. Bella est un personnage complexe qui va s'ouvrir grâce à Alice ( tu le verras dans ce chapitre ) et sa solitude est horrible, c'est vrai, mais elle lui permettra de mieux apprécier la compagnie des gens qu'elle aime :-)

Merci aussi à** Maedaa**, **Shihanna09** et** Canada02** ( pour m'avoir souhaité « bonne chance » pour mes exams =P ) , **Bleuz** ( que je n'ai pas oublié ^^ ), **bellaeva**,** Alexise-me**, **loupa4**... ainsi que d'autres que je ne peux malheureusement pas citer.

Vos reviews sont ma récompense et vous êtes adorables !

_Maintenant, je vous laisse lire ;-)_

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 6 : **_

**Réglisse**

_**"My mistress' eyes are nothing like the sun; **_

_**Coral is far more red, than her lips red:**_

_**If snow be white, why then her breasts are dun; **_

_**If hairs be wires, black wires grow on her head.**_

_**I have seen roses damasked, red and white, **_

_**But no such roses see I in her cheeks; **_

_**And in some perfumes is there more delight **_

_**Than in the breath that from my mistress reeks. **_

_**I love to hear her speak, yet well I know **_

_**That music hath a far more pleasing sound: **_

_**I grant I never saw a goddess go, **_

_**My mistress, when she walks, treads on the ground: **_

_**And yet by heaven, I think my love as rare,**_

_**As any she belied with false compare."**_

_( Sonnet CXXX ) William Shakespeare_

_**"Love is blind, and lovers cannot see**_

_**The pretty follies that themselves commit."**_

_The Merchant of Venice_

_Du réglisse._

Emmett ne ressemble pas à Alice, pas du tout même. Cette différence est assez perturbante... mais bon, il est aussi gentil qu'Alice, je pense, alors finalement ça finit par ne plus trop me choquer.

Il me fait tournoyer dans les airs lui aussi; mais, je ne sais pas... c'était différent avec Edward. Disons qu'avec Edward, j'avais réellement l'impression de _voler_, alors qu'avec Emmett, c'est comme si j'étais sur un tourniquet. Un truc dans le genre.

« _Putain_ Alice ! Rends-moi cette fichue télécommande où je te jure que tu finiras dans une chambre froide plus vite que tu ne le penses ! » Le grognement d'Emmett me sort de ma contemplation et je le regarde avec un drôle d'air je pense.

Oui, _gentil_.

Les injures sont encore quelque chose qui m'étonne. Bizarrement, je n'ai jamais insulté. Même furieuse. Quand je suis furieuse, je vois des explosions de couleur et ça me calme. J'ignore tout simplement quand je suis furieuse. Edward et Emmett se ressemblent sur ce point-là.

_Edward_ jure lorsqu'il n'a plus de chewing-gum, _Edward_ jure quand il est avec moi et qu'il entend Tanya l'appeler, _Edward_ jure quand je l'énerve, _Edward_ jure tout simplement quand les choses ne vont pas dans le sens qu'il souhaiterait qu'elles aillent._ Dommage pour lui._

On me bouscule et levant les yeux je vois Alice s'approcher d'Emmett, la télécommande dans son short. Je souris un peu.

« J'étais aux toilettes. Tu la veux encore ? » Elle lui demande et je sais qu'elle sourit parce que je le _sens_.

Emmett lève ses petits yeux onyx et regarde la télécommande avant de soupirer bruyamment. Il regarde finalement la télé avec un air si dépité que je commence à avoir de la peine pour lui. Alice paraît fière d'elle et jette la télécommande à côté d'Emmett avant de s'asseoir prés de moi. Je continue de regarder Emmett qui observe la télécommande, mitigé : dégoût et espoir car il veut changer la chaîne. Alice lui a mis les _Totally Spies_ alors qu'on ne regardait même pas. Je veux dire, les Totally Spies, _vraiment_ ?

« Je suis si contente que tu sois ici pour mon anniversaire Bery. On va s'amuser tu vas voir ! » Alice me prend dans ses bras en trépignant d'impatience.

S'amuser.

Comme c'est étrange.

Je me dis que le temps défile vraiment très rapidement. Regardant Alice du coin de l'oeil, je remarque que ses cheveux ont poussé, ils descendent maintenant en-dessous de ses épaules. C'est un peu les cheveux qui symbolisent la durée de notre amitié.

4 mois. Et à peu prés 8 cm. J'espère qu'elle ne les coupera pas. Je mordille ma lèvre inférieure et je me dis qu'Alice est plus grande maintenant. Elle a douze ans et moi encore onze. J'aurais douze ans dans quelques mois et je ne veux plus attendre. Même Edward est grand maintenant avec ses treize ans _et demi_. Je me sens si petite, et je suis d'ailleurs petite. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je ne grandis pas. Ça fait longtemps maintenant que je mesure 1m52. C'est dépitant. _Déprimant. _Je pense à mes parents, tous les deux de taille moyenne. Mon père est même plus grand que la taille moyenne, 1m75 je crois. Mais maman était plus petite, même si je ne pense pas qu'elle mesurait 1m52 pour autant. En fait, ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment gênée si Alice faisait la même taille que moi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle est bien plus grande de dix centimètres. J'ai l'impression d'avoir cinq ans à côté d'elle.

Grandis, _grandis_.

Je prie pour prendre des centimètres, et des courbes. Et quelques années. Et je regarde Emmett et sa carrure proéminente. Il prend au moins deux places sur ce large canapé. Il n'est pas gros, il est tout en muscle. Comme un boxeur ou un rugbyman. Et il a la taille d'un basketteur. Emmett est sacrément impressionnant et je me souviens avoir voulu m'enfuir quand j'ai vu cette sorte de Hulk pas vert s'avancer vers moi, ses grandes mains calleuses prêtes à m'encercler. J'étais terrifiée. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras en m'appelant « petite, délicate poupée qu'on a làààà » et ensuite, j'ai juste voulu qu'il me lâche parce que j'en avais assez.

Il m'appelle « p'tit elfe » depuis qu'on se connaît. C'est à dire depuis 1 semaine. Je m'y suis fait, je pense. Et je l'aime bien, lui aussi.

Les parents d'Alice sont restés invisibles par contre. Elizabeth et Moriarty Brandon. J'ai vu des photos d'eux dans le hall et je peux dire qu'Alice a les yeux bleus de son père et Emmett, les yeux foncés de sa mère. Je pense que le noir a lui aussi plusieurs nuances. Je veux dire, Jacob, Emmett et moi avons les yeux noirs. Mais c'est différent. Jacob, c'est chaud. Emmett, c'est mutin et tourbillonnant. Moi, c'est... attentif, je suppose. J'aspire ce que je vois. Mais je sais que c'est parce que je suis observatrice. Rien d'autre.

Je ne suis pas aussi gentille et extravertie que Jacob.

Je ne suis pas non plus joueuse comme Emmett.

Je suis juste une préadolescente qui aime le sucré, voler avec les nuages, la lecture et la peinture.

Une sonnerie me tire de mes pensées et je regarde immédiatement Alice qui est la seule à avoir pour sonnerie le générique du film _Le diable s'habille en prada. _

Je n'ai pas de portable et Emmett n'a pas cette sonnerie. Lui, c'est du hard rock. Ça me fait rire quand il mime un guitariste : il glisse sur le sol sur ses genoux, secoue sa tête qui a des cheveux _très_ courts et tient sur sa poitrine une guitare invisible. Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'on ne joue pas à la guitare de cette manière. Peu importe le style de la musique, je pense que les musiciens accordent toujours une sorte de tendresse à leurs intruments. Même ceux qu'ils cassent sur scène, même si c'est triste.

L'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel elle était assise tremble et fait trembler tout le fauteuil alors qu'elle se lève d'un bond énergique pour rejoindre son portable. Un Iphone noir. Je ne sais pas si je suis envieuse. J'aime bien l'idée d'avoir internet en tout cas. Si on se perd, on a le téléphone pour savoir où on est. Si on est à l'étranger et qu'une personne nous manque, on peut le joindre grâce à internet sans avoir à payer. J'aimerais bien avoir un portable pour ça. Et puis, on est différent.

Alice rougie alors qu'elle regarde l'écran de son portable.

Elle me jette un œil; je sais qui c'est.

C'est étrange, les rencontres. On peut en faire beaucoup, mais très peu d'entre elles sont intéressantes. Ou alors on peut en faire rarement et elles peuvent être mémorables. Pour moi et Alice, surtout pour Alice, cette rencontre a été intéressante et a tout changé. Et nous rencontrons rarement. C'est de la chance. Alice porte chance en fait. J'en suis venue à cette conclusion car depuis que je la connais, plein de choses m'arrivent. Je ne savais même pas que la vie pouvait être si intéressante...

« Oui ? » La voix claire d'Alice s'élève dans le salon, un peu étouffée par le son de la télévision.

Pour se venger, je vois Emmett du coin de l'oeil monter le son de la télévision avec un mauvais sourire. Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'approche de la télécommande. Emmett ne voulait pas s'en approcher et avait monté le son directement avec les boutons sur la télé.

_Il est naïf._

_Mais pas moi. _

Je prends la télécommande et éteins la télé. Alice, qui foudroyait Emmett du regard, lève des yeux reconnaissants sur moi avant de recommencer à parler d'une voix doucereuse, un doigt entortillé dans une courte mèche de cheveu noir. Je me tourne vers Emmett qui me fixe, choqué. Sa bouche, ouverte, provoque un sourire chez moi.

« P'tit elfe... » Il me parle mais ne dit plus rien. Il n'a pas de mot pour s'exprimer.

Je m'assois sur le canapé et je prends le tas de carte à côté de moi. J'étais curieuse de ce qu'allait dire Alice à son interlocuteur et j'étais sûre qu'elle allait tout me raconter après mais c'est mieux de l'entendre de manière... _naturelle_.

« Tu veux jouer aux cartes avec moi Emmett ? » Je lui demande alors qu'il me fixe toujours, hébété. « Une partie simple. Je n'y joue pas souvent » Je précise alors que je mélange les cartes d'une main experte.

C'est faux. Encore, je mens un _petit_ peu. Billy et moi jouons beaucoup aux cartes. Quand je l'accompagne à l'hôpital parfois pour sa jambe ou autre problème dont il ne veut pas vraiment parler, nous jouons aux cartes pour passer le temps. J'ai fini par le gagner presque toujours. Mais là, je ne veux pas réfléchir. Si je réfléchis trop au jeu, je ne vais pas pouvoir comprendre la discussion d'Alice. Ce ne sera qu'un brouhaha.

Encore trop choqué pour agir normalement, Emmett fait des pas hésitants vers moi, comme si j'étais une sorte de bête sauvage dangereuse. Je pourrais souffler qu'il sursauterait, j'en suis sûre. Mais je ne le ferai pas, je suis bien trop attentive à Alice.

« Oui je suis désolée... qu'est-ce que tu disais _Jazz_ ? » Je lève les yeux au ciel en entendant sa voix _faussement_ indifférente. Intérieurement, je suis sûre qu'elle est complètement affolée.

Emmett s'assoit en face de moi et reprend contenance petit à petit. Méticuleusement, je mélange les cartes en le fixant alors que mon attention n'est pas le moins du monde tourné vers lui. Mais il n'est pas encore tout à faire lui-même parce que si j'ai bien appris quelque chose durant cette semaine, c'est qu'Emmett est plus que protecteur envers Alice. Et qu'il n'ait aucune réaction du genre arracher le téléphone et menacer le pauvre garçon à l'autre bout du fil avant de congédier Alice dans sa chambre jusqu'à ses cinquante ans, est une chose étrange. Mais tant mieux.

Je distribue lentement les cartes, voulant prendre mon temps. Alice a baissé la voix et je peine à l'entendre. J'entends les mots « cours », « anniversaire », « merci », « moi aussi » mais le reste m'échappe. Le rougissement par contre, non. De nous deux, c'est moi la cerise dans l'histoire. Certainement pas Alice.

Enfin, devant Jasper Withlock, je suppose qu'elle n'est plus vraiment Alice Brandon.

_L'amour rend schizophrène._

Dire que cette situation dure depuis 1 mois... je soupire et j'abats une dame de cœur rouge sur le tas déjà commencé. Emmett semble être redevenu lui-même parce qu'il écoute sa _fameuse_ musique en dandinant sa tête dans tous les sens.

Un jour, il se la décrochera. Je le sens.

Je profite qu'Emmett choisisse sa carte pour sortir une sucette à la pomme verte et l'enfourner dans ma bouche.

Être ici a son avantage : je peux manger autant de sucette que je veux. Personne pour me surveiller, même si Alice m'interdit de manger des sucettes avant manger et de suite après les repas aussi. Les parents d'Emmett et Alice ne savent pas cette manie que j'ai, tout simplement parce qu'ils sont partis une semaine en amoureux pour nous laisser la maison. Emmett est celui qui s'occupe de nous. Même si je suis celle qui cuisine finalement. Mais grâce à eux, j'ai découvert ce qu'était un repas chinois, et les hamburgers gras de McDo. Mais je doute y retourner un jour, pas depuis qu'un végétarien qui distribue des tracts m'en a tendu un pour m'expliquer précisément comment les animaux qui finissent à McDo sont maltraités.

Depuis, j'évite la viande. Je ne sais pas, ça m'a marqué.

C'est Charlie qui va être content, lui avait prévu un grand barbecue pendant les grandes vacances. Je n'en reviens d'ailleurs toujours pas qu'il ait accepté que je passe la deuxième semaine de vacances chez les Brandon. Papa est du genre méfiant et timide, il n'accepterait pas si facilement... mais je suspecte Jacob qui était un peu trop joyeux de me savoir inviter chez une amie.

« Oui ! » La voix stridente de mon amie me tire de mes pensées et je me rends compte qu'Emmett avait déjà joué et sans doute depuis un moment parce qu'il était absorbé dans son portable.

Posant un as, je tourne la tête vers Alice qui rougit.

On a rencontré Jasper il y a un mois. Nouveau dans le collège Claudel, il est le cousin d'Edward. Parce que je connais Edward, je devais forcément rencontrer Jasper un jour ou l'autre. Et bien sûr, comme Alice est ma seule amie, tous deux avaient à se rencontrer un jour.

Jasper, il ne ressemble pas à Edward. En fait, ils comme le jour et la nuit. Alice est tombée amoureuse de lui petit à petit. Jasper a gagné son cœur à force de petites attentions dont il ignorait l'attrait. Alice sait _pratiquement_ tout de lui, pratiquement car la zone d'ombre correspond à un moment de sa vie qu'il a fortement partagé avec Edward.

_Comme par hasard._

« Ouuups Bella ! J'ai un appel ! » La voix d'Emmett me tire de mes pensées et je regarde le portable qu'il pointe du doigt avec une mine désolée.

J'hausse les épaules « Vas-y »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Emmett s'en va avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres, les joues roses. J'ai suffisament côtoyé Alice pour comprendre qu'elle n'est pas la seule à cacher des choses...

« Bery ! Viens vite ! » Me retournant vers Alice qui m'incite à venir avec de grands gestes, j'arrive en trottinant, souriante. Je me demande ce qu'il se passe.

Elle est avec Jasper au téléphone non ? Je m'approche et quand je suis finalement à portée de main, elle passe un bras sur mes épaules, me collant à elle. Je me braque un peu avant de finalement me détendre petit à petit.

Puis j'entends un rire qui n'est pas d'ici.

Tournant la tête vers le portable d'Alice, je remarque qu'il est à la hauteur de nos tête.

Je fronce les sourcils et regarde l'écran.

« Aï Bella ! Tu m'as tué le menton ! » S'écrie Alice, la main posée sur son menton rougie qu'elle frotte pour dissiper la douleur.

Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Là, sur l'écran, je vois Jasper. Et _Edward_. Quand je les ai aperçu, j'étais tellement choquée que j'ai sursuaté et ma tête a cogné le menton de mon amie. Observant les garçons à nouveau, je suppose que leurs têtes sont proches de la caméra du téléphone puisque je les vois bien. Jasper regarde sur le côté, observant Alice alors qu'Edward ricane quand il remarque ma mine choquée.

« Bienvenue au 21ème siècle Belli-Bell ! » Il s'exclame avec un clin d'oeil à mon intention.

La voix n'est pas vraiment déformée. Mais elle semble moins grave, plus loin. Ça me fait bizarre et je m'approche. Comme si de cette façon sa voix allait retrouver sa tonalité d'origine.

« Ed-Edward ? » Je demande par mesure de précaution.

Le doigt tremblant, je pose mon index sur l'écran assez brutalement, ce qui cause des choses étranges : le coin que je touche clignote bizarrement. _Étrange_, et les garçons aussitôt oubliés, je réitère l'expérience.

« Tu vas me casser l'écran Bery ! » Marmonne Alice en donnant une claque à ma main pour la faire partir.

Levant alors les yeux, les joues rougies, je croise le regard d'Edward qui arbore son sourire mutin habituel. Mes joues rougissent encore un peu plus et je coince mes mèches qui me tombaient sur les yeux derrière mes oreilles.

« T'aurais pas un peu grandi ? » Je sursaute et lève les yeux vers l'écran.

Edward m'observe, la tête penchée sur le côté, de ces yeux verts pétillants. Ais-je grandi ? Je jette un coup d'oeil à Alice qui fait des signaux à Jasper, situé à côté d'Edward. Malgré l'écran minuscule et l'intimité inexistante, ils sont dans leur monde. _Donc, ais-je grandi ?_

« Je ne pense pas. De toute façon, tu ne me vois pas en entière alors comment tu peux savoir ? » Je lui demande, le défiant avec le menton levé.

Il prend un air faussement outré et, je pense qu'il me mime, il fait semblant de passer une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de brusquement rabaisser ses mains au niveau de son torse. Un petit sourire provocant sur les lèvres, il se malaxe une poitrine invisible.

J'ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Je rougis sévèrement par contre.

« Je veux dire, _ici,_ Bella. À ce niveau » Il chuchote la dernière phrase, la voix un peu rauque, les lèvres humides.

« Je... je... » Je suis tellement choqué que je n'arrive à rien dire. Horrifiée, je regarde Alice qui éclate de rire en cœur avec Jasper.

_Ils se fichent de moi ? _

Edward m'oberve toujours, une moue sur les lèvres. Pourtant, le coin de sa bouche tressaille et je comprends qu'il lutte lui aussi pour ne pas rire devant mon air ahuri et profondément horrifié.

Je suis encore choquée quand j'entends des voix de l'autre côté du téléphone d'Alice.

« Je dois raccrocher Alice. On... on se voit à la rentrée d'acc ? » Jasper s'adresse à Alice d'une voix timide qui hoche frénétiquement la tête.

« Bien sûr Jazz ! Je te ne manquerai pas ! » Elle lui répond avec un grand sourire.

Jasper l'observe encore, comme parti profondément dans ses pensées avant de regarder Edward. Je le regarde aussi, agacée.

« Salut les filles... » Il se contente de dire avant de me regarder à nouveau, les lèvres pincées « Et Bella... profite des vacances pour changer la taille de tes sous-vêtements hmm ? » Il poursuit avec un clin d'oeil, la mine toujours neutre cependant.

J'hoquète et avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, Jasper ferme la discussion, un sourire aux lèvres alors qu'Edward me tirait la langue pour me taquiner.

Je n'en reviens pas. _Je rêve ?_

« Alice... c'était quoi _ça_ ? » Je lui demande, brutale.

« FaceTime Bella. Remets-toi à jour _jeune fille _» Elle fait la fausse et me pince les joues, joueuse.

Claquant ma langue sur mon palais, je plante mes yeux dans les yeux, impatiente.

« Non, _ça_. Edward » Je précise avant agacement.

Elle se pince les lèvres avant de rire encore un peu, repensant certainement à la discussion. Mais je n'en reviens toujours pas. Edward ne s'était _jamais_ comporté comme ça avec moi avant.

Est-ce que c'est parce qu'il a bientôt quatorze ans ? Parce qu'il sort avec Tanya qui a des courbes ? _Ou_... à cause de ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois ?

Je repense à ses yeux brillants, sa voix profonde et son sourire enjôleur et bizarrement, le soleil dans mon ventre refait son apparition avec plus de force. Je ne comprends jamais mes réactions quand je suis face à Edward et je n'ose pas en parler. Ni à Jacob, ni à Renesmée, ni à Alice et certainement pas à Emmett ou papa. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

D'ailleurs papa n'a pas la tête à ça et je ne veux pas l'embêter. Il n'était pas bien à Noël. Maman était toujours dans sa tête et il n'arrivait jamais à sourire.

Je pensais que Jacob et Billy allait être là mais Jacob est allé rencontrer les parents de Nessie – Jacob aime bien appeler Ren comme ça – et bien sûr, Billy l'a accompagné. Du coup, je suis restée seule avec _papa_.

Alice est au courant. Elle sait que le soir de noël, la seule folie qu'on s'est permis avec papa a été de sortir au restaurant italien de Forks qui a bonne réputation. C'était très bon, mais maman n'était pas là. Avec maman, les Noël n'étaient pas extraordinaires non plus, mais ils étaient plus amusants quand même. Papa était différent. Papa m'achetait des cadeaux avant la mort de maman.

Cette année, je n'ai rien eu. Il n'y a eu ni sapin, ni de bûche. Ni de cadeaux. Juste le restaurant et du brownie. Je ne sais pas si je suis triste. Je ne pense pas.

Je ne pense même pas être déçue. Je m'y attendais. De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas ressemblé à papa de tout d'un coup rire à cœur joie en me demandant quels sont mes souhaits, ce que je voudrais manger... même avant ce n'était pas vraiment son genre.

La nouvelle année s'est passée de la même manière. On a mangé du poulet et des pâtes ce soir-là avant de regarder silencieusement la télévision jusqu'à minuit. Quand, grâce aux feux d'artifice, on a compris qu'on était passé à une nouvelle année, on se l'est souhaités de loin puis je suis montée me coucher.

Je n'ai rien raconté à Edward. En fait, j'ai menti à Edward. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, un pressentiment je pense, mais je suis certaine qu'il aurait été furieux et triste pour moi. Je ne voulais pas lui gâcher ses vacances donc j'ai rien dit. Il a passé ses vacances au ski avec sa famille. Il ne peut pas m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir dit grand chose; il ne parle pas beaucoup lui aussi des siens. Ce que je trouve étrange, parce qu'ils sont tous parfaits et gentils.

J'ai remarqué que Jasper agissait de la même manière quand j'évoquais les Cullen. Sa mâchoire restait serré et il semblait se braquer. Edward est pire quand j'en parle. Je me demande pourquoi. Alice n'est pas plus au courant que moi.

Enfin, je pense que si papa a accepté de me laisser une semaine de vacances, c'est parce qu'il a dû s'en vouloir d'avoir passé les vacances de Noël ainsi. Jacob a sûrement essayé de le convaincre aussi... mais je suis contente.

Et quoi que dise papa, les vacances de Noël n'ont pas été si horrible que ça. D'accord, je n'ai pas eu de cadeaux, d'accord nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé et encore moins souri, d'accord la nourriture n'était pas plus exceptionnelle que les autres jours. Mais papa était là. Il m'avait manqué. Je m'en suis rendue compte en le voyant. Peu importe à quel point il est déprimé et me repousse, il reste mon père et je l'aime. Les discussions au téléphone le soir quand j'étais au Collège pour prendre de ses nouvelles étaient trop courtes.

Je n'ai même pas douze ans. Je suppose que je ne suis pas si grande que ça si j'ai encore tellement besoin de lui.

« Beryyyyy... à quoi tu penses ? » La voix d'Alice, proche de mon oreille, me tire de mes pensées.

Je lève la tête vers elle et, timidement, je prends sa main.

« À rien » Je lui souris et j'entrelace nos doigts.

**-O**

« Oh ! Ça faisait _siii_ longtemps ! Alice, tu es si jolie maintenant ! »

Je lève les yeux au ciel, et sucette à la mûre en bouche, j'observe la fille qui depuis tout à l'heure me donne mal au crâne.

C'est soit-disant l'une des rares amies d'Alice. _Maria Crowley_. Elle est venue avec son frère jumeau, Tyler Crowley. Depuis que je les connais, ils me font penser à des _tiques_ : tenaces, collants et... _insupportables_. C'est simple, elle répète cette même phrase toute les _cinq_ minutes depuis une heure. La deuxième fois qu'elle l'a dit, j'ai voulu partir mais Alice m'a pris la main et l'a serré si fort en me lançant un regard si effrayant alors qu'elle riait avec Maria que je suis restée.

_Alice est plutôt flippante._

Je me demande pourquoi Alice l'a invité alors qu'elle ne semble pas l'aimer tant que ça. Mais je pense savoir. Alice a dit avoir eu quelques amis, le peu qu'elle a eu doit compter pour elle même s'ils sont agaçants. Je suppose qu'elle voulait me les présenter aussi. Ça me flatte, surtout quand elle me présente en disant _« Voici Isabella Swan, mon amour d'amie de ma vie »_

La première fois que je l'ai entendu, je lui ai fait les gros yeux. Parce que, _vraiment_ ? _Isabella _? _Amour d'amie de ma vie_ ?

Puis elle m'a expliqué rapidement. _Isabella_, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soient trop proches de moi, parce que je suis _son_ amie et que mon surnom créerait une certaine intimité et _Amour d'amie de ma vie_ parce que... elle m'a dit _c'est la vérité alors on va pas se chercher des poux hein ?_

Je pense qu'Alice est un peu possessive sur les bords. En tout cas, j'ai dû grincer des dents à chaque présentation. Mais j'aime Alice, alors je le supporte. Et puis, ces gens, aucun d'entre eux ne m'intéresse alors ils ne méritent pas de m'appeler par mon surnom.

_Isabella_, pour les inconnus et les gens inintéressants et que je n'aime pas.

_Bella_ pour avec ceux avec qui je m'entends plutôt bien ou que je vais côtoyer longtemps ou pour mes proches.

_Bery_ pour Alice et mes très proches. Mais Alice a interdit à tous ceux qui ont entendu ce surnom de le prononcer parce que c'était le _sien. _Possessive _et_ caractérielle.

_Belli-Bell, Bells_ pour mes très proches.

_Sweety, ange, princesse, lovely, Bella-Chupa_... c'est Edward. Il invente à chaque fois.

Je n'en reviens pas. J'ai tellement de surnom. Et-

« Enfin, pas que t'étais moche avant hein... pas vrai Ty' ? » La voix nasillarde de Maria me fait péter mon agréable bulle pleine de réflexion et je lance un regard mauvais au couple devant moi.

Alice est à côté de moi, un sourire placardé sur le visage. Un tellement faux sourire que je lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Alice s'embête avec elle. Moi, quand je n'aime pas quelqu'un, soit je lui fais comprendre en l'ignorant soit... je me tais et j'attends de l'ennuyer. Je peux le dire aussi mais je le fais avec plus d'hésitation maintenant. Depuis le jour où j'ai fait pleurer _quelqu'un_.

« Ouais pas du tout » Répond son frère_ Ty' _en faisant éclater sa bulle de chewing-gum « T'as toujours été, tu sais, plutôt... canon » Il ponctue sa phrase avec un clin d'oeil raté et je souffle assez bruyamment.

Je me maudis instantanément parce que les _tiques_ lèvent des yeux condescendants sur moi.

Maria hausse un sourcil arrogant « Je ne t'avais pas remarqué » Elle s'interrompt et me regarde de haut en bas, se redressant de façon à se tenir ridiculement droite et baisser les yeux vers moi d'une manière excessive « Ce n'est pas que tu sois petite mais tu sais... » Elle finit en claquant sa langue sur son palais.

Je roule mes yeux et je le fais lentement pour qu'elle comprenne que j'ai compris son jeu. Je ne réponds pas et j'hausse les épaules. J'ai sans doute l'air malpolie mais au moins je ne suis pas provocante comme elle. Quant à son frère, je croise son regard marron et je remarque le sourire supérieur sur ses lèvres.

Je ne sais pas quel est le problème de ces jumeaux, mais ils ont en un je suppose. Ce n'est pas normal d'être aussi _imbu_ de sa personne.

Heureusement pour nous, Emmett arrive pour avertir Alice que tout le monde est là et je suis fidèlement Alice qui part accueillir tout le monde.

Alice a du talent. En plus de savoir dessiner et d'avoir de bonnes idées pour créer des tas de vêtement, elle sait aussi organiser des fêtes. On a peut-être douze ans mais les booms sont d'actualité pour Alice. Je pense qu'Emmett s'ennuie mortellement par contre, mais il reste pour surveiller. Et sa présence fait son effet : personne ne d'approche de lui.

Je trouve ça vraiment dommage parce qu'Emmett est adorable. Alors, quand je trouve un moyen de m'échapper d'Alice, je vais le voir pour lui tenir compagnie. Je ne sais pas s'il apprécie mais je pense qu'avec le tact qu'il a, il me le dirait si je l'ennuie.

Bizarrement, des personnes sont venues me parler. Pas tous, mais trois personnes sont venues pour essayer de faire connaissance. Du coup, j'ai fait la connaissance d'une Kate, d'un Benjamin et d'une Angela. De tous, je me suis le mieux entendu avec Angela. Kate était vraiment gentille mais trop... affectueuse et si Benjamin était gentil, il restait un garçon et je restais distante. Edward m'a dit que j'avais grandi _là_ et j'étais gênée depuis. Mais j'ai changé mes brassières – parce que je n'ai pas encore assez grandi pour porter des soutien-gorges comme Alice – et c'était supportable. Angela, elle, c'est une fille et elle est _très_ douce. Je lui ai demandé de m'appeler Bella et nous avons parlé au moins pendant quinze minutes avant qu'Alice ne me retrouve et me présente en tant que _son amour d'amie de sa vie. _

J'avais rougi et levé les yeux au ciel.

Je soupire et regarde mon verre de coca cola avec dépit. Je n'aime pas le coca cola mais Benjamin m'a donné un verre tout à l'heure et parce que c'était gentil, je n'ai pas osé refuser. Du coup, je me trimballe avec depuis trente minutes maintenant. Les bulles ont pratiquement toutes disparues et ça semble encore plus dégoûtant.

« On ne veut pas de toi ici, _sorcière_ » Je sursaute et lève les yeux pour voir qui me parle.

Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'on s'adresse et je suis soulagée. _Pourquoi serais-je une sorcière ? _Ce n'est pas forcément une insulte mais ça sonne tout comme cette fois. Mon verre plein que je remue distraitement, je tourne la tête mais ne vois personne. Je me retourne alors complètement et je repère deux filles qui, je suppose, en cache une troisième.

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe... ?_

Alors bon, je ne suis pas complètement idiote, et j'ai suffisamment vu de film pour comprendre que lorsqu'une fille se retrouve face à deux autres dans un coin isolé, ce n'est pas bon signe.

_Je ne vais pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs_, ce n'est pas bien de se précipiter sans réfléchir. Je décide d'écouter.

« Tu n'es pas Alice or c'est Alice qui m'a invité. C'est la seule à décider je te signale » La fille en position faible est celle qui réplique je pense. Elle a une jolie voix, agréable à entendre et douce.

Une voix comme _onctueuse_.

« Ouais mais Alice n'est pas encore venue te parler. Alors tu devrais partir et fissa comme ça tu gêneras personne » Ce n'est pas la même voix que tout à l'heure et je considère que cette voix appartient à la deuxième fille.

« Je ne veux pas » Même voix onctueuse.

Je remue à nouveau distraitement mon verre et attentive, je suis leur discussion. La tension qui émane de ce groupe est si forte que les jointures de ma main droite qui serre mon verre blanchissent. La discussion se poursuit avec des injures que je n'avais même jamais entendu et je me décide à partir à un moment parce que la fille en position faible semble bien se débrouiller mais j'entends un claquement et, me retournant rapidement, je vois la fille isolée par terre, une main sur sa joue rougie.

« T'aurais dû te taire plus tôt. Tu pensais vraiment qu'on allait t'accepter ici alors que mon frère déprime à cause de toi ? » La fille que j'ai entendu la première fois est celle qui prends la parole et je l'entends renifler avec mépris.

J'observe la fille par terre et note qu'elle est blonde. Pas d'un blond fade, mais d'un blond... une sorte de blond _vénitien_. Mais pas tout à fait. C'est un blond très clair, par moment presque blancs, avec de jolies reflets. Elle a les cheveux longs, autant que moi, et ondulés. Je ne vois pas vraiment son visage mais je pense qu'elle est vraiment jolie. Elle a la peau claire mais pas autant que moi.

« Va te faire » Elle se contente de répondre fièrement, le menton levé.

J'aperçois la main de celle que je considère comme la _chef_ se lever et s'abattre brutalement sur l'autre joue.

Je reste plantée bêtement, mon verre de coca à la main, et j'entends un craquement.

Quand, quelques secondes après, la fille aux beaux cheveux lèvent la tête, je vois une traînée rouge sous ses lèvres.

Elle _saigne_.

_Saigne_.

Saigne.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe après. Je sais juste que je me remémore ce que m'a dit un jour papa, qui est de _ne jamais laisser une personne en difficulté ou je le regretterai toute ma vie_ et mon choix est fait.

Mon verre de coca sert à quelque chose quand le contenu se vide sur la tête de la chef qui, sûrement choquée, reste immobile pendant quelques secondes.

Je les vois se retourner et je les entends crier mais je me soucis uniquement de la gentille fille aux beaux cheveux que j'espère avoir aidé.

Mon regard noir rencontre des yeux gris écarquillés et j'y vois une petite lumière.

Alors je souris.

* * *

***Silence***

Donc donc donc donc... verdict ? Déçus ? Pas déçus ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu modifié mon écriture mais c'est peut-être seulement moi... j'ai peur de m'emmêler avec _Fugitive_ ^^

Qu'avez-vous pensé du « face à face » avec FaceTime ? Ça vous ait déjà arrivé d'être dans une situation embarrassante alors que vous étiez sur FaceTime à vous aussi ^^ ?

Qui est la fille aux yeux gris à votre avis ? …

Avez-vous apprécié Bella et Alice ? Mais surtout... comment est Emmett ?

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience et je vous fais plein de câlins =)

**Booowty'**


	9. Chapitre 7 : Chlorophylle

…. j'ai énormément de retard n'est-ce pas ? Ugh, je sais. Tous les jours je me le rappelais. J'ai réussi et j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre.

Je vais être honnête, j'avais la page blanche. Je lisais aussi d'autres histoires et le talent que j'ai vu chez certains auteurs m'a complètement découragé mais vos reviews ont fait le contraire et m'ont motivé à écrire.

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont demandé la suite et étaient si impatients à poursuivre l'histoire. Ça me faisait chaud au cœur :-)

Je vais maintenant vous laisser lire sans attendre plus que vous n'ayez déjà attendu... On se retrouve en bas.

**Disclaimer : Les personnages, tous, appartiennent à Twilight de Stephenie Meyer. Je m'amuse juste un peu ( comme tout le monde sur ce site =p ) **

**\- Je mets ce mot maintenant car je me suis rendue compte que je le mettais jamais -**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Chlorophylle**

* * *

« Joyeux anniversaire Bella ! »

Douze ans.

4380 jours.

105 120 heures.

6 307 200 minutes.

378 432 000 secondes.

J'ai enfin le même âge qu'Alice.

Soufflant mes bougies de toutes mes forces, mes cheveux tombent de mes épaules et touchent le gâteau devant moi. Ils ont de la crème dessus mais c'est pas très grave. J'aime le sucre.

Je lève les yeux et je vois l'énorme sourire d'Alice, ses yeux qui brillent et je souris aussi. _Très fort. _J'aime déjà beaucoup cet anniversaire, c'est le premier que je fête avec mes amis, même si Edward a été présent à mes précédents aussi.

Enfin c'est différent.

Je sens des doigts repousser gentiment mes cheveux en arrière et tournant la tête, je croise les yeux lapis-lazuli de ma nouvelle amie. Une _très_ gentille nouvelle amie. Je lui souris aussi et ses yeux brillent _aussi_. Je la regarde se pencher et je ferme les yeux quand elle m'embrasse sur la joue, son souffle chaud qui me balaye doucement le visage. Elle sent son parfum fruité habituel et ses cheveux qui forment une couronne d'or autour de son visage angélique sont regroupés en un beau et haut chignon.

« Comment peux-_tu_ ? Je voulais donner le premier bisous à Bery pour sa douzième année... » J'entends Alice ronchonner à côté de moi et je lève les yeux au ciel pendant que mon amie me jette un regard éloquent.

« Rosalie Hale fait ce qu'elle veut, chère Alice » Elle réplique avec un clin d'oeil et j'observe Alice qui tente de garder une expression sérieuse mais échoue lamentablement quand un coin de sa bouche se relève.

« D'accord, d'accord... » Elle râle et fait un geste de la main vers nous, détournant le regard.

Je la regarde avec un petit peu de tristesse. J'aimerais qu'il n'y ait pas de dispute aujourd'hui. Je sais qu'Alice n'est pas en colère, mais elle est tellement têtue qu'elle pourrait réellement finir par devenir mauvaise.

« Ali- » Je commence avec hésitation.

« Alors je lui donnerai le premier, deuxième et onzième bisous ! » Alice hurle en se jetant sur moi, les bras écartés pour m'étreindre.

Je laisse un hoquet de stupeur m'échapper alors que je deviens une poupée dans les bras d'Alice, qui, dardant sur mon amie des yeux victorieux, me laisse sur les joues des multitudes de baisers baveux.

Je frissonne et une part de moi se rebelle et voudrait repousser Alice mais je reste et je ris, ris, regardant Rosalie nous observer avec une mine réjouie.

Rose. Enfin, Rosalie Hale. Une fille vraiment très sympa. Depuis ce jour où je l'ai aidé contre ces harpies, elle est devenue notre amie. Je me souviendrai toujours de ses yeux à ce moment-là.

_Je souris._

_Et ses yeux, malgré l'angoisse qui subsiste en eux comme un voile opaque, laisse transparaître une étincelle de lumière qui ravive en moi un sentiment que j'ai déjà ressenti à l'encontre d'Edward un jour où, laissant tomber son masque de jovialité, a montré son côté sombre et triste que moi seule ait pu apercevoir. _

_Un élan de tristesse et de douceur me saisit alors que je m'agenouille à côté d'elle, ignorant les filles autour de moi qui crient et qui me hurlent des insultes. Je les mets en sourdine et me concentre sur la traînée rouge qui parcoure le menton délicat de la jeune fille blonde. Je sais pertinemment qu'Alice voudra m'écorcher vive et faire de ma peau son prochain manteau si je le fais mais je le fais quand même et j'essuie la traînée de sang avec le tissu qui orne mes bras. Ma robe blanche est maintenant colorée et je reste un petit moment saisie par le contraste entre ces deux couleurs. Mon esprit imprime cet instant et je sais qu'un jour il réapparaîtra sur un de mes tableaux. _

_Levant finalement mes yeux sur elle, je note son regard humide et ses larmes dans ses yeux font tourbillonner le bleu clair qui entoure ses pupilles. Elle est splendide, comme un ange déchu. _

_Je souris à nouveau._

_« Tu es une invitée ici à que j'ai compris ? » Comme elle ne me répond pas, je poursuis « Bienvenue chez Alice alors. Je suis Bella » Je lui dis immédiatement mon surnom et je me rends compte que je veux qu'elle soit immédiatement mon amie, pas une inconnue._

_Elle reste muette et je fronce les sourcils. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et j'essaie de lire en elle mais je ne vois maintenant que de la curiosité._

_« Bella ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ? » Une voix grave retentit derrière et je reconnais Emmett « Vous pouvez vous taire ? Y a déjà assez de bruit avec cette musique, pas besoin d'en rajouter okay ? » Je comprends qu'il s'adresse au groupe de filles qui continuait de piailler et je réprime un sourire amusé._

_Le regard de la fille ne soutient plus le mien et je remarque qu'elle fixe un point au-dessus de mon épaule droite. Je me retourne et vois Emmett qui observe aussi la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte. Mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, je me relève doucement et m'approche de lui._

_« Je crois qu'elle a besoin d'un petit peu d'aide. Tu devrais l'emmener dans la salle de bain » Je lui parle mais mes mots semblent le traverser pour se perdre au loin et finalement partir en fumée. Agacée, je lui tapote l'épaule et il tourne son regard vide sur moi, la bouche encore béate._

_« Emmène-la dans la salle de bain. Elle est blessée » Je répète en roulant des yeux._

_Apparemment, la beauté de cette inconnue a été remarquée par Emmett. Me retournant vers la belle inconnue, je note son regard rêveur, toujours posé sur Emmett et elle semble infiniment plus calme. Je suppose que la carrure impressionnante d'Emmett fait aussi son effet. J'observe la manière dont Emmett s'approche et s'agenouille, il tend ensuite doucement ses mains, de la même manière dont tout le monde procède pour approcher un animal effrayé. Je passe ma langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et observe l'étrange échange qui se produit entre eux. Je m'y vois rapidement avec Edward. _

_Edward. Qui aura bientôt quatorze ans. _

_« Argh ! Le sol est pourri ici et... oh ! Bella ! » _

_Je me retourne et vois Alice qui s'approche rapidement vers moi, évitant avec agilité la flaque collante et glissante que mon coca répandu a causé. Je me force à me souvenir de ce détail pour faire attention en repartant, inutile de se casser une cheville... Un cri strident retentit et je sursaute, de la même manière que l'inconnue qui se relève rapidement, les yeux alarmés, la posture défensive. Emmett hausse les épaules et se passe une main nerveuse dans ses courts cheveux noirs. Il jette un dernier regard à Cheveux-Blonds - je l'appelle comme ça, parce que j'en ai assez de l'appeler inconnue dans mon esprit – avant de ressortir son portable. _

_Je me détourne et remarque qu'Alice fixe la longue tâche rouge sur ma manche. La traînée de sang, encore liquide, a été également imbibée par le tissu et forme à présent une belle tâche large sur l'envers de ma manche. Je me mordille immédiatement ma lèvre inférieure et cache mon bras derrière mon dos. Mortifiée, je jette un regard sur Alice qui a toujours la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités._

_« Nom de... Bella ! Ta robe ? » Alice est incrédule et elle jette sur moi des regards affolé « Puis-je te laisser trois secondes dans un vêtement propre ? » Elle poursuit, s'agitant dans tous les sens, m'empoignant finalement le bras pour regarder plus attentivement la tâche._

_Vexée, je tente de me défendre « Je te signale que j'ai vécu presque douze ans sans toi Alice et mes vêtements n'ont jamais eu de problème »_

_« Alors te relâche pas maintenant parce que je suis là » Elle réplique immédiatement et je me mords la langue pour ne pas la lui tirer, ce qui serait très enfantin n'est-ce pas ?_

_« C'est de ma faute » Une voix retentit à côté et je me souviens alors de la fille brutalisée de tout à l'heure._

_Je me tourne vers Emmett, sourcils froncés « Tu l'as pas emmené ? » _

_« Je vais pas la forcer » Est sa réponse, munie d'un haussement d'épaule dans la direction de Cheveux-Blonds qui rougit._

_Je vois Alice du coin de l'oeil qui observe la jeune fille et je suis étonnée car elle ne semble pas la connaître. Me tournant vers Cheveux-Blonds, je l'observe à mon tour, curieuse._

_« Je suis la fille d'Abigail Hale » Cheveux-Blonds nous donne cette seule information et je fronce les sourcils, essayant de comprendre qui est cette femme alors qu'Alice ouvre la bouche et Emmett lève des yeux surpris._

_« L'amie de maman ? » Emmett est le premier à parler et la-fille-d'Abigail-Hale rougit à nouveau avant de regarder ses pieds. _

_Elle hoche la tête et j'observe les Brandon, dont les traits se sont adoucis. Je sens le pouce d'Alice qui frotte la tâche de sang sur ma manche et je sais qu'elle a fait le lien avec la blessure qui orne les lèvres rougies de Cheveux-Blonds._

_« Donc tu es Rosalie » Alice poursuit, le ton calme._

_La dite Rosalie ne répond rien et la regarde juste. Dans ma tête, je repense à la dispute entre Rosalie et ces brutes de fille. Rosalie avait dit qu'elle avait été invitée par Alice, alors si elles ne se connaissent pas... peut-être était-ce un moyen de se défendre ?_

_« Étais-tu réellement invitée ? » Je n'ai pas pu me retenir et ma question fendit brutalement le silence étrange qui s'était installé._

_Rosalie secoue la tête et se pince les lèvres « Pas par Alice »_

_« Ma mère hein ? » Poursuit Alice avec un petit soupir._

_Je regarde Alice et à part de la gêne, je ne vois rien d'inhabituel. Je repense alors à la discussion qu'Alice et moi avions eu il y a quelques jours, alors que nous étions en train de préparer les invitations. Elle hésitait à en faire une de plus pour une fille qu'elle connaissait pas mais proche de la famille quand même. Je lui avais dit de faire comme elle le sentait et au final Alice ne l'a pas envoyé. Était-ce Rosalie ?_

_« Bon. Ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est de te soigner » Je prends à nouveau la parole car Emmett est resté pensif depuis tout à l'heure et Alice semble toujours autant mal à l'aise « Et puis vu le caractère des gens invités, je préfère que tu te sois invitée toi-même » Je jette cette dernière pique et Alice me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes accompagné d'un regard incendiaire alors que la Rosalie esquisse un petit sourire._

_« Bon les filles, avant que tout devienne fleur bleue, moi je me sauve. Bree m'attend » Il chantonne la fin de sa phrase avec un air rêveur avant de s'en aller à reculons. _

_Alice et moi levons les yeux au ciel alors que Rosalie observe Emmett, les sourcils froncés._

_« Bien. Pour la millième fois, allons nous occuper de cette vilaine blessure » Alice s'exclame et se dirige vers Rosalie, la prenant par le bras. _

_Je me mets de l'autre côté de Rosalie mais ne la touche pas. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me prenne la main et entrelace nos doigts. Je lève des yeux surpris vers elle et je la vois regarder devant elle, souriante._

_« Ce sera Rose, pour vous »_

Depuis, nous restons ensemble. Toutes les trois.

Étrange chose que l'amitié. Des liens se lient et se délient si facilement. Je n'ai jamais eu d'amis jusqu'à présent et maintenant me voici avec deux amies. Je pense qu'Edward est mon ami aussi parce que je le connais depuis très _très_ longtemps même s'il m'exaspère souvent. Si j'ai tenté de le fuir à un moment donné, je sais maintenant que c'est parce que j'avais peur de sa gentillesse et de sa présence. Edward a toujours été là depuis sa venue à Forks. Il ne m'a jamais abandonné, même lorsqu'il s'est rapproché d'autres personnes de son âge. Mes parents n'ont jamais fait ça pour moi.

L'humain a peur de ce qu'il ne connait pas, hein ?

« Tadaaa » Le cri d'Alice me tire de ma rêverie et je louche devant l'énorme sucette verte qui prône entre mes yeux.

Mes lèvres se fendent d'un énorme sourire et je la prends de ses mains et c'est la plus grosse sucette que j'ai jamais vu. Plus grosse même que mes XXL qui sont loin d'être ridicules. Je me lèche les lèvres tant j'ai hâte de la commencer. Regardant l'emballage pour savoir le parfum, je fronce les sourcils quand je vois des dessins de feuilles vertes. Approchant mon nez de la sucrerie, j'inspire et une odeur de menthe titille mes papilles. _Hmmm... chlorophylle._ Comme les gum-gum d'Edward.

Je veux la commencer maintenant.

« Non Bella. On doit rejoindre les garçons au restaurant, tu mangeras ton cadeau après » M'interrompt Rose avec un clin d'oeil.

Je soupire, dépitée « C'est sûr qu'ils seront tous là ? » Je demande aux filles avec une moue en fixant ma sucette.

Alice lève les yeux au ciel et se met un bandeau vert pomme dans ses courts cheveux noirs. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle les a coupé, ils étaient si jolie. _Ils le sont encore mais c'est plus pareil._

« Oui Bella. On sera tous ensemble une dernière fois avant que Jasper reparte et Emmett est de passage parce que Bree a un cours de danse qui finit à dix-huit heures... vu que c'est un glouton et qu'il aura rien d'autre à faire, il a sauté sur l'occasion » Elle marmonne la fin de sa phrase et je souris.

Mais je regarde aussi Rose du coin de l'oeil et je la vois tortiller, mal à l'aise, une mèche blonde autour de son petit index. Je suis presque sûre que Rosalie a quelque chose pour Emmett. Je ne sais pas si c'est un truc de fille ou si c'est parce que je suis simplement observatrice, mais j'ai rapidement fait le lien entre ses sautes d'humeurs quand on parlait d'Emmett et ses rougeurs qui apparaissent toujours de manière inattendue.

Mais ça ne me fait pas plaisir parce que je sais qu'Emmett ne ressent pas la même chose. Il aime Bree et Alice m'a dit que tous les deux se connaissaient depuis le jardin d'enfant et qu'ils ont toujours été inséparables. Ils se sont récemment rendus compte de leurs sentiments et j'ai compris pourquoi Emmett était pendu à son téléphone ce jour-là, quand je jouais aux cartes avec lui. Il ne voit que Bree.

Je suis sûre que Rose éprouve de la douleur. Elle en éprouvera sûrement encore plus à l'avenir si son amour pour lui augmente. J'espère pas, j'espère que c'est une _amourette_.

Pensive, je tire sur mon short en jean qui m'arrive à mi-cuisse. Il fait inhabituellement chaud aujourd'hui et je me suis laissée convaincre par Alice qui m'a prêté un de ses t-shirt qui va avec ce bas. C'est une jolie chemise bleue marine à manches courtes avec des étoiles blanches. J'ai aussi laissé mes lourds cheveux roux tomber librement dans mon dos et j'ai mis des boucles d'oreilles : de simples anneaux en or blanc que ma mère m'avait offert il y a quelques années. Étant le seul cadeau que j'ai jamais eu de sa part, je les chéris beaucoup.

« Allons-y ! C'est l'heure et on les a assez fait attendre » Nous dit Alice avec un clin d'oeil et un sourire mutin.

Encore une chose que je ne comprends pas : faire attendre le sexe masculin. J'aime la ponctualité et ma doctrine est « de ne pas faire aux autres ce que l'on aimerait pas qu'on nous fasse ». Je ne voudrais pas qu'on me fasse attendre, alors le faire me répugne. C'est juste compliqué de faire ce qu'on veut avec Alice et Rosalie. Je soupire et mets ma sucette dans ma poche de short, ignorant l'étrange bosse que ça me fait et enfile mes éternels converses. Je suis tout en bleu aujourd'hui.

Rosalie et Alice s'arrangent rapidement leurs tenues et je les vois mettre leurs ballerines à léger talon.

« Tu devrais faire une queue de cheval Rose » Alice s'exclame, une main sur le menton, pensive, tout en regardant la belle chevelure de notre amie.

Rosalie fronce les sourcils « Vraiment ? J'aime bien comme ça... »

« Mais tu as un si jolie cou. Tu devrais le mettre en valeur. Tes boucles d'oreilles sont pendantes et tes cheveux les cacheront, c'est dommage » Alice essaie de la convaincre en s'avançant vers elle et en prenant les cheveux de Rose dans ses mains pour en faire une queue de cheval haute.

Je me mets derrière Alice et observe le résultat. Je dois admettre qu'Alice a raison. La queue de cheval va très bien à Rose, on est habitué à voir ses cheveux toujours détachés. Un peu de changement serait bien.

« C'est beau comme ça. Je suis d'accord avec Al » J'interviens en hochant la tête.

Je vois le visage d'Alice s'éclairer et elle s'empresse de prendre un de ses élastiques qui ornent toujours son poignet droit.

« Voilà ! Écoute-nous ! » Alice s'écrit et se place derrière Rose pour s'occuper de ses cheveux.

Je vois Rosalie lever les yeux au ciel, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je copie son expression et les observe avec attendrissement. Elles s'entendent tellement mieux. Il y a quelques mois, Alice restait mal à l'aise avec Rosalie parce qu'elle s'en voulait de ne pas lui avoir envoyé d'invitation. Rose ne lui a jamais voulu et de tout façon je n'aurais pas compris pourquoi si ça avait été le contraire.

Je m'occupe d'éteindre les lumières dans ma chambre et attends devant ma chambre les filles. Rosalie dit quelque chose et j'entends le rire d'Alice résonner avant que toutes les deux n'apparaissent à mes côtés, éblouissantes de jeunesse et de joie. Je réplique leur sourire et ferme doucement la porte de mon sanctuaire.

-O

« Enfin là ! On vous a attendu _trente_ minutes ! » Emmett s'empresse de râler dés qu'il nous aperçoit, tout en jetant un œil irrité à sa montre.

« Seulement ? Moi qui prévoyais au moins une heure... » J'entends Alice répliquer, une moue sur les lèvres mais les yeux plissés, joueuse.

Je souris et salue Emmett de la main qui me prend dans ses bras aussitôt.

« Bon anniversaire petit Elfe ! » Il se recule, m'observant de bas en haut « Tu prends de l'âge mais pas de la taille pas vrai ? »

Amusée, je lui balance un coup de poing dans l'estomac de toute mes forces qui le fait à peine ciller.

« _Ouch_ ! Mais quelle terreur ! » Il se tourne vers Rosalie, les yeux agrandis d'horreur « Depuis quand est-elle si violente ? » Il se penche vers elle et lui murmure à l'oreille une phrase que je n'entends pas mais qui la fait rire et rougir.

Je détourne les yeux, gênée, et on parle encore un peu tous les trois avant qu'Emmett ne se dirige vers le restaurant. Il nous tient la porte en faisant une petit révérence à chaque fois que l'une de nous passe et j'entre avec un grand sourire, mes yeux cherchant automatiquement la chevelure flamboyante que je connais si bien. Je ne le cherche pas longtemps puisque je remarque les regards et les rires des filles autour qui l'observent à la dérobée, une main devant leurs bouches. Je le vois lever la tête et ses yeux de chat observent la pièce rapidement avant que son regard ne se pose sur moi et qu'un grand sourire, identique au mien, n'étire ses lèvres.

Mon soleil brille plus que jamais. Je le vois s'adresser à Jasper, devant lui et dos à nous, avant qu'il ne se lève, se dirigeant vers nous. Moi. Sa démarche est la même, féline et assurée, ses cheveux toujours aussi désordonnés et son sourire au coin de mauvais garçon déforme ses lèvres qui ont embrassé les mienne il y a quelques jours à peine, dans la cour du collège, derrière un arbre. L'embrasser est devenue une habitude qui me plait finalement. Je me fais doucement à son contact et de toute façon, quand j'essaie de me retirer, il m'en empêche. Je me souviens de bleu que j'avais gardé sur mon bras une semaine après que sa main m'ait serré trop fort un jour où j'ai voulu fuir ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas voulu, il semblait juste vraiment désespéré. Je l'ai laissé faire. Je le voulais, j'avais juste un petit peu peur.

_Est-ce que je le laisse m'embrasser par crainte ? _Je le regarde qui vient vers moi rapidement et je sais que non, Edward ne me fera jamais de mal. S'il le fait, ce n'est pas voulu, il est plus fort que moi et se laisse parfois aller. Il a quatorze ans maintenant après tout. C'est un adolescent.

« Bella » Mon nom est un soupir sur ses lèvres et je le vois me détailler de haut en bas. Il se lèche rapidement les lèvres et quand son regard se plante à nouveau dans le mien, je vois ses pupilles se dilater doucement. Je rougis. Je ne sais faire que ça quand il a cet expression.

Depuis quelques mois, il m'observe parfois comme ça. C'est quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait avant. Je le laisse me prendre la main et lorsque son regard se détache enfin du mien, j'essaie de respirer normalement.

« Salut Rosalie » Il s'adresse à elle avec un petit sourire avant qu'il ne se tourne vers Alice et tous deux se cogne le poing l'un contre l'autre « Ça faisait un bail _petite poupée_ » Il lâche avec ironie avec un roulement des yeux désespéré et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je serre légèrement sa main parce que je me rends compte que le surnom d'Alice provoque quelque chose d'étrange chez moi. Je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ça et c'est étrange parce que c'est un surnom qu'Edward utilise souvent avec Alice, avec la majorité de la gente féminine en fait. Il le fait par moquerie plus qu'autre chose, donc je sais qu'il se sent encore un peu réluctant à la présence d'Alice.

Avant c'est ça qui m'agaçait, maintenant... maintenant c'est le surnom. Petite poupée reste un compliment ou peu être vu comme affectueux et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. Je fronce mes sourcils.

« Bien. Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant » Emmett se penche vers nous en se frottant les mains, une expression sérieuse sur le visage « Jeunes gens... allons manger » Il termine avec dans ses yeux un flash de détermination qui me fait rire malgré moi.

Je sens Edward raffermir sa poigne et il se penche pour m'embrasser sur le front. Une fois, deux fois. Des secondes passent et ses lèvres restent sur mon front avant qu'il ne me donne un troisième baiser.

Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue et je me sens bien. Je me laisse guider vers la table où Jasper nous attendait pendant qu'Alice traite d'Emmett de « goujat » alors que Rosalie rajoute « Impatient ». Le ventre d'Emmett se manifeste et c'est la seule réponse qu'il a à leur offrir. Je ris encore.

On s'installe sur nos banc rembourrés et pendant qu'Alice s'assoit à côté de Jasper en face de nous, Edward s'assoit à son tour et écarte ses jambes pour que je puisse m'installer entre elles. J'essaie de m'installer à côté mais il me saisit le poignet et me tire vers lui. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, je m'assois entre ses jambes, mon dos contre son ventre, ses bras autour de ma taille. Emmett se met à côté et Rosalie à côté d'Alice, en face. Je me dis qu'Edward m'a mis là parce qu'Emmett occupe beaucoup de place à lui-seul. Atteignant ma poche où est placé ma sucette, je la sors parce qu'elle me gêne en position assise et je la pose sur la table. Edward saisit mes cheveux et les place sur mon épaule gauche de façon à ce que mon cou soit dégagé et je sens sens menton se poser sur mon épaule droite. Son nez, contre ma joue, inspire doucement et je sens son souffle chaud et mentholée quand il parle.

« Nouvelle sucette hmm ? » Il resserre ses bras et jambes autour de moi. Je me sens complètement emprisonnée dans son étreinte. Mais pas mal à l'aise. Je suis habituée à ne plus l'être en sa présence maintenant.

J'hoche la tête et m'adosse contre lui pendant qu'il enterre son visage dans mon cou. Je l'entends inhaler profondément et puis il m'embrasse l'épaule. Il est dans son monde.

Je croise les yeux d'Alice qui me fixe avec un petit sourire rêveur sur les lèvres alors que Jasper la regarde du coin des yeux et que Rosalie jette des coups d'oeil timides et rapides à Emmett qui, inconscient, observe le menu, visiblement affamé.

« Bonjour, je suis Jane, votre serveuse aujourd'hui. Puis-je prendre votre commande ? » Une voix claire retentit et je lève la tête vers la jeune serveuse qui un plateau sous son bras, son calepin dans sa main droite pendant que sa main gauche joue avec son stylo._ Clic. ._

J'entends Edward grogner et il écarte sa tête de mon cou avant de parcourir rapidement le menu des yeux. Il ramène rapidement son regard vers moi et ramène un cheveux qui me barrait le visage derrière mon oreille avant de saisir ma main sur la table et de la porter à ses lèvres. _Il me touche tout le temps. _

« Je vais prendre un milk-shake à la fraise et une crêpe au sucre » Rosalie est la première à commander et elle referme son menu avant de le tendre à Jane qui hoche la tête en écrivant.

« Pareil mais pas de milk-shake. Juste un coca light » Alice tend son menu aussi avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Jasper.

« Des pancakes, sirop d'érable avec de l'eau gazeuse et une rondelle de citron » Jasper sourit à la serveuse qui le lui rend, une petite rougeur sur les joues. Je suppose que Jasper est mignon aussi.

« Vous êtes vraiment tous des filles... qu'est-ce que vous vous mettez dans le ventre avec ces trucs ? » Emmett râle et se tourne vers la serveuse « Dam'zelle, je vais être un homme et je veux un double hamburger avec des grandes frites, un hot-dog avec ketchup-moutarde et la glace aux smarties » Elle note rapidement « Oh et des pancakes au sirop aussi... oh et ajoutez deux gaufres au nutella avec supplément chantilly et un grand milk-shake à la banane » Il soupire de soulagement et s'adosse sur le siège.

Je le contemple, les yeux arrondis par le choc. Je ne suis pas la seule et Alice claque sa langue sur son palais en roulant des yeux pendant que Jasper a les lèvres pincées et Rosalie... Rose l'observe avec une expression que je ne comprends pas.

« Emmett, tu te paieras ta propre bouffe » Edward s'adresse à lui en soupirant et je sais qu'il se passe la main dans ses cheveux.

Il attire le regard de _Jane_ qui l'observe autant que possible, les yeux noirs et les lèvres mordillés, humides. Je suis sûre qu'elle aime l'apparence d'Edward plus que celle de Jasper. Je fronce les sourcils et pose ma tête contre l'épaule d'Edward, le nez dans son cou. Son pouls est rapide et je l'entends déglutir alors que j'observe la serveuse, toujours bizarrement agacée.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu commandes ? » Le garçon aux yeux de chat derrière moi me sort de la torpeur dans laquelle j'étais, avec les yeux ainsi vissés sur la serveuse.

« Un chocolat chaud viennois et une gaufre au nutella » J'ai préféré la gaufre, plus consistante que la crête, trop rapide à manger, même si je préfère la crêpe en réalité.

Je le sens hocher la tête.

« Je prendrai juste un ice-tea avec glaçon et une glace au chocolat noir » Il tend nos menus à la serveuse qui se penche et son décolleté est mis en évidence et je déteste son soutien-gorge rouge en dentelle qui fait si adulte. Je lève les yeux vers Edward et je croise les siens. Il ne la regardait pas du tout. Il se penche et m'embrasse rapidement le nez.

Avant que je ne puisse le contenir, je soupire de contentement et ferme mes yeux. Edward bouge un peu derrière moi avant qu'il ne repose son menton sur mon épaule et son souffle me balaye doucement le visage, me berçant. _Je suis bien._

Je repars ce soir à Forks pour fêter mon anniversaire avec Charlie, Billy et Jacob qui sera certainement avec Nessie mais avant ça je voulais être avec mes amis, d'autant qu'Edward doit se sentir seul, ça fait deux semaines maintenant qu'il a rompu avec Tanya. Il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi et il semble aller bien mais je préfère être présente. Tanya a pris la chose différemment puisqu'elle ne rate pas une occasion de parler à Edward et à essayer de le faire changer d'avis. C'est triste.

Nos plats arrivent et je respire profondément l'odeur de mon chocolat chaud pendant que les discussions autour de moi vont bon train. Jasper et Alice se chuchotent à l'oreille alors que Rosalie et Emmett se jettent du sucre l'un à autre pendant qu'elle le traite d'estomac sur patte et lui de barbie vivante.

Je lève les yeux au ciel à leur gaminerie et observe Edward qui boit son ice-tea calmement, sa pomme d'adam qui bouge de haut en bas dés qu'il boit et avale. Quand il repose son verre, je le vois lécher ses lèvres avec sa langue rose le sucre qui y restait avant qu'il ne repose sur moi ses yeux perçants.

Je rougis doucement et il me fait son sourire de voyou habituel.

Et, pour la première fois, je voudrais l'embrasser.

* * *

Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai écrit je crois. J'espère qu'il vous a plus, j'ai un peu avancé dans le temps. L'histoire va aller plus vite à présent, je voulais juste installer les bases et l'intrigue.

N'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos avis, je ne m'en lasse pas et vos conseils sont toujours pris très au sérieux !

P.S : Pardonnez-moi si j'ai fait des fautes mais comme j'ai voulu vous donner le chapitre le plus rapidement possible, je n'ai pas relu. Je changerai au fur et à mesure quand je relirai.

À bientôt :-)

**Booowty'**


	10. Chapter 8 : Chocolat

Voici dans le chapitre... 8 ( si je n'ai pas pardu le fil ) et je crois que c'est un record dans mon histoire =)

J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire lui aussi mais je l'ai posté tout de même plus rapidement non ? ***fière***

Je tiens à remercier mes lectrices ( ou lecteurs... ? Y en a t-il un ?) parce que j'ai de l'inspiration grâce à vous !

Je vais répondre à quelques questions, car je ne l'ai pas fait pour le chapitre précédent dans ma hâte pour poster ( je suis sûre que vous comprenez ).

Bien, go !

**JuliaEmmett :** Ta question m'a surprise mais aussi rendu curieuse. Bien sûr je ne répondrai pas, happy end ou pas, ce qui fait la beauté d'une histoire c'est justement de découvrir la fin après tant de frustration. Je suis une complète hypocrite en disant ça car je lis la fin de tous mes livres avant le début en espérant que tout aille dans mon sens mais bref. Donc je vais te poser une question à toi : Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait penser que mon histoire pourrait connaître une fin dramatique, voire tragique ? Et attention, en demandant ça, je n'exclus pas cette issue, ça peut même être une idée pour les nœuds dans ma tête... ;-)

**Cestpassimple : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Moi aussi j'avais un sourire sur le visage en te lisant =) Et oui vous l'aurez tous devinés, la prof de dessin de Bella est bien Renée. Ce n'était pas très dur hein ? J'ai juste été gentille pour l'instant.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre à toutes mais chacune est très importante pour moi !

À présent, je vous laisse lire ;-)

**Disclaimer : cette histoire ne m'appartient pas, je pique juste quelques personnages pour essayer d'en faire un cocktail amusant.**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : ****Chocolat**

* * *

« Isabella ? Je peux te parler un moment ? »

Je fronce mes sourcils avant de tourner la tête, même si la voix m'avait déjà donné un indice sur le visage. _Bingo_. Mes yeux observent le bleu dans ceux de l'interlocuteur avant que je n'hoche la tête. Elle soupire. _De soulagement ?_

« Merci... Euhm... je voudrais te parler de... d'Edward » Elle prononce son nom avec difficulté avant de déglutir, les yeux mouillés.

Je suis gênée. Je ne m'étais jamais imaginée parler à Tanya à part si elle voulait m'insulter ou m'éloigner de lui. Je tourne la tête pour observer les alentours et il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes, ce qui est normal vu que c'est la bibliothèque.

« Tu peux t'asseoir » Je lui réponds en lui désignant la chaise en face de moi.

Elle se précipite sur la table mais au lieu de s'asseoir en face, elle choisit la chaise à côté de la mienne. Elle renifle, passe une main dans ses cheveux d'un étrange blond-roux qui n'est pas sa couleur naturelle, avant de me saisir la main qui tenait un stylo. Il tombe par terre. Je le regarde rouler avant qu'il ne s'arrête et je voudrais le ramasser mais Tanya a une forte poigne.

« Isabella, je sais, oui_ je sais _que tu connais Edward » Je me retiens de lever les yeux au ciel et je ne le fais pas à cause de son état, légèrement hystérique, qui m'inquiète « Alors tu dois savoir que lui et moi ne sommes plus... » Elle déglutit avec difficulté avant de fermer ses yeux rapidement et de les rouvrir «_ ensemble_ » Elle souffle le dernier mot en un murmure déchirant et pour la première fois, j'ai de la peine pour elle.

J'acquiesce mais ses yeux, brouillés, semblent ailleurs et je me sens obligée de parler « Je sais »

Elle me serre un peu plus la main et se lèche ses lèvres, gercées. Elle a _si_ changé. Depuis sa rupture avec Edward, tout le monde a remarqué que la Reine de beauté ne se maquillait plus et ne prenait plus soin d'elle. Elle avait été absente même une semaine pour maladie.

_Edward est dangereux._

« Il ne veut plus me parler Bella » Elle couine, désespérée, des larmes dans les yeux, prêtes à couler « Je peux t'appeler Bella hein ? » Elle renifle avant de s'essuyer les yeux, le nez rougi.

« Oui » J'aurais dit non il y a vingt secondes « Où veux-tu en venir Tanya ? » Je souffle en fermant mon livre avec ma main libre, les lèvres pincées.

Il y a quelque chose de si vide dans les yeux des gens tristes et désespérés. Il n'y a plus de profondeur. Un voile recouvre un gouffre de souffrance et cette expression fait fuir les gens qui sont plus ou moins satisfaits de leur vie car couper ce voile voudra dire des ennuis et de la douleur. En posant cette question, c'est la sensation que j'ai eu. Mais contrairement à ces gens plus ou moins satisfaits de leur vie, je ne fuis pas. Parce que je connais cette souffrance et cette solitude, je l'ai toujours connu.

« Je veux... » Elle prend une profonde inspiration, les yeux déterminés « Je veux le reprendre »

_Alors c'est ça._

Je suppose que _l'amour_ est un sentiment qui met tout le monde à genou. Mon portable – que j'ai eu à mon anniversaire grâce à Jake – vibre dans ma poche et je sais qui c'est. Je ressens subitement un plaisir sadique et malveillant envers Tanya pour qui toute pitié s'est envolée. N'a-t-elle aucune fierté ? Si Edward a rompu, c'est qu'il ne veut plus d'elle n'est-ce pas ? Elle devrait lui parler qu'elle se débrouille très bien sans lui et non pas ramper à ses pieds.

« Pourquoi s'il ne ressent rien ? » Je lui demande méchamment et je regrette un peu mais j'ai envie de la secouer.

Elle tressaille « Il acceptera. Si c'est toi... si _toi_, tu lui demandes, il le fera »

Je plisse mes yeux avant de mordiller ma lèvre inférieure, curieuse. Edward, _m'obéir_ ? J'ai envie de rire mais je me retiens parce qu'elle est trop triste. Je me demande si elle connait réellement Edward. Il n'est pas ce qu'elle pense qu'il est. Edward n'obéira jamais, Edward est insaisissable. Il vient ou il part. On ne peut pas l'empêcher. Et certainement pas moi. Si je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire dans cette étrange relation qu'il a installé entre nous, je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'écouterait.

« Et pourquoi ? » La question est partie plus vite que je ne le pensais et je rougis. Je voulais paraître plus désinvolte et mature devant elle.

Elle m'observe quelques minutes et je me sens mal à l'aise. Ma question avait l'air de la surprendre avant qu'une sorte de lassitude s'installe dans ses prunelles.

« Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ? » Elle me rétorque avec un froncement de sourcils. Et elle semble moins triste, ainsi curieuse par mon ignorance.

Je secoue la tête. Un deuxième silence s'installe et elle lâche enfin ma main. Je la reprends rapidement, m'écartant un peu.

« Je n'ai pas compris son intérêt soudain pour moi au début » Elle commence, les yeux posés sur le mur derrière moi « J'avais déjà un faible pour lui et j'ai été curieuse quand quelques jours après il a si bien accueilli mes avances alors qu'avant ses yeux passaient sur moi comme si j'étais un mur, ou bien tout simplement invisible » Mon cœur bat plus vite quand je pense à _ces _avances qui ont conquis Edward « J'étais si heureuse. Puis quelques jours après que nous ayons commencé à traîner ensemble, il m'a emmené dans le couloir rouge avec la peinture bizarre - »

« C'est _Le Cri _d'Edvard Munch » Je l'interromps parce que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Elle poursuit en levant les yeux au ciel et je pense qu'elle redevient un peu comme avant, hautaine et mauvaise, avant de m'observer quelques secondes, les lèvres pincées, les yeux définitivement plus sombres. Je recule et quand elle décolle ses lèvres l'une de l'autre, c'est avec un petit « pop » .

Je la vois se pencher et sa main se dirige vers mon visage et je ne peux pas reculer plus ou je tombe alors elle saisit une mèche de mes cheveux avant de l'enrouler autour de son index.

« Tu sais, avant je te trouvais mignonne » Elle m'annonce, les yeux pensifs « Puis plus j'avançais dans ma relation avec Edward, plus... » Elle s'interrompt, ancrant un regard presque haineux dans mes yeux « Je te trouvais insupportablement, _laide_ » Elle ponctue ce dernier mot en tirant brusquement sur ma mèche.

Ma tête suit le mouvement brutalement avant que je ne me recule brusquement, giflant sa main « Tu n'as aucun droit de me toucher, et encore moins de me blesser » Je lui annonce froidement, prête à m'en aller.

« Toi non plus » Elle me réplique, ses lèvres déformés en un rictus sardonique qui provoque des frissons incontrôlables le long de ma colonne.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'est devenue la triste fille de tout à l'heure et je veux vraiment _vraiment_ m'en aller et mettre un maximum de distance entre elle et moi mais une nouvelle fois, ma curiosité me retient. _Tu es trop curieuse Bella, ce sera ta perte un jour, _je me souviens des paroles de maman et je déglutis. Cette même curiosité a provoqué ma rencontre avec Edward, ce jour, dans le bureau du proviseur.

Tanya voit sûrement la bataille qui fait rage en moi parce qu'un faux sourire doux s'installe sur son visage avant qu'elle ne pose ses bras sur la table en face de nous, pliant le gauche et reposant sa joue dans sa main.

« Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur à rentrer dans les détails mais finalement... » Elle se lèche rapidement les lèvres, les yeux plissés « tant pis je suppose, n'est-ce pas, _ange_ ? » Elle termine, un sourire mauvais sur le visage, les yeux fermés et les sourcils froncés.

Je sursaute quand j'entends _ce_ surnom sortir de ces lèvres. Le seul qu'Edward _me_ donne toujours. Passant ma main dans mes cheveux, je ferme rapidement mon livre dont le mouvement seul fait rouvrir les yeux de Tanya. Assise dans la même position, elle observe ses cheveux abîmés sur la table avec un petit soupir avant qu'un sourire sucré ne teinte ses lèvres.

« Je ferais beaucoup de choses pour lui » Elle n'a pas besoin de préciser qui ce _lui_ désigne, nous le savons très bien toutes les deux « alors même si je n'aimais pas ce couloir, je l'ai suivie tu vois... _mais_. Mais quelque chose n'était pas nette, je le savais pourtant, _ah_ l'amour. Douloureux n'est-ce pas ? » Elle m'interroge, soudainement plus vive, s'asseyant correctement, tourné vers moi, les yeux grands ouverts et plein d'une honnêteté effrayante après son spectacle plus tôt « Y avait Chelsea et Benjamin avec nous alors bon, j'étais à la fois rassurée et agacée mais franchement, ce tableau me tapait sur le système tu saisis ? Impossible de faire quoique ce soit de _pervers_ avec ce truc difforme qui te hurle à la _tronche_ pas vrai ? » Je me retiens de la corriger parce que j'ai peur de sa réaction et j'ai maintenant en plus du mal à la suivre « Enfin, j'ai réussi à l'embrasser et comme il semblait pas trop dans le truc, j'ai cru que c'était ce foutu tableau derrière qui bloquait, enfin... »

Elle arrête son monologue pour coiffer ses cheveux et j'ai envie de vomir parce qu'_elle_ me fait peur, _parce que _ce qu'elle me dit me fait souffrir, parce que je suis _inquiète_ de la suite, parce que je me _sens_ tout simplement menée en bateau pour finir abandonnée. Au moment même où j'essaie de relâcher un peu la pression, elle plante son regard rapidement dans le mien, sérieuse.

« Puis il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas ma couleur de cheveux » Elle rit mais j'entends des trémolos dans sa voix « J'étais si blessée. Si, _si_ blessée. Je voulais le gifler et partir mais il a quelque chose tu sais ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être... ? » Elle s'arrête à nouveau, songeuse « ses yeux. Sa voix ? Non, sa présence tout simplement. Il a quelque chose de si imposant qui empêche les gens de lui désobéir ou de lui répondre. _Pfffiout... _comme ça, je me suis adoucie après l'avoir regardé dans les yeux quelques instants et je l'ai embrassé encore parce que j'arrivais pas à résister à ces petites lèvres pleines »

Elle soupire rêveusement et je me demande si elle me voit prête à m'écrouler sur le sol. J'ai envie de sortir mon téléphone et de répondre à Edward et lui dire de venir parce que je suis terrifiée par son ex qui semble avoir perdu la tête. Je n'ose même pas bouger le petit doigt parce que j'ai peur qu'elle me saute dessus.

« Bref ! » Elle s'écrie tout d'un coup, posant ses deux mains sur ses genoux, les bras tendus et un grand sourire sur le visage qui ne me rassure pas vraiment « Ce qu'il m'a dit m'a quand même taraudé surtout parce qu'il participait pas trop au baiser tu vois... alors je lui ai proposé des couleurs et puis j'ai dit roux après avoir tout essayé et pour la première première fois, il _m_'a embrassé » Elle arrête de parler et prend une profonde inspiration, plongeant ses yeux tristes dans les miens, encore angoissés.

Je pense à ce qu'elle me dit et je me souviens parfaitement du jour où je les ai vu dans ce couloir et pour la première fois, je me demande si le Edward que je connais est vraiment _mon_ Edward. Enfin, _non_ pas _mon_ mais _Edward_ que je connais depuis longtemps parce que _mon_ ça signifierait des tas de trucs bizarres et... savait-il que j'aimais passer du temps là-bas ? Que j'adore ce tableau ?

« Oui oui oui Bella, je te vois y arriver » La voix de Tanya me sort de mes pensées et l'angoisse disparaît pour faire place à une certaine peine que je ne ressentais pas jusqu'à lors « Je vais poursuivre d'accord ? J'en étais... ah _oui_ voilà, les cheveux roux. J'étais si fière de moi et je pense que les féministes m'auraient hurlé de le frapper et de faire ce que je veux réellement faire mais ça fait tellement de bien de pouvoir faire quelque chose, de provoquer quelque chose, de la part et pour une personne que l'on aime tellement. Je le ferais encore si tu le persuades de bien vouloir se remettre avec moi d'ailleurs Bella » Elle finit sur le ton de la discussion et je manque de finir bouche bée « Et puis il a tourné la tête et bon j'ai suivi son regard parce que... parce que je l'embrassais et il s'est arraché de moi _si_ facilement... »

Je manque de ne pas entendre la suite parce que je la connais déjà.

« Il t'observait t'enfuir » Elle conclut avec un haussement d'épaules « Au début je ne savais pas qui c'était mais après t'avoir vu avec lui, j'ai entendu parler de toi. Je me souviens particulièrement de ce moment-là parce que son expression m'avait, disons, profondément marqué » Elle prend une profonde inspiration avant de baisser les yeux vers ses mains « Il avait ses sourcils froncés, mais pas d'une manière coléreuse et confuse, plutôt... comme s'il souffrait et qu'en même temps il acceptait son sort. Il...il, ses _yeux_ étaient intenses et il semblait si fatigué, ses paupières semblaient _si_ lourdes. Puis, il m'a regardé à nouveau après que tu ais disparu et j'ai été choquée de voir que l'intensité qu'il y avait dans ses yeux avaient complètement disparu. C'était _vide_. Et j'ai réfléchi mais j'ai compris seulement récemment ou plutôt j'ai _accepté_ de comprendre, qu'il regarde tout le monde comme ça. Personne ne voit la différence parce que c'est toujours pareil mais _toi_. Il t'a regardé et c'était différent. C'est toujours différent » Je l'entends renifler et la Tanya d'il y a au moins plus de trente minutes est de retour.

Edward savait que j'étais là. Et de ce qu'elle m'a dit, il le _prévoyait_ même. Voulait-il me blesser ? Pourquoi ? Dans quel but ?

« Tanya ? » Je l'appelle et dire son nom m'écorche la bouche mais c'est nécessaire et elle lève des yeux perdus vers moi « Qu'a fait Edward après, tu sais... m'avoir vu ? »

Une flamme brille dans ses prunelles et j'y reconnais la colère, la rancune.

« Il est parti » Elle siffle « Il s'est dégagé de mes bras de la plus abominable des manières, comme s'il se dégageait d'une mauvaise herbe autour de sa taille et il est parti et jamais il ne m'a regardé » Elle rit d'un rire amer « J'étais tellement naïve que je pensais que c'était de la timidité et qu'il était gêné alors le soir même, je me suis teint les cheveux pour essayer de le faire sourire » Elle trace des cercles sur la table avec son index « Il m'a regardé et sa bouche s'est tordu et c'était tout. Pas le sourire que j'espérais »

Je prends une nouvelle et profonde inspiration avant de me lever brutalement et de pratiquement jeter mes affaires dans mon sac. J'ai à peine pu travailler et je n'y arriverai pas plus après son départ, si elle veut bien partir, mais je ne me sens pas la patience de tester. Je rabats ma chaise qui tape contre la table et qui provoque quelques têtes de se lever et d'observer d'où vient le bruit avant que la main de Tanya m'empoigne le poignet gauche comme une serre acérée. J'ai la gorge nouée et je me fais violence pour la regarder une dernière fois dans les yeux.

« Promets que tu lui parleras Isabella. J'ai besoin de lui, tu comprends ? Toi non alors donne-moi le. S'il te plaît » Elle plaide et ce murmure sonne comme une lamentation déchirante.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et avec mon autre main, essaie de desserrer ses doigts autour de mon poignet pour me libérer de son emprise. Quand j'y arrive, je le secoue avant d'enfiler mon sac sur mon dos.

« Je lui parlerai » sont mes derniers mots avant que je ne déguerpisse comme si j'avais les flammes de l'enfer qui me léchaient le dos.

**-O**

_« Où T ? G envie de te voir »_

Je lis le message, les lèvres pincées. Y répondre ? Je devrais. Le mieux serait de l'affronter, de lui parler, de lui demander des réponses parce que c'est juste. Je dois savoir parce qu'il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Edward. Je repense à ma discussion avec Jasper qui d'ailleurs ne voulait pas parler des parents d'Edward et je me demande s'il y a un lien.

Avant même que je n'y réfléchisse vraiment, mes doigts touchent le bouton « appel » à côté du numéro de portable de Jasper. J'entends trois tonalités, presque quatre, avant qu'il ne décroche.

« Hey Bells ! Quoi de neuf ? » Il a l'air de bonne humeur et je me sens presque coupable de ruiner ça.

« Oh hum... salut Jasper. Je vais bien et toi ? » Je me racle la gorge, mal à l'aise. _Comment aborder un sujet pareil ?_Ce ne sont pas mes affaires, il va sûrement m'envoyer bouler. Mais je dois tenter parce que tout ça est très étrange. Le comportement de Tanya, celui d'Edward... je me sens trop jeune pour tout ça.

« Comme d'hab' » Il s'interrompt, avant de reprendre, hésitant « Et... hum, Alice ? »

Je souris et je lui suis secrètement redevable parce que l'atmosphère est moins lourde, électrique.

« Alice va aussi bien que moi, même si je jurerais que tu lui manques puisqu'elle parle de toi à longueur de journée » Je lui révèle cette dernière partie et j'espère qu'Alice ne me tuera pas mais je dois amasser toutes mes chances pour avoir des réponses.

Et ça marche, je crois, puisque je l'entends rire, une sorte de rire pincé, gêné, mais très _très_ flatté. _Bingo Bella, tu es trop forte. _

« C'est génial. Enfin je veux dire, que vous allez tous bien et pas que Alice me manque, enfin que je lui manque, pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose mais- »

« Jazz ! » Je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel. Il est trop nerveux.

« Pardon Bella » Il s'arrête et je l'entends murmurer quelque chose, trop bas pour que je comprenne « Au fait, pourquoi as-tu appelé ? C'est... inhabituel »

Inhabituel est un euphémisme. Je n'aime pas parler au téléphone alors j'utilise toujours les messages mais étant timide, j'en envoie seulement à ceux que je connais vraiment. Comme Jacob, Alice, Rosalie et... Edward. Bien sûr.

« Oui je sais... voilà, c'est à propos de » _Vas-y, vas- y tu peux le faire ! « _d'Edward_» _

J'entends Jasper arrêter de respirer à l'autre bout du fil. Où plutôt, je ne l'entends _plus_ respirer. J'ai l'impression de lui avoir balancé une bombe sur la tête, et pas des moindres puisqu'il semble peiner pour reprendre la parole.

« Oh heu... tu sais beaucoup de choses sur Edward. C'est flatteur de ta part de penser que j'en sais plus Belli-Bell » Il semble hésitant mais rapidement son ton reprend une certaine confidence qui me fait grincer intensément des dents.

_Bien retombé Jazzi mais pas pour longtemps... _il ne connaît pas encore le côté têtu de Bella Swan.

« Ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment Jasp. En fait, je n'y aurais jamais pensé si quelqu'un ne m'avait pas rendu curieuse. Tu me rends encore plus curieuse du coup » Je ris à la fin pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère mais il reste silencieux et je pince mes lèvres.

_Merde._

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'étonne le plus, mon injure ou le fait que Jasper reprenne subitement la parole.

« Je peux savoir qui a éveillé ta curiosité ? » Il fait une pause et je pense qu'il attend une réponse mais je secoue ma tête avant de me souvenir que nous sommes au téléphone.

Alors je reste silencieuse. Je ne peux pas lui dire, même si Tanya a été vraiment effrayante. Et je ne peux pas dire que j'ai eu peur pour moi et Edward mais plus j'y pense... elle n'était pas comme ça avant. Sa relation avec Edward l'a changé, alors s'il a fait ça... n'est-il en pas fait le _plus_ effrayant ?

Je n'aime pas Tanya, mais je la déteste pas non plus. Je la crains juste un peu. Et maintenant je me sens même angoissé pour elle. Alors tout révéler à Jasper qui va sûrement le répéter à Edward ? Je ne suis pas si méchante, enfin j'espère.

« Je vois » Il soupire avant de reprendre « Je suis désolé mais je peux rien te dire Bella » Je n'entends pas le regret dans sa voix, mais je peux entendre l'étonnant soulagement qui la teinte et je fronce les sourcils.

« Okay je vois... tu n'y peux rien. Je suppose » Mon soupçon est vérifié quand un soupir de profond soulagement le trahi. Alors je poursuis.

« Mais Jasper ? » Je chuchote et je le vois presque se mettre sur ses gardes, donc je prends une longue inspiration avant de fermer mes yeux, légèrement tremblotante « _Le_ crains-tu aussi ? »

**-O**

Dire que la discussion avec Jasper m'a mis dans un état aussi pathétique que celle avec Tanya est un _euphémisme. _Je n'ai jamais été si perdue, triste, angoissée, craintive et... _effrayée_.

Jasper n'a pas répondu à ma question et je prends ça pour un oui. Oui il a peur, oui il redoute Edward. Mais pourquoi ? _Nom d'un chien, je n'ai que douze ans et mon deuxième prénom n'est certainement pas Sherlock... _Sortant l'Iphone qu'Edward m'a acheté avec l'accord de mon père, je déverrouille l'écran et observe son message en silence. Devrais-je me sentir menacée ? Devrais-je avoir peur de lui ?

_Je ne sais pas._

Le Edward que _je_ connais est un Edward gentil et plaisantin, le Edward que _je_ connais plus que moi-même peut être mutin et voyou mais certainement pas vicieux. Le Edward que je connais semble aimer sa famille et Jasper, il ne semble pas du genre à intimider son cousin et détester, pour une raison que j'ignore, ses parents. Vais-je trop loin ?

_Et s'il était réellement comme ça Bella ? Et s'il te manipule toi aussi ? Depuis le commencement, ce commencement, dans le bureau du proviseur ?_

Je frissonne et refuse de répondre à mes propres questions. Étrange, cette manie de ne pas vouloir regarder certaines vérités en face. Je relis son message. Il me l'a envoyé il y a maintenant vingt minutes. Il doit s'impatienter. Mon prochain cours est dans une dizaine de minutes. Mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, torturée, je me décide enfin.

_« Vais en cours maintenant. À toute à l'heure »_

Il y a de fortes chances que ce message ne lui plaise pas. C'est une réponse normale, mais je parviens à percevoir mon ton et on entend bien mon agacement, mon désir de prendre quelques distances. Edward me connaît si bien, il doit déjà bouillir. Je soupire et passe une main dans mes cheveux, me dirigeant vers le bâtiment A qui abrite mon prochain cours de mathématiques. Je n'aime pas aller dans ce bâtiment. C'est le plus vieux, le plus abîmé. Son architecture est séduisante pour les vieilles âmes nostalgiques mais elle m'inspire une sorte de crainte inexplicable. Je trouve ce bâtiment juste lugubre et froid. Il n'y a pas de couleurs, donc pas de peintures, rien qui me ressemble, à moi et à mon monde.

J'entends la première sonnerie derrière moi, un peu en sourdine, car en plus d'être le plus vieux bâtiment, c'est aussi le plus reculé. La sonnerie n'est pas très perceptible et encore moins dans les salles, c'est pourquoi les profs ont leur propre chronomètre. Étrange à voir, surprenant, mais j'aime bien.

Mon portable vibre.

J'accélère le pas.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Et si Jasper avait déjà parlé à Edward ? Et si Tanya avait tout avoué, complètement désinhibée qu'elle est, maintenant ? Et si mon ton l'avait rendu furieux ? C'est déjà arrivé, je l'ai déjà vu si furieux contre moi qu'il s'était transformé. Il était devenu bizarre, je veux dire, plus étrange que d'habitude.

Son visage ne m'avait pas vraiment terrorisé, ce qui m'avait fait peur, c'est d'avoir découvert que le Edward calme n'était qu'une sorte de façade. Le Edward calme n'est pas plus effrayant que le Edward énervé. Combien de fois s'était-il retenu ? Je ne sais plus pourquoi il s'était tant énervé... je pense que ça avait un rapport avec mon anniversaire et Dimitri, de ma classe d'art...

_« Bella, tu voudrais te mettre avec moi pour le projet ? J'aime bien ce que tu peins » J'arrête de ranger mes affaires, surprise, avant de me tourner vers le visage rondelet et doux de Dimitri Foster. _

_Et je rougis « Si ça ne te dérange pas, oui... je veux bien en fait » J'essaie de me rattraper après avoir balbutié._

_Je n'en reviens pas. Un garçon de mon âge m'a parlé. À moi. Oui, je connais Edward, mais c'est Edward, et Jasper est le cousin d'Edward alors c'est normal qu'il me parle et Emmett c'est le frère d'Alice, encore plus normal. Ils en sont presque obligés._

_Mais Dimitri ? Parce qu'il le veut, il me parle. Edward n'y est pour rien._

_Je suis très très contente._

_« Okay alors. On commence au prochain cours ? » Il me sourit et j'observe ses fossettes. Il est mignon. Et ses yeux sont d'un plus joli bleu que je le pensais. _

_Encore incapable de parler et perdue dans mon observation, j'acquiesce. Son sourire s'agrandit et il s'éloigne, satisfait. Je me retourne pour le suivre des yeux, encore éberluée, quand mes yeux sont attirés par une masse cuivrée proche de la porte. Edward est ici. Appuyé sur la chambranle de la porte à l'aide de son épaule gauche, il m'observe silencieusement avec une étrange froideur. Qui disparaît quand Dimitri passe à côté de lui. _

_Le regard d'Edward quitte le mien pour se poser lentement sur Dimitri qui marche innocemment vers la sortie. J'observe Edward observer Dimitri avec une expression indéchiffrable et ses yeux verts de chat ne m'ont jamais paru aussi prédateurs. Aussi perçants. _

_Puis il sourit. Pas son sourire qui m'est, je pense, réservé._ Ce_ sourire. Celui réservé aux inconnus, aux professeurs, aux autres personnages de notre âge trop envahissant dont il ne veut pas. _

_Imperceptiblement, je vois la jambe d'Edward, la droite, bouger pour barrer la sortie. Dimitri arrive, la tête haute et ne voit pas cette jambe, basse, et quand je réalise, j'ouvre la bouche pour l'avertir mais comme si Edward l'avait senti, doué d'un étrange sixième sens, il plante son regard livide dans le mien, me défendant de faire quoi que ce soit._

_Je glapis parce que son regard, comme toujours, me tient en otage et je pense que ce bruit a définitivement poussé Dimitri dans son piège quand celui-ci se tourne pour me regarder rapidement, curieux. Ce n'était qu'un regard._

_Une seconde._

_Les coins des lèvres d'Edward se sont encore un peu plus relevés, en une sorte de sourire sardonique, et quand finalement Dimitri s'est pris le croche-patte, tombant tête la première sur le sol, le sourire sardonique est devenu triomphant._

_Il n'a fait que m'observer pendant tout ce temps-là et j'ai clairement perçu son message, même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. _Ne parle plus à ce garçon Bella.

_Puis quand Dimitri s'est relevé en marmonnant des gémissement de douleurs avant de repartir après avoir balayé le sol, confus, sans avoir soupçonné Edward ne serait-ce qu'un seconde, Edward s'est approché de moi. Les lèvres rouges et humides, les yeux encore remplis de cette lueur que je n'aime pas, une nouvelle, plus familière vient s'y mêler. Mes doutes fondent comme neige au soleil._

_« Bella » Il m'appelle et je lève la tête._

_Il se penche avant de poser délicatement son front contre le mien. Je le vois fermer ses yeux mais je ne ferme pas les miens, l'observant à ma guise. Mes yeux ne quittent pas son visage, même lorsque ses mains, sur mes hanches, remontent vers mes flancs, effleurant ma poitrine naissante avant de finalement se poser à la naissance de ma gorge, ses pouces exerçant une légère pression sur ma trachée._

_« Je ne peux pas te perdre Ange » Il me murmure en prenant une profonde inspiration, glissant son nez le long de mon cou, dans mes cheveux, inhalant mon odeur « Pas toi, jamais »_

_On reste silencieux encore quelques secondes, moi parce que j'ai la gorge trop nouée, lui parce qu'il semble ailleurs. Ses doigts exercent une plus forte pression contre ma gorge et je déflutis difficile. J'essaie de me reculer mais il est comme un étau autour de moi et ses doigts ne s'enlèvent pas. _

_Il lève enfin la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres « Tu comprends ? » _

_Quand j'acquiesce, parce que j'ai mal à la gorge, son sourire s'agrandit encore un peu plus même s'il semble étrangement peiné, avant qu'il ne m'embrasse doucement sur ma joue droite. _

Bien sûr, c'est quand Edward est parti et avec lui le nuage qui brouillait mes pensées que j'ai pensé que _peut-être,_ sûrement, il pourrait me faire du mal si je n'obéissais pas._ Mais c'est Edward ?_

C'est en soupirant que je rentre dans le bâtiment. Dernière heure de cours de la matiné. _Puis dessin,_ et je suis tout d'un coup plus heureuse et plus légère quand je pense à Edward. Montant les escaliers en hummant une mélodie qui n'existe pas, à part dans ma tête, je ne fais pas attention aux bruits de pas derrière pas, de plus en plus rapides et bruyants.

Quand une masse me rentre dedans, je tombe en avant, le souffle coupé et mon cartable me glisse des épaules. Je suis sur le ventre et la masse est toujours au-dessus de moi. Je voudrais qu'il s'enlève mais il a l'air de prendre son ton. Prenant une profonde inspiration après avoir perdu mon souffle, je m'interrompts quand une puissante odeur de menthe et de soleil m'envahit. _Oh._

Je suis retournée rapidement sur le dos et mes yeux tombent en premier sur les cheveux cuivrés de mon ami d'enfance, couvert d'une feuille humide et quand ses bras s'enroulent autour de ma taille, je le regarde enfin dans les yeux et ils semblent si différents.

« Es-tu assez grande Bella ? » Il me demande, la voix douce mais déterminée.

Je passe rapidement ma langue sur mes lèvres et j'observe ses yeux qui suivent mon geste « Gr-grande pour quoi ? » Je répète bêtement, avant de me gratter la gorge aussi silencieusement possible quand ma voix part dans les aigü.

Ses yeux si verts et perçants entrent dans les miens et semblent fouiller mes moindres pensées, à la recherche d'une réponse que je ne connais pas moi-même. Je commence à trembler, très doucement, mais il semble s'en rendre compte quand son regard se fait fixe à nouveau.

« Pour savoir » Il se penche doucement et chuchote ce mot.

Je sens son haleine, un peu chocolatée et mentholée, et je me demande rapidement ce qu'il a mangé mais il pose ses lèvres contre les miennes et j'oublie.

Mes yeux ne se ferment pas, ils observent les siens, fermés.

« Et pour savoir, tu dois comprendre Isa » Il termine sur mes lèvres.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me choque le plus. Qu'il utilise un nouveau surnom, pas que ce soit réellement choquant en soi, mais un surnom de mon _vrai_ prénom, et je semble plus _grande_ ou...

… ou qu'_il _m'invite enfin à le cerner.

* * *

Eh bien voilà. Plus qu'à attendre le prochain ^^

Bien, parlons de ce chapitre ? Je reconnais qu'il est plus noir, mais il fallait bien entrer un peu dans le Angst à un moment ou à un autre non ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'en sommes pas encore au sommet, ni même sur la pente de la courbe Angst.

Que pensez-vous des personnages ? On en sait plus sur Tanya et sur Edward non ?

Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions et suggestions car vos idées peuvent me faire changer le cours de l'histoire ;-)

À bientôt !

**Booowty'**


	11. Chapitre 9 : Aigre

Salut salut ! Alors ouiiii ça fait une éternité ***honte et va se cacher*** Mais j'avais une panne d'inspiration, je l'avoue, mais aussi j'étais énormément occupée. Or en lisant vos reviews, je me suis fait la promesse de continuer l'histoire et de vous écrire un chapitre pour Noël.

J'essaierai d'en écrire un autre dans les jours qui suivent, mais ça va être encore compliqué parce que je pars bientôt en vacances et comme toutes les préparations pour les vacances, c'est un bordel général :))

Enfin, voici donc le chapitre 9. Je l'ai fait dés que possible. Il est court. Je l'avoue. Pour deux raisons :

je voulais vous offrir un chapitre le plus vite possible.

Mais aussi et surtout c'est un très très grand tournant dans l'histoire ! Tout commence maintenant ! Il y a aura bien plus de chapitres que je le ne pensais au début... mmm... Mon histoire a pris le dessus sur ma personne.

En lisant vos reviews ( des bisous à tout le monde mwah ! ) je me suis rendue compte que beaucoup voulaient me poser des questions. Par mail notamment.

Donc voici l'adresse mail sur laquelle vous pourrez poser toutes vos questions, surtout si vous pensez que rien que les poser pourrait spoiler par inadvertance ( si vous avez déjà tout compris ) mon histoire. Bref, la voici :** al . sweetnessSun gmail . com ( ils veulent pas le mettre mais y a un arobase bien sûr entre sweetnessSun et gmail =)**

**Bien bien bien.. bonne lecture :D **

**P.S :**** j'ai écouté The XX pour ce chapitre. Missing en particulier. Voilà, si vous voulez vous mettre dans la même atmosphère que moi lorsque j'ai écrit.**

* * *

**CHAPITRE 9 : Aigre**

Je l'observe.

Silencieuse, prudente, j'agis avec la souplesse et la prudence d'un prédateur chassant sa frêle proie. Excepté, que cette proie là n'est pas frêle. Et que les rôles sont souvent inversés.

Pourtant, parfois, l'image trompeuse se fissure et j'aperçois fugacement le visage tourmenté et perdu de mon ami d'enfance.

Pourquoi ? Comment ? À quel moment ?

Que s'est-il passé avec Edward ? Quelle horreur, quel cauchemard l'a-t-il rendu ainsi ? Étais-je déjà dans sa vie quand le pire, celui qui l'a transformé à jamais, est apparu ? Quand une personne compte pour nous, mais qu'on ne peut l'aider, on se retrouve bêtement dans un coin. Incrédule, impuissant, ça nous déchire profondément. Mais comment aider ? Je n'ai jamais pu aider ma mère, car sa maladie l'a dominé quand j'étais bien trop jeune pour comprendre exactement ce que signifiait être réellement malade, malade à en mourir.

Pour Edward, rien n'est trop tard. Je suis d'âge pour comprendre, et surtout agir. Je pourrai agir contre les autres, le défendre...

Mais comment défend-on une personne qui s'autodétruit ? Comment se débarasser d'un cauchemard qui ne vient pas qu'avec Orphée mais demeure chaque jour, chaque nuit ?

Sous sa main caressante, je m'adoucis, l'observe, et réfléchis._ Comment ?_

* * *

_Il fait froid._

C'est l'hiver. _Enfin_.

La température a brutalement chuté, transformant les fins cardigans en épais pull de laine, les chaussures légères en bottines ou basket bien chaudes. Les bonnets, les gants et les volumineuses écharpes enterrent les gens dans leurs hameaux de chaleur. À l'abri, ils restent dans leur espace vital.

Je soupire, et mon souffle tiède se mêle à l'air glacial, produisant des tourbillons dans l'air, de douces chorégraphies qui me poussent à recommencer mais un frisson m'en empêche et je fais finalement barrière au froid. Bien que ce soit ce que je préfère à la chaleur étouffante de l'été.

Je suis assise dans la cour de mon collège. Et c'est bientôt les vacances de Noël. Le temps passe _si_ si vite.

L'année, avec Rose et Allie, je ne l'ai pas vu passer. Entre mes cours d'art et la frénésie des études, je me retrouve déjà en 5ème. J'ai enfin treize ans, mais j'ai l'impression de toujours reculer au lieu d'avancer. Edward a bientôt 16 ans. Je me sens trop jeune à ses côtés. Je ne flirte pas comme les autres jolies filles, je n'ai pas l'expérience qu'elles ont et ça me rend triste. Je me suis rapprochée tellement d'Edward au cours de l'année que j'ai oublié qu'il passe bientôt au lycée, et que je serai qu'en 4ème quand ça se fera.

Soupirant à nouveau je jette un rapide coup d'oeil à ma montre. _17H45_.

Les filles devaient me rejoindre, mais elles prennent du temps. Me réinstallant confortablement sur le banc en pierre froid, je tremble légèrement mais je me recroqueville pour avoir le moins froid possible. Fermant les yeux, je me pelotonne dans mon écharpe.

Je sens les minutes passer, lentes, encore plus lentes dans ces conditions. J'entends des bruits de pas vers moi mais je ne redresse pas la tête.

« Hey ? Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? »

Je lève la tête et mon souffle se coupe quand j'aperçois le visage de poupée de la jeune fille.

Aussi blanche que moi, ses cheveux mi-longs, bruns foncés, épais et ondulés, encadrent son visage aux traits si fins que je pourrai les gommer moi-même. Ses yeux en amande, d'un brun chaud, encadrés de sourcils joliment arqués et de cils longs ont une intensité qui me rend mal à l'aise. Comme si tout mes secrets étaient à nus.

Son petit nez, comme un bouton de rose, légèrement en trompette et rougie par le froid, surplombe ses lèvres roses, qui s'ouvrent à nouveau quand je ne réponds pas.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Je sursaute « Tu peux t'asseoir, ce banc n'est pas à moi de toute façon » Je réponds enfin, timide.

Elle sourit, un sourire vrai et sincère qui laisse apparaître une petite faussette sur sa joue droite, avant de s'avancer et s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle n'est pas magnifique dans le sens que beaucoup l'entende. Comme l'est Rosalie du moins. Cette fille est belle dans sa discrétion. Elle est belle si tu la regardes attentivement. Elle l'est quand tu vois à quel point ses traits sont harmonieux et gracieux.

Je me sens comme un sac de poubelle à ses côtés.

« Je suis Kate au fait » Elle se présente avec un nouveau sourire, avant de s'asseoir en tailleur.

Je me gratte la gorge « Bella »

Je me rends compte que mon prénom familier lui a été directement donné et je sais que mon esprit se sent à l'aise avec elle. En m'en rendant compte, mon corps se détend.

« Ah, je le savais » Elle me fait un clin d'oeil complice et poursuit, voyant mon regard perdu « Je te vois toujours avec Edward »

Je rougis sous son regard perspicace. Elle m'a l'air d'être le genre de fille intelligente qui lit facilement en toi.

« Tu connais Edward du coup ? » Je détourne le sujet et une étincelle dans son regard amusé me dit qu'elle a compris mon manège.

« Je suis nouvelle ici. Transférée de Floride. Je suis dans sa classe et on va dire que c'est le premier à qui j'ai parlé » Elle m'avoue avec un haussement d'épaule.

Une douleur à la poitrine interrompt mon souffle et je me surprends à ressentir de la jalousie. Elle est si jolie, et elle semble gentille et loin d'être superficielle et elle pourrait être totalement du goût d'Edward... surtout qu'elle a son âge.

« Ah » Je réponds, antipathique, l'appréciant soudainement moins.

Incroyable l'emprise d'Edward sur moi. Il me manie comme une marionnette. C'est comme si Edward apprécie quelqu'un, alors automatiquement je déteste cette personne.

_Il n'est pas à toi Bella_. Il peut être ami avec _qui_ il veut et... _aimer_ qui il veut aussi.

Ignorant ce sentiment aigre qui vient avec cette conclusion, je sursaute quand elle m'adresse à nouveau la parole :

« Il est tellement obnubilé par toi. Tu sais qu'il t'a en fond d'écran sur son portable ? C'est mignon »

Et aussi vite que j'ai fini par moins l'aimer, je l'aime dix fois plus qu'au début. Parce qu'en une phrase, elle m'a flatté et conforté dans la position que j'occupe dans le cœur étrange d'Edward.

Mes joues rougissent à nouveau de plaisir et je l'observe à nouveau du coin de l'oeil, curieuse. Dans son regard, j'y vois de la chaleur et une générosité que des inconnus n'ont généralement pas l'un envers l'autre. Pourtant, elle l'a. Kate, même si je la connais depuis quelques minutes seulement, me semblent être l'une des personnes les plus attentionnées et gentilles que je connaitrai jamais. Je ne sais pas d'où je tiens cette conviction, mais elle vient de mes tripes. Peut-être Edward l'a-t-il aussi vu. C'est tellement rare de trouver de réelles bonnes personnes, au cœur si bon, sur la paume de la main.

Et je suis certaine que Kate fait partie de ces bijoux-là. Je le lis déjà dans l'inquiétude soucieuse de ses yeux qui m'analysent, et au sourire prudent mais doux qui étirent ses lèvres.

J'aime aussi lire les gens, et Kate me bouleverse d'une étrange manière. A-t-elle aussi un passé affreux pour qu'elle semble si mature et sage ? Certaines personnes ont déjà ces facultés de comprendre en un regard la mentalité d'une personne. Une telle empathie qu'elle en paraît surnaturelle. Par des gestes, un imperceptible changement de ton, une petite tension dans l'air, et tout cela est perçu par ces personnes qui s'accomodent automatiquement. C'est incroyable à voir, mais je le vois avec Kate. Elle cerne mes émotions si bien et on se connait si peu.

« Tu sais, je te le dis à toi parce que je vois combien toi et Edward vous vous appréciez l'un l'autre. J'espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal, mais je sens que tu en as besoin » Kate m'adresse à nouveau la parole, douce, une étincelle dans le regard, plein de prudence.

J'aquiesce pour qu'elle poursuive, ce qu'elle fait aussitôt avec un petit sourire.

« Tu as dû le voir, je l'ai vu aussi. Quand j'ai rencontré Edward il y a un mois, il n'a certainement pas été gentil » Elle sourit en me faisant un clin d'oeil et je réponds à son sourire, amusée « Et au début je me disais que comme tout les adolescents, il était super susceptible. Puis durant quelques jours, parce que j'étais curieuse, je l'observais tout le temps. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ressens rien pour Edward sinon de l'amitié et de la tendresse » Elle ajoute rapidement, sûrement voyant mon regard changer alors que moi-même je ne m'étais pas aperçue du léger mécontentement qui m'avait envahi.

Elle m'étudie encore quelques secondes, et je sens qu'elle tâtonne mon humeur. Quand je me sens légèrement mieux, je la vois se détendre avant qu'un air satisfait n'éclaire son visage délicat.

« J'en suis venue à la conclusion qu'Edward a peur » Je sursaute et voyant mon regard surpris, elle poursuit « Je sais, on dirait qu'il n'a peur de rien. Mais je pense que c'est une façade tu sais ? Quand les gens ont réellement peur de quelque chose, ils dénient cette peur. C'est étrange, mais ils l'enfouissent, se donnent l'air puissant, pour que jamais on ne les attaque armé de cette peur qui les paralysent. Instinct de survie... je suppose. Et je l'observe beaucoup toucher les gens »

Le lien qu'elle fait me fait louper un battement de cœur. Et je vois où elle veut en venir. Baissant la tête, les yeux secs, j'observe la neige sur le sol. J'entends mon cœur battre à toute vitesse dans mes oreilles et un léger sentiment de tournis s'empare de moi. Je la sens me prendre la main.

« C'est dur, mais tu dois l'entendre, parce que je vois dans ses yeux que c'est toi qui pourrais l'aider. Si je sais tout ça, c'est grâce à ma mère. Elle est psychiatre. Elle nous raconte beaucoup de choses sur le comportement humain, c'est fascinant et terrifiant mais aussi sublime » Sa voix, un murmure de fond, me parvient, et j'avale difficilement ma salive.

Edward a peur du touché ? Alors, est-ce que toutes ces années où il voulait absolument le mien alors que je fuyais le sien car haïssant cela a un sens plus profond ? Cherchait-il à se punir ? Souffrir en se forgeant une carapace qui necessite vivre avec cette peur ? Pourquoi cette torture ? Que cherche t-il ?

« Bella ? » Je lève la tête, hébétée.

Elle se pince les lèvres avant qu'un léger sourire encourageant n'étire ses lèvres « Edward cache quelque chose de monstrueux »

_Je le savais._ Bien sûr je le savais. Mais l'entendre de la bouche d'une autre personne me fait comprendre l'ampleur de la situation.

Des sentiments en moi font rage. La haine contre ce qui aurait tant blessé Edward, ce magnifique garçon. La peine et la culpabilité. Pourquoi n'ai-je rien fait ? Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais qu'est-ce que j'attendais pour l'aider ? Tout y était : le côté sombre d'Edward, ses excès de colère incompréhensibles, le silence inquiétant de Jasper...

Pourquoi n'ai-je jamais confronté Edward ? Est-ce que, au plus profond de moi, je me doutais qu'un mal profond l'habitait, et par peur de tout faire sortir pour laisser place au chaos, je n'ai rien dit ?

Ai-je agi comme toutes ces personnes qui auraient pu le sauver mais ne l'ont pas fait parce qu'ils étaient égoïstes ?

Pendant qu'Edward saignait et hurlait de l'intérieur, souriait-il en essayant de faire passer un message ? Un message via sa carapace ? Sa carapace qu'il s'infliggeait, en attendant qu'une personne prenne conscience de son étrange comportement et ainsi vienne l'aider ?

Je veux crier à m'en arracher la gorge. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de pire qu'avoir été spectateur d'un traumatisme qui a déchiré un être si cher.

Je sens des bras autour de moi, et ce nouveau parfum ennivre mes sens, et c'est en m'accrochant à cette nouvelle amie, qui a compris Edward avant moi, que je pleure à m'en arracher les yeux, à m'en détruire la gorge.

C'est aussi à ce moment-là que je me fais le serment d'être le pilier d'Eward, et de l'aider dans chaque pas.

_Mon grand soleil._

* * *

Alors comment vous sentez-vous ? Frustrés ? Furieux ? Tristes ? Comme Bella ?

Vous y attendiez-vous ?

Surtout que pensez-vous de Kate ? Je l'aime beaucoup. En fait pour elle je me suis inspirée d'une vraie personne. Connaissez-vous des personnes avec ce même genre de capacités ? Où les avez-vous vous-même ?

Hâte d'entendre vos commentaires, ça m'avait beaucoup manqué !

Bisous et à la prochaines fois :DD

**P.S.S :** désolée pour les fautes. Je relirai et je corrigerai un max. N'hésitez pas à me dire.

**Booowty'**


End file.
